


He Arises

by rdyfrde



Series: Tales of Dracona [3]
Category: Sonata Arctica, Stratovarius
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Epic Battles, Gods, M/M, Mages, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdyfrde/pseuds/rdyfrde
Summary: The unspeakable evil rises again. It's up to a handful of gods, Light Magic users, and mere mortals to finish him off one more time. Will they be successful or will one pay the ultimate price with their life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in a series of four stories all in this same universe called Tales of Dracona. All of the stories interconnect and will continue the plot among them.
> 
> Thanks goes out to Lia for encouraging me along the way :)

Mists surrounded the high mountain tops of Dracona, the underlying lands covered with forests, lakes, fields, and even dragons.

Most times dragons lived with other dragons; it was their lands after all.

Sometimes humans or two legs as the dragons would refer to them as would come to their lands. They would stand around, admire the land and mountains, and then leave.

Still some would stay for longer and play. At least that's what it looked like to an orange dragon swimming in one of the many lakes in Dracona. The two humans were bouncing up and down in the water as if they were bathing in a very odd way.

It was strange to the dragon so he decided to move in closer. Surely, there had to be a reason for this type of cleaning.

And he was going to find out.

*********

Tony groaned, rocking upwards to Elias' thrust and thrashing about in the lake. It was cool on their hot skins but not cold enough to interfere with their joining.

Elias held Tony's body up with his hands while gluing his lips to Tony's neck.

Tony buried his hands in Elias' wet hair, the building tension shaking his body. He was close, oh so close, that he wasn't going to last much longer. Judging by how hard Elias was thrusting into him, Elias was close too.

Then it all stopped.

Tony opened his eyes to look at Elias. "What?"

Elias stared to the side of them with his mouth agape.

Tony turned to spot the head of an orange dragon floating in the water. He glanced back at Elias. "It's a dragon, Elias. We're in their lands, so they're going to appear at some point."

Elias shook his head. "Yes, but they're usually not watching us mate."

Tony called out to the dragon. "Hey, give us some privacy will you?"

The orange dragon blinked its dark eyes but didn't move.

Tony groaned. "Come on, he's not going to finish unless you move away."

The orange dragon moved in closer.

"That's the opposite of what I said. Go away."

The orange dragon inched close enough to sniff the top of Elias' arm peeking out of the water.

Elias let go of Tony, moving away from the dragon.

Tony dunked into the water, bouncing back up and coughing up water that filled his lungs. He glared at Elias and sputtered out, "Let me know when you're going to do that!"

Elias flushed, his eyes still on the orange dragon. "Sorry, it just scared me. I'm not used to them getting this close."

The orange dragon drifted over to Tony to sniff.

Tony rolled his eyes and touched the dragon's head. "I'm not going to tell you this again. Go!"

The orange dragon's eyes went big.

"Yes, I'm like you - a dragon. Mating with him as a dragon is complicated. It works better like this.

The orange dragon stared at Tony.

Tony laughed at it and stroked the top of its head. "It sounds weird but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else in this world."

The orange dragon chirped with Tony's head rubs, leaning against Tony's body to get more.

Tony gave Elias a pained look. "We're never going to finish at this rate."

*********

They decided to finish what they started deep in the forests. Dragons rarely went inside them except the smaller ones looking for food skittering on the forest ground.

Tony gasped, his body getting back to that moment in the water. He silently prayed no other dragons popped out to spook Elias again. He needed this release if anything to make him forget the past year's events.

Their lands had been safe at first and then the ground started to shake violently with earthquakes. Before that time, they'd never experienced anything of the sort but now it was an almost daily occurrence. It was disturbing Tony's dragons, who roared in their cages every time it happened. Something was happening and he had no idea what.

Timo had assured him whenever they ran into him in Dracona that it happened every 500 years or so and it wouldn't last for long. It was just the lands settling and soon it would go back to like it had before.

Tony wasn't sure about that and when he got the chance, he dragged Elias with him to Dracona via the locket his grandfather had given him two years ago. It was quiet and safe here and if he could, he'd live out the rest of his life in these lands.

He couldn't, as he wouldn't be able to survive as a human and probably not as a dragon either.

Tony threw his head back, crying out at the rush of energy expelling between their bodies. 

Elias held Tony tight to his body, feeling all of the aftershocks that shook both of them. He captured Tony's lips and for a while, they just kissed without a care in the world.

**********

Elias dressed, watching Tony stand there naked and unmoving. "You're going to need to put on some pants before we go back."

Tony frowned, sitting down on his pile of clothes.

Elias finished buttoning up his pants and knelt down beside Tony. "What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head.

Elias sat down to pull Tony into his arms. "That really doesn't tell me much."

Tony buried his face into Elias' neck and breathed in.

Elias sighed, stroking Tony's head. "I know, and I'm scared too. Something is not quite right with our lands anymore. They shake without a care to whoever or whatever might be on them."

Tony closed his eyes. "The dragons are going crazy in their cages. It's becoming harder to calm them down due to the ground shaking all of the time. I'm afraid one day they will...."

Elias cut him off. "They would never attack you, Tony. If anything, I believe they know you're scared too. They know you wouldn't willingly put them in danger if you didn't have to. Since they're closer to the ground in the basement, they feel it more."

"I know but I can't help feel responsible for that. I've locked them away to protect them from hunters, but is that really the right thing to do?"

Elias was about to respond when the ground shook under their legs. He scrambled to his feet, pulling Tony up at the same time and holding him close. "What the hell?"

**********

Meldia was in her room when Edric dashed in. She glanced up. "What?"

Edric took a deep breath. "You're going to need to see this with your own eyes."

Meldia got up from her desk and followed Edric to the room that held the Well of Rembrance. She stared down at the reflection and gasped. "What...what is that?"

Edric knelt beside the water. "It's Dracona shaking like an earthquake is happening. The problem is, those mountains are not volcanos nor are the lands filled with fault lines like the ones below. It should not be shaking like that."

Meldia was about to respond when the bearded face of Balin, watcher of the lands of Dracona, appeared on the water. "Yes, Balin?"

Balin shook his long reddish-brown hair. "What is happening to my lands? The dragons are running around scared and the lands are shaking as if being tossed around like a ball."

"I don't know as I was just told by Edric about it. It's been happening in the lower lands as well, but it occurs every 500 years or so. I don't remember it ever happening to our lands in the air."

Balin folded his arms across his chest. "So there is nothing I can do to help the dragons? There's no telling what will happen if it lasts for a long time. The last thing we need is to have the dragons riled up and attacking each other."

*********

Elias steadied them against a tree as the ground continued to shake. "It's getting worse!"

Tony wiggled out of Elias' arms to put on his clothes, propping up against Elias' body to keep steady. Once he finished, he pulled out the locket from inside his shirt. "We have to get out of here. The dragons are freaking out. I can feel them getting anxious as ours do, except the shaking doesn't last this long at home."

Elias nodded and held onto Tony.

Tony touched over the picture of their fortress.

Nothing happened.

Tony stared at the locket and touched it again.

Still nothing.

Tony looked up at Elias. "It doesn't work."

Elias took the locket out of Tony's hands and touched the picture. He stared at it dumbfounded. "But it has to work. It was given to you by a god."

Tony grabbed Elias' hand. "Maybe it doesn't work inside forests."

They walked out of the dense forest into an open field. Both stopped short and gaped.

The pristine lake they had been in earlier was completely dry and the ground split in the middle of it making a large chasm.

**********

Before Meldia got a chance to answer Balin, the ominous presence of their commander came into view. She frowned at the reflection. "What is it?"

"The fortress that holds the sons of Arric and Alywin has disappeared. One minute it was there and now it's an empty piece of land."

Meldia stared at the pool.

Edric blinked. "Disappeared? How?"

"I don't know but it's not there anymore. I've sent various men down to where it was, but it appears to have disappeared without leaving a trace. They've examined the dirt and there's nothing left of it. Not even a Dark Magic user can do that."

Edric swallowed hard. "It can't be."

Meldia turned to Edric. "You don't mean."

Edric turned back to the commander. "Search his domain. I have a feeling the fortress will be there."

"His lands are desolate and destroyed. Why would it be there?"

"Just do it. We have to know for sure that he hasn't somehow been resurrected again."

The commander disappeared from view without another word. He was replaced by Balin, whose eyes had grown large.

Edric nodded at Balin. "I know we have no answer for you about Dracona, but we need to find the sons of Arric and Alywin. Please aid the commander in that regard."

"I shall, but know that if he has been resurrected you will need to keep an eye on the Forsaken Lands. Most of his followers are there and he will attempt to get them out."

*********

Alywin grinned to himself at the idea of dropping in to see his son Tony. He would never expect his father to show up on the lower lands but this was important.

He'd finally found some of his daughters and he could easily take Tony and Elias to them so they could meet. They were curious what Tony was like after the stories Alywin had told them of Tony's help in destroying Metoes' staff and how they'd found the Queen of Dragons. 

Yes, he might have twisted it a bit to make Edric and Meldia look like fools than actually getting the idea to bring Elias and Tony to Artim. It was revenge for locking him up in that glorified pool for thirty years. It was only fair.

Alywin swooped down from the clouds to spot the fortress Tony and Elias lived in. He frowned at the empty fields.

The lands held nothing, not even grass or trees.

Alywin landed on the spot he thought the fortress should be. He touched the ground, feeling the dirt shake under his fingers. Without thinking, he started to dig into the ground. He chucked handfuls of dirt into the air, only to have the ground fill in the hole right after he did so.

He got up off the ground, shaking his head. Searching around the clouded over skies before calling out, "Tony, where are you?"

**********

Tony held onto Elias and frowned. 

The ground was still shaking under their feet, unable to stop like in their homelands. At least back home, it would start and then stop after a few minutes. It had been ten minutes since it started and now the lands were tumbling all around them.

Elias bit his lip and thought about his mother - the Queen of Dragons. Was she ok still? She sat in a cave mouth and the constant shaking would loosen stones overhead.

As if on cue, Elias felt the tug at his dragon half. Elias looked into the trees behind them and said to Tony, "Come on, we need to see my mother. She's pulling at me to come."

Tony watched the tree tops swaying around and winced. "What if one of those comes down on us?"

"She will protect us. I'm certain of it."

Tony followed Elias into the forest they'd just come out of.

**********

Timo was playing with his kids when the ground started to shake. He stopped moving, thinking their play was shaking the ground.

Once he figured it out that it was everywhere, he pushed one of his sons off his body and roared out to his mate. She came hurrying over, her eyes big with fear.

Timo whipped around to see the forests that surrounded them from all sides rocking around as if being pushed by invisible hands. He looked up at to the mountains, their rocking facades tumbling boulders the size of horses down the sides and into the lakes below.

He quickly turned back into a human, stumbling a little in place. It had been over a year since he was last a human and even with the Queen of Dragons blessing, it would still take something out of him if he stayed a dragon for too long.

His mate made a whining noise at him.

Timo glanced up at her. "I'll come back to you; I just need to find out what's happening to these lands. It could very well mean the destruction of the whole world if it's who I think it is. If that's the case, then I will spend it with you or die trying."

She leaned down to give Timo's head a lick.

Timo smiled at it. "Stay safe until I come back."

With that, Timo flicked back to his dragon half and zoomed out of the pathway he'd created into Dracona.

*********

Meldia and was adding another spell to the pond when someone walked into the room behind her.

"What is happening?"

Edric turned and snorted. "Oh look what the wind dragged in. To what do we deserve such an honor of your presence?"

Timo rolled his eyes, approaching the Well of Rembrance. "You know why I'm here. It's shaking the hell of out my lands."

Edric's eyebrow rose. "It's been shaking your lands for a while now. The lower lands have been plagued by earthquakes for almost a year."

"It has? Why didn't you summon me to investigate?"

Meldia looked up from the pond. "You told us under no certain terms to bother you in Dracona, that you retired from all of this madness."

Timo sighed and was about to respond when a light flashed behind them.

They all turned and groaned in unison.

Alywin advanced on them. "Where is my son?"

**********

Tony traipsed through the forest with Elias. He could still feel the ground shaking beneath their feet and dodging tree branches became a normal occurrence.

Elias shook his head, a frown etched into his face. His mother was near but he was still scared for her. The closer he got, the more she talked in his head reassuring him that she was fine.

The trees parted and the massive black dragon that watched over the Queen of Dragons roared out to them.

Tony and Elias bowed to him. He roared again and moved to the side.

Elias ran forward when he caught sight of blood on his mother's head. "No!"

She snorted smoke at him, scooping him up into her arms when he got close enough and calling out in his head, "It's just a scratch. I can't die from such a thing."

Tony looked around for some tree bark and then hurried over to the Queen of Dragons. "Here, place this on your head. It will stop the bleeding."

Queen of Dragons took the pieces of wood and stuck them to her head. They stayed there for a few seconds before falling to the ground. She gave Tony a pained look.

Tony rolled his eyes and approached her. "Can I climb on top of you to hold it there?"

Queen of Dragons reached out for Tony's body with her massive paw. Tony slipped along her belly until Elias reached out to steady him. She watched him touch her head with the pieces of bark.

Tony blinked as images flashed into his head.

********

Timo frowned and turned to Meldia and Edric. "Tony's missing?"

Alywin snorted. "The whole fortress is missing!"

Timo stared at Alywin. "How is that even possible?"

Alywin moved over to them. "And the ground has been cursed to not reveal its secrets. I tried digging into it, only to have it fill up before my very eyes. Not even your kind can do that. This is god magic."

Timo looked over at Edric. "How long has Tony been missing?"

"We don't know. It was this morning that our commander noticed the fortress was missing. He only goes to that realm every few days."

Alywin shook his head. "Someone should be watching that realm at all times."

Meldia motioned at Timo. "That was his job but he went back to Dracona instead. We haven't appointed a replacement yet as we hoped Timo would tire being a dragon for long."

"He's been marked by the Queen of Dragons. It would take years for him to even remotely get tired."

Edric frowned. "You found the Queen of Dragons? How is that possible?"

Timo shrugged. "All you have to do is find her son. She will call for him if he's nearby."

Alywin stared at Timo. "Nearby. The locket. Where is the locket?"

"I gave it to their lord Tommy for safe keeping. I told him to never let Tony near it," said Edric while crossing his arms.

Timo scoffed. "And when has Tony ever listened to anyone? He's had the locket for a while, jumping over to Dracona at least once a month. In fact, the last time I saw him was...." He paused. "Last month. What if Tony and Elias are in Dracona right now?"

"If he is, then Balin will find him."

Meldia piped in, "No, he won't. He's with the commander at his lands looking for the missing fortress."

Alywin started to walk away from them. "Then I'll find him. I know where she is now thanks to Tony's nose."

Meldia made a face. "His nose?"

Timo laughed at it and walked over to Alywin. "Take me with you. I need to make sure they're alright and not in any danger."

Edric's eyebrow rose. "I thought you were retired from all of this?"

Timo turned, looking into Edric's gray eyes. "It's the politics and self-sacrifice that I retired from. Wasting my life, searching around for things that might or might not exist, while neglecting my children."

"Then why these two?"

Timo sighed, shaking his long blond hair. "They're like my children too. Hard headed, pain in the asses just like their fathers are."

Alywin beamed.

Timo laughed at Alywin's reaction before continuing. "I know how precious Tony and Elias are, as I've risked my life for both of them over the years. If they're with me, then I know they're safe."

*********

Tony blinked at the images of death and destruction filling his head from deep under the surface. Creatures that looked like something out of a nightmare roared and thrashed their dark bodies, while a larger creature that appeared to be a cross between a dragon and one of those nightmarish creatures loomed above them.

He could feel the anguish of the creatures, thrashing and trying to get free. They reminded him of something....

Tony fell back, yanked by Elias when he started to convulse from the images. He gasped for a breath and looked up at the Queen of Dragons. "What...what were those things?"

Queen of Dragons shook her large head and spoke inside Tony's mind, "Something you were not meant to see."

"I've seen them before. I just don't remember where."

Queen of Dragons cocked her head to the side. "You should have not seen them before today. They are ancient creatures that used to rule the lands before dragons appeared."

"That's where I've seen them before. The cursed book turned me into one while retrieving it several years ago. Timo told me they were ancient creatures that dragons hated because they were ruled over by them." He stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. "My own dragons tried to attack me while I was in that form, but I didn't know what it looked like until Timo removed the curse."

Queen of Dragons roared, trying to push Tony off her belly.

Elias held onto Tony's body so he wouldn't fall off. "He's not one of them! He just appeared that way to the dragons after it happened. Timo removed the curse to make him look like that. The real Tony was still in there and restored when it was over."

Queen of Dragons stopped moving.

Tony took a deep breath before speaking. "I couldn't even see what I was until Timo started removing the curse. All I could see and others too was just my normal self. It was only when I was around dragons or Timo that they could see what I truly looked like. I'm sorry for frightening you."

Queen of Dragons gave Tony's head a lick and spoke in his head, "I am sorry too. Just the mention of their existence brings up pain for our kind. They treated us like slaves and inferior beings. It's only when the gods took pity on us that they were banished underneath the ground."

Tony frowned. "Underneath the ground? Is that the cause of our earthquakes?"

"It is possible, yes. Though I assume you saw something else when you touched my head."

Tony bit his lip. "Yes, a combination of those creatures and a dragon. I've never seen anything like that before."

"It is the King of Dragons. He has been tasked with making sure those creatures stay underneath the ground forever."

"Timo told me the earthquakes happen every 500 years or so. I wonder if that's when they start fighting back against the King of Dragons. Though why is it happening up here?"

"I have no answer for that. It has never shaken like this before. The dragons are becoming fearful and restless."

Tony nodded, snuggling into Elias' arms. "I can feel it too. They're like my own dragons in the fortress."

********

Alywin and Timo landed in the same four-way path from several years ago. "If I remember straight, it was to the west."

Timo approached the west path. "No, it's not this one."

"You can sense Tony and Elias now?"

Timo shuffled over to the north path. "It's this one, and to answer your question it's her I can sense. It's from being gifted her powers. She only gives them to those she trusts and will allow near her."

"Does she change the path to her each time? I could have sworn it was the west path."

Timo smiled and started walking into the forest. "Yes, she does. It's to prevent those she doesn't want nearby."

Alywin frowned at the shaking ground. "I know why it's shaking on the lower grounds, but why is it doing it here? We're in the air and no way connected to the lands below."

"I don't know, but it started earlier today. Unlike every 500 years for the lower lands, it shouldn't be affecting us up here."

**********

Elias looked down at Tony and laughed. "Of course you fall asleep right in the middle of it. If I didn't love so much I'd shake you awake."

Queen of Dragons glanced at Elias.

Elias bit his lip and then leaned down to kiss Tony's forehead. "It must have taken a lot out of you earlier."

Queen of Dragons cocked her head to the side and spoke in Elias' head, "Do you always talk to him while he's asleep?"

Elias flushed. "Sorry, I forgot you were here too."

Queen of Dragons blinked at him.

Elias ducked his head. "I get forgetful when I'm near him. He has that effect on me."

"You care for him deeply?"

Elias nodded. "With every part of my being. I don't know what I would do without him. In fact, I don't even want to think of such a thing."

"But you have no way of knowing what the future will bring. You might not be with him forever."

Tears gathered in Elias' eyes. "I will do everything in my power to not let that happen. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it."

**********

Timo and Alywin approached the black dragon guarding the Queen of Dragons.

The black dragon cocked its head to the side.

Timo smiled at it. "Let us pass to see the Queen of Dragons. I need her help finding her son Elias and his mate Tony."

The black dragon snorted, moving out to the way and nodding at the Queen of Dragons.

Timo shuffled forward and stared at the spectacle in front of him.

Alywin smiled, wandering over to the Queen of Dragons and bowing at her. "I guess we don't need to find them after all."

Elias lifted his head, tears running down his face. He wiped them away with his hand. "What are you two doing here?"

Alywin moved closer to see Tony lying in Elias' arms. "What's wrong? Is Tony hurt?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Just imagining what my life would be without Tony."

Timo shuffled forward. "You won't have to deal with that for a while. You also have others watching out for him and you. Don't think we'd give you or him up that easily."

Elias looked down at Tony. "He's tired after seeing things in my mother's head. Demons, like the one that Tony was turned into, are making a ruckus underneath the ground."

Alywin nodded. "Yes, they do it every 500 years to voice their displeasure with the King of Dragons. They usually quiet down after a while."

"But what about up here? Is it supposed to shake in Dracona too?"

Queen of Dragons touched over Elias' head and spoke through him. "No, it is not. Why is it shaking here and disturbing my children, god?"

Alywin shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest. Just like I have no idea why the fortress that housed Tony and Elias has disappeared."

Elias fumbled for the locket it around Tony's neck. "Disappeared? Is that way we can't go back? His locket won't work anymore."

Timo stared at Elias. "It's stopped working? That can't be, it was made by the supreme god."

Alywin frowned. "Have you tried going to Artim with it? I know he put that into it along with Dracona."

Elias ducked his head. "No, because we're not even supposed to have the locket in the first place. They took it away and I stole it back. The last thing I need is Meldia reminding Tony how much he's like his father every five minutes."

Timo laughed. "Well at least in this case they'd know where you were. At the moment they're trying to find the fortress, thinking you might be still in it."

Tony stirred in Elias' arms, stretching out. He opened his eyes to stare into Timo's blue eyes. "What?"

Timo smiled. "Good of you to join the conversation."

Tony sat up and frowned upon seeing his father next to Timo. "What...father?"

Alywin pointed at the locket around Tony's neck. "Elias tells us that's not working anymore."

Tony touched over the locket with his fingers. "It stopped working after it started to shake here. I could feel the dragons around us getting restless so we decided to go back home. Except nothing happened."

"Yes, as your home is not where it's supposed to be. It's disappeared to somewhere else."

"Is it underground? When I touched the Queen of Dragons' head, I saw many of those creatures that I turned into when the book cursed me. They were making a ruckus around what she told me was the King of Dragons. Except, it was odd."

Timo rose an eyebrow. "Odd how?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain. She told me they were enslaved by those creatures long ago, but the scene playing out looked like something else. Like a rite instead of protesting."

Timo backed away. "A rite? Like a magical one?"

"I think so. I mean, there weren't any circles that you draw on the floor, but the way they and the King of Dragons were roaring it didn't sound like a shouting match. I've heard plenty of dragons argue over the years and they sounded like they were talking with each other."

Timo turned to Alywin. "You don't think they're trying...."

Alywin shuddered. "I sincerely hope not or we're in for a world of misery. The last time they got loose most of the animals lost their lives because they were plowed through as if they were made of paper."

Tony leaned back on Elias' body. "My poor dragons. I hope they're safe wherever they are."

Alywin turned to Timo. "Wait, how many dragons did Tony have inside the dungeons?"

Timo shrugged. "Six I believe?"

Tony shook his head. "There's seven. Elias made eight when he was still housed there."

Alywin motioned to Tony and Elias. "We need to get back to Artim now."

Timo frowned. "What is it?"

Alywin helped Tony and Elias off the Queen of Dragons' belly. "My apologies, I need to take your son and his mate away."

Queen of Dragons touched over Elias' head again to speak, "Keep him safe, god. I assume you have figured out why seven dragons are important to all of this. If it's what I believe it to be, he is not safe here."

Alywin bowed to her. "I will do everything in my power. And yes, it is what you believe."

Timo threw his hands into the air. "What is? It's like I'm not even here."

Alywin turned to Timo. "They're trying to resurrect Metoes again."

**********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fortress is missing and its occupants are likely dead. Will other forces give them a chance for survival?

Arric got up from the ground, shaking his head at the images in his pond of water. The supreme god presented it to Arric for his help in keeping Metoes' staff safe. It showed scenes of Elias' life, including a few that Arric didn't really want to see like Elias and Tony's joinings.

However, this was bad. He risked his life and family to destroy Metoes. If he were to be resurrected again, all of it including losing Elias would be all for naught.

What could he do from the Forsaken Lands? There was no way for him to escape his punishment from earlier and besides he was already dead. Even if he was able to get out, his magical knowledge would still be gone.

A crack sounded overhead.

Arric looked up, watching the sky or what accounted for one in this particular realm. Usually it had dark and ominous clouds, but now it had what appeared to be cracks.

More cracks sounded and the sky began to flicker.

Arric glanced around his area to see if others were seeing the same thing as he was. They were far from him, but their tiny forms were dancing around in joy.

He swallowed hard. They were Metoes' minions or followers. Was this his doing? Could Alywin be right when he said they were trying to resurrect Metoes again?

A loud bang shattered the sky, making Arric hit the ground for fear of falling pieces.

But nothing rained down on them.

Arric got off the ground, looking over at the same people from before. They cheered out Metoes' name and zoomed into the air. He frowned as they disappeared from the Forsaken Lands.

He looked up at the sky, but it was complete blackness as if he was looking between realms.

Arric waved his hand, his form shimmering into a brilliant white dragon. He looked down in wonder. Was all of his powers back now?

With a deep breath, he zoomed up into the air and left the Forsaken Lands.

*********

Meldia was about to ask the pond to show where Alywin was when a light flashed behind them. She turned expecting to see Alywin and Timo, but Tony and Elias were there as well. "What...you found them?"

Alywin advanced across the room, pulling Elias and Tony with him. "You have to keep them safe for me. I need to find out what is going on. It is imperative that you do."

Meldia scoffed at Alywin. "I don't take orders from you."

Timo shuffled over to them wearing a frown. "Metoes is being resurrected."

Edric's eyes widened behind Meldia. "He's what?"

"He's being resurrected or maybe he already has been. They used Tony's remaining seven dragons and possibly the King of Dragons to do it. That's why the ground is shaking constantly in Dracona and below. It's also why the fortress disappeared without a trace."

Meldia backed away from Alywin. "That can't be, there's nothing to resurrect him from. The book and the staff were destroyed."

Alywin shook his head. "The dragons. They were the remaining ones from that fight and could have possibly been given a part of his essence."

Timo swore. "That's why they were riled up when Peoter used the book to curse the fortress. I thought it was because of Tony's appearance, but they were being called out by the Dark Magic inside them."

Tears gathered in Tony's eyes. "They were sacrificed?"

Alywin glanced over at Tony. "I'm afraid so. They're the only things left that he's touched, and they won't be the only ones if he gets his hands on Dracona. He could very well wipe them all out in one grand move."

Tony buried his face into Elias' neck and sobbed. Tears fell down Elias' face. "Even my mother?"

"Yes, that's why I need to leave you two here with Meldia and Edric. I need to find out what's been happening and how the gods are going to stop it. They're not going to let it all fall apart just like that."

"They already have."

Alywin turned and frowned. "Arric?"

**********

Meldia came around Alywin and Timo. "What? How did you get out of the Forsaken Lands?"

Arric moved over to them. "It's been destroyed. I managed to get out before it collapsed on itself. Along with every one of Metoes followers that were put there."

Edric shook his head. "We don't have the forces to take on all of them again. This is madness."

Alywin touched Tony's shoulder. "Stay here with them. I will be back as soon as I can. I need to find out what is going on."

With that, Alywin flashed out of the room.

Meldia sighed at Arric. "Since you're here, does that mean you have your magical powers back?"

"For the most part. I don't have a staff anymore, but I do still remember most of the spells I used to have."

"Well, you might have to use them to protect your son. They're going to come looking for him eventually."

Arric looked over at Elias and shook his head. "We shouldn't protect him at all."

Meldia frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? If he gets his hands on Elias, he can destroy us all."

"I'm aware of that. Though if we kill Elias now, this will all be over. Metoes won't have anything to sacrifice for his new world."

*********

Tony lifted his head from Elias' chest to glare at Arric. "You selfish bastard, all you care about is yourself."

"No, I care about the whole world not being destroyed. There are only two possible situations that will play out. We fight valiantly, Metoes gets his hands on Elias, and he remakes the world. We kill Elias now and Metoes will not have anything to remake the world. Sure, he could and probably will try to destroy everything he can, but the second part of his goal will be gone. There is nothing else to take Elias' place."

Edric shook his long gray hair. "There are plenty of things to take his place. For one, Elias' mother. She's an ancient creature that's older than most of the gods and the only one of her kind left. If Metoes gets his hands on her, he doesn't even have to waste his time with Elias. It will be instantaneous and not through a magical rite."

Meldia piped in. "Not to mention the various younger gods like Alywin and his brothers. Any of them could be mass sacrificed and do the exact same thing. I don't believe it's the same as it was back then. If the Forsaken Lands have been destroyed as you say, then he has more power than he did 13 years ago."

Arric folded his arms across his chest. "So then what do we do?"

"I have no idea. We'll have to call in all of our people and figure something out."

Something flashed in front of them.

Meldia rushed forward. "Commander? What happened?"

Balin shook his head, holding up the mangled body of the Commander. "It's madness on the lower lands. We barely got out with half of his troops. We need your help with them."

"Of course, are they in the grand hall?"

Balin nodded, handing off the Commander to one of the men dressed in red velvet and turning to the others. "Also, we found two dragons but something is odd about them. They're in the grand hall too."

Timo frowned. "Odd how?"

"They seem frightened about something. Usually dragons will push past anything but these two have complete terror in their eyes as if they've seen an unspeakable event."

Tony turned to Balin. "What colors are they?"

Balin stopped to cough into his hand before answering, "Yellow and gray."

Tony wiggled out of Elias' arms and motioned to Balin. "Take me to them."

Elias reached out to grab Tony. "You can't go there alone. What if it's a trap?"

"Let me go. I don't have a gray dragon and I need to see their eyes."

Elias let go. "Their eyes?"

Tony turned to look at Elias. "Yes, their eyes. I think they're humans that were turned into dragons."

***********

Timo followed Tony and Elias into the main area. All stopped short with the scene playing out in front of them.

Twenty-five men were sitting or sprawled on the ground of the open hall. Meldia's staff were tending to most of them.

Tony looked around for the two dragons but was unable to find them in the melee.

Meldia stopped in front of them. "Why are you here? Are you offering help?"

Tony shook his head. "No, we were told there are two dragons here."

Meldia pointed down the hall. "They're down there and to the left. They were freaking out in here so we're keeping them there for now. We'll put them in the dragon cages when everything settles down."

Tony walked down the hall with the other two following close behind. He opened the door to the empty room. The two dragons, curled up on the floor, got to their feet and raced over to Tony to rub against him.

A smile crossed Tony's lips as he stroked the top of their heads. He leaned down to look at the gray dragon's eyes. "Just as I thought. It's Marko."

Timo knelt down by the gray dragon and touched over its head. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few ancient words.

Tony leaned down to look at the yellow dragon's eyes. He frowned at the green eyes looking back at him. "This isn't my yellow dragon and it's not Henkka. He has blue eyes not green."

Elias thought for a moment and said, "Your lord has green eyes."

Tony touched over the top of the yellow dragon's head and closed his eyes. Images of the fortress shaking and dirt filling the halls, Marko running for Henkka only to be cut off by a waterfall of dirt, and then running for their lord just as those familiar words rang out.

Timo got up from the floor. "This is definitely Marko. I'll ask Meldia for the necessary tools to change him back to human. She might even be able to remove it without the need of the circle. Or Edric can as well."

Tony opened his eyes and gasped. "It's Tommy. The yellow dragon is our lord. Marko tried to go for Henkka and got cut off from him, so he went for Tommy instead."

Timo wandered over to the yellow dragon. "Lord, can you hear me?"

The yellow dragon roared and then blinked at the sudden noise coming from his mouth.

Timo chuckled. "We'll get you back to humans again. Though you'll be like Tony and Elias as a half-dragon permanently."

The yellow dragon lowered his head.

Timo stroked the yellow dragon's head. "I know it's not ideal for a lord, but I can't completely rid your body of the Dark Magic. Be thankful you're alive at all at this point. From what Balin told us, the lower world is a mess."

*********

Timo managed to get Edric to help them change Marko and Tommy back into humans again. He turned to Edric. "Do I need to draw the circle?"

Edric shook his long gray hair. "No, unless they put several counter curses on top of it. I doubt they had the chance since these two don't seem to have been dragons for long. Half a day at the most and probably why they were scared when the commander found them."

The yellow dragon stood in front of Edric, making a whining sound.

Edric smiled. "You won't feel any pain from the change back. Later is another story but Tony and Elias can help you with that. And Timo of course since his familiar is a dragon."

The yellow dragon sighed smoke out of its nose.

Edric waved his hand, pulling at the red aura around the yellow dragon's body. The yellow dragon shifted in place. He winced and said, "Timo, can you calm him for me. He's resisting it."

Timo reached into the red swirl and touched the top of the yellow dragon's head. "It's ok, Tommy. We're only trying to help you and there is nothing to fear when we're here with you. The images you're seeing are only there to frighten you and nothing more. They're not real."

Edric nodded when the swirl went back into the spiral pattern. "There we go, almost done. Thankfully there's only this main curse."

Timo watched Edric's movement, removing his hand when he saw the final move coming.

Edric brought the red aura into his hands and smacked them together.

The yellow dragon's body shimmered back in their lord's form and fell to the ground.

Timo knelt down by the body, touching over Tommy's neck. "He must have been exhausted from the ordeal. I believe he's sleeping."

"We can have Meldia check him out later. In the meantime, let's take care of the gray dragon first. We might as well get the hard part done while we still have time."

Timo picked up Tommy's body and put it next to where Tony was standing. He stroked the top of the gray dragon's head. "Ok Marko, it's your turn."

The gray dragon whined and refused to move.

"I know, and if we can we'll try to find Henkka. I don't believe they would kill him that easily. If they still plan on using Elias, Henkka will be needed to ensure Tony stays alive like it was in his castle."

The gray dragon sighed smoked out of its nose and got up from the floor.

Tony rubbed the gray dragon's head. "It will be ok, Make."

The gray dragon wandered over to Edric, stopping to stand in front of him.

Edric smiled at the gray dragon. "Like I told your lord, it won't hurt for this part. You will see things that are not real. Nothing can harm you while I or Timo is nearby."

*********

Tommy groaned, moving around in the small bed. He blinked at the low light coming from the hallway and wondered where he was. It was certainly not his fortress bedroom.

The fortress.

Tears gathered in Tommy's eyes. They were all gone. His military forces, the people that he helped when they had problems, the dragons below along with Tony and Elias. Most of all the fortress, the very same one he was born in and that claimed the life of not only his mother at his birth but his father in front of the fortress trying to defend it years later.

How could such a dark, metal fortress bring him such joy and heartache to him at the same time? Why was he longing for it again?

Tommy thought of Pasi who was usually behind his chair. Was he still alive? Or was he killed under the mounds of dirt that poured through the doors and walls?

Then there was Henkka, who Marko tried to save but was unsuccessful. Was their healer gone from this world? Or would he use Henkka for his world domination again?

A snort rang out from the doorway.

Tommy stared at the blond haired man. "Timo?"

Timo entered the room. "You couldn't have prevented it any more than I could have. No one predicted his followers would do such a thing. Especially not bringing the whole fortress under the ground."

"I know but as the lord of that land I can't help to blame myself for not seeing the signs earlier. It's the same thing my father did when I was a young boy."

Timo sat on the edge of Tommy's bed. "It is indeed. He felt he failed his family and country. In the end, he protected them the best he could, even if it had to take his life in the process. Just because you lived, doesn't mean you failed to protect them."

Tommy smiled. "Isn't that my line?"

Timo winked at Tommy. "So maybe I do learn a few things over time. Regardless, you still have Marko, Tony, and Elias. They will follow your lead as they always have."

Tommy made a face. "Tony has never followed my lead no matter what."

"That's what I said - like they always have. So basically Tony will do whatever he feels like, Elias will follow Tony because he doesn't want to be without him, and Marko will be a faithful soldier to his lord."

Ida, a nurse for Meldia's team, appeared at the doorway. "Oh, you're awake. Do you want something to eat?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, thank you."

Timo's eyebrow rose. "What's wrong?"

"It's this weird thing in my stomach. Maybe I'm getting sick?"

Timo smiled and turned to Ida. "Bring some food for him. I know what the problem is."

Ida nodded and left.

Tommy frowned at Timo. "How do you know it's not an upset stomach?"

Timo got off the bed and stood in front of Tommy. "Focus on that pull in your stomach."

Tommy focused on it, gasping when his arms started to turn into yellow scales.

"It's ok, let it happen. You'll be able to turn back."

Tommy let his body turn into scales. He peered out of his large dragon eyes and looked around the room.

"Now focus on that same spot again. It will change you back to human."

Tommy focused on it again, his body shimmering back into human form. He groaned and touched his head. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"It's your body protesting the dragon half inside. If you change once a day, maybe when you first get up, it won't take so much out of you. Then you can start experimenting with staying a dragon for longer periods of time and flying."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't want to be a dragon."

Timo sat down on the edge of the bed again. "It's not a matter of want, it's a part of you whether you like it or not. Just like it is with Tony, Elias, and now Marko."

Tommy glanced up at Timo. "But I'm a lord. I can't be a dragon to my people."

"You have no people, Tommy. You two were the only ones we've found so far. I can imagine he'll start changing the rest into dragons so he can use them against us."

Ida rolled in a tray with food on it. She put it on the table beside the bed and glanced over at Tommy. "It's probably very confusing right now but you are safe here. Even if what people have been speaking of his resurrection, he can't come into this realm. It's protected by Light Magic."

Timo nodded. "She's right, you are safe here. Marko is next door being consoled by Tony so when you're feeling up to it, you can go see him."

Tommy sighed. "Thank you for your help."

Timo smiled and got up. He followed Ida to the doorway and turned. "Give some thought of what I said before."

Tommy swallowed hard. "I will."

**********

Marko turned away from Tony. "I failed Henkka."

"I saw what happened through Tommy's memories as a dragon. You tried to get to him but the dirt blocked your path. There was nothing you could have done and your lord would have been lost if you hadn't gone back for him. Where was Pasi during all of this?"

Marko shrugged. "I have no idea. Usually he's behind the throne, but he wasn't there. I looked after I got my lord."

"Then I hope he protected Henkka. If they're together, then we can find them later. How did you manage to escape the fortress? It's buried deep under the ground."

Marko shook his head. "I honestly don't remember anything after getting my lord. I don't even remember being a dragon as you said I was."

"Not was, you are. I'm sure you're feeling a pull at your middle."

Marko blinked. "I thought that was the pain of losing Henkka?"

"No, it's your dragon half. If you focus on it, you can change into your dragon form."

"What if I don't want to be a dragon?"

"It's not a matter of want, it's always there. Whether you use it or not, you are half-dragon. It's the same with Elias, myself, and now Tommy."

Marko leaned back on his pillows. He focused on the pull inside and his arms turned to scales. He sat up with a start and looked over at Tony.

"Let it happen this time as your body needs to get used to it turning into a dragon."

Marko watched in horror as his whole body turned into a large gray dragon, barely able to fit in the small bed anymore.

Tony inspected Marko's paws until he found the mark. He showed it to Marko. "This is his mark. All of us carry this and the Dark Magic inside our bodies. There's no way to remove it fully so that's why we're half dragons."

Marko blinked fast.

"Focus on that same part of your body and it will change you back. I forgot to have you change back quickly."

Marko shimmered back, his tired body sagging against the pillows.

Tony winced. "Dammit, I should've turned you back sooner."

Timo appeared in the doorway and walked inside. "What's wrong with him?"

Tony groaned. "Of course you show up. Now you're going to lecture me on the dangers of leaving a new dragon in that form for too long."

Timo started to laugh. "Is that what happened? You were chatting with him as a dragon and then got him to change back afterward?"

"Well, I wanted him to know why he was like that. Why he'd never be the same as he was before, that he's marked with Dark Magic forever."

Timo touched over Marko's head. "That's all true but at least do it when he's human again."

"Is he ok?"

Timo removed his hand and turning back to Tony. "He's fine, just exhausted still. I assume it's because he's haunted by dreams of Henkka. It's the same thing with Tommy as well."

Tony slumped on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to do? Are we truly safe here from him?"

Timo sat down beside him. "Not truly safe, no. There are ways of breaking through our magical force field but it would take him a while to do it. Meanwhile, we need to keep an eye on the other realms as well. He could very well destroy each of them one by one in order to get to us."

Tony stared down at his hands. "It's like it was 13 years ago. I don't know if I can deal with that again."

"You don't really have a choice, Tony. Eventually, he's going to find a way to get his revenge on Artim, it's only a matter of time."

*********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil has awoken as they scramble to fight back. Help might be on the way if they can convince their leader.

A commotion sounded outside of Marko's room. Timo and Tony gave each other a look and then raced outside.

Tony dashed over to the two men. "Father, are you ok?"

Alywin winced, his face and chest covered with blood. "I'm fine, they can't kill me with such weak magic or Meldia would have done so eons ago."

As if on cue, Meldia raced into the area. "You fool, what was so important that you had to show up like that?"

Timo pushed the long black hair away from the other man's face. "It's Blaxton."

Meldia swore and called out to her team. "We need to get him out of this hallway and into a room. He looks to have gotten damage to his arms and legs."

Alywin let go of Blaxton's body. "And more than that. They were ready to kill him when I found him in the far parts of the Forsaken Lands. It's a burning landmass now and pretty much destroyed. Also, it's covered in Dark Magic so going near it is like traveling through a war zone."

Timo and Tony helped Alywin to his feet. He sighed at them. "It's getting worse out there and the gods aren't sure what to do. I can't contact my father for some reason, but the rest of them are horrified by what they're seeing. It's all coming apart at the seams."

"Has Metoes gotten up here yet?"

Alywin wiped the blood from his face with the sleeve of his golden shirt. "No, he's still underground with what I assume is the fortress. Did your commander find anything down below?"

Tony motioned down the hallway. "He's still asleep and only half his men returned with him. Balin says they barely escaped with their lives. However, they did manage to find Marko and my lord Tommy as dragons. I don't know how they got out of the fortress, but they were scared and tired when they found them."

"Who else was in that fortress besides them?"

"Cooks, cleaning staff, Marko's soldiers, Pasi, and Henkka."

Alywin blinked. "Henkka? You don't mean Henrik Klingenberg, do you?"

"Yes, he is...was our healer."

Alywin groaned. "Of course. Now he has a healer on his side, whether Henrik is willing or not."

Timo shook his head. "Henkka is not even remotely strong enough as a healer to do any good for him. Now if he had Meldia or even Edric, then we'd have a problem. Henkka was only captured 13 years ago to keep Tony alive enough to destroy the realms."

"Be that as it may, he's still a healer of some sort. They can use him on the dragons or any other creatures they might acquire. Just because he's not as powerful as Meldia doesn't mean he's worthless to Metoes."

Meldia scoffed behind them. "You're missing the real reason Henrik was taken. Being that he's a young magic user, at least compared to us, he could be corrupted easily and turned into a Dark Magic healer."

Tony swallowed hard. "Does that mean he can't be changed back if that happens?"

Timo shrugged. "Maybe, but it would take one of the grand spells to do it. I doubt the gods would allow that to happen for one human male."

Marko appeared at his doorway. "So you're giving up on him that easily?"

Timo turned around to face Marko. "It might be possible to get him back, but it's up to the gods to rid him of the Dark Magic influence. I don't have the power to do that as you've seen for yourself. Tony, Elias, Tommy, and yourself still have Dark Magic inside and will until you die. Only powerful gods can remove such things."

Alywin piped in. "And even if they do remove the Dark Magic, it will be like they ripped out a part of your being. It might very well destroy the person's mind in the process. It's the reason why we usually don't grant it."

Tony shuddered. "And if he was a dragon?"

Alywin shook his head. "You don't want to know such things. It would probably destroy him if we tried it, mentally and physically. It's also the reason why we don't allow even the highest ranking Light Magic users to do it."

Marko blinked. "We? Are you a god?"

Alywin moved away from the other two to approach Marko. "In a manner of speaking, yes I am. Though I'm not as powerful as the gods above me."

"So like a demigod?"

Alywin laughed. "No, I have more power than that. Tony is a demigod."

Marko gaped at Tony.

Tony shuffled his feet. "Despite what it sounds like, I have no powers like my father. Just the ability to heal faster than others, and even that I don't know much about."

Timo sighed. "It hasn't really been unlocked yet. Edric cast a spell on you when you were a baby and it's still on you until someone breaks it."

Tony turned to Meldia. "Why would Edric do that?"

Meldia motioned to Alywin. "Mostly to make sure you didn't develop powers like your father, but also to prevent others from tampering with it. Like Metoes for example, though he could have broken it eventually. That's why you were stuck in the dungeons for so long - he hadn't broken the spell yet."

Marko frowned. "If he gets his hands on Tony again, he could hypothetically use Tony as a way of healing himself?"

Meldia shook her head. "No, Tony would be used to destroy all of the realms. He's far more powerful like that than his healing abilities alone."

"If you have someone that regenerates, why not use it like that instead of just burning Tony out in one fell swoop?"

Timo smiled at Marko. "That's why he took Henkka. He was supposed to keep Tony alive while Metoes used him to destroy the realms. Tony wouldn't be able to last through all twelve realms and Henkka would ensure Tony did. Henkka would do it because he cares about Tony and wouldn't want him to die. Hence why both were stolen at the same time."

"Yes, but they weren't both stolen at the same time now. He has Henkka via the fortress but Tony is here. Wouldn't that change his plans a bit?"

"Indeed it would, which is why he's buried himself deep in the ground. We can't attack him from there but he can get to us."

All of them turned to face Edric.

Marko frowned at Edric. "He can still get in here? Tony told me it was protected from Dark Magic."

"It is for now, but throw enough Dark Magic at it and it will fall eventually. Not to mention there are ways to get into realms without having to destroy them first as Timo can tell you. He managed to get into Dracona without our knowing."

Marko cocked his head to the side. "If there's a way to get here, then there must be a way to get to him. I can't believe going underground is going to stop gods like you."

"Alywin is the only god here, but you are right in some respects. There is a way to get to him, but what would we do with such knowledge? I doubt he's going to let us waltz in and take back the various Dark Magic users he's managed to free from the Forsaken Lands."

Tommy appeared in his doorway. "What if we do like we did last time? Attack en masse at his position."

Edric sighed at Tommy. "It would be folly to even attempt such a thing. We had thousands of dragons, Light Magic users, and gods back then. All of the dragons are in Dracona now and I doubt the gods would help us on a suicide mission."

Tony turned to his father. "What if the gods freed the dragons from Dracona for this war? They could return there when it was over. It's the last thing Metoes would expect and there are more dragons in Dracona than I'm sure he has for forces."

Alywin stroked his chin. "Well, isn't that an interesting proposal. The question is would the dragons want to help us destroy Metoes all over again? Most of them lost their lives 13 years ago doing that very thing."

Elias stepped out of the hallway. "There's one way to find out - ask them. Or more importantly, ask my mother."

***********

"Absolutely not!"

Elias gave Meldia a pained look. "I'm her son, there's no one else that can convince her to fight in this. Sending Tony or Timo or even Alywin would be pointless."

Arric piped in. "I could talk with her."

Alywin rolled his eyes. "Yes, so he can create another dragon child."

Meldia shook her head at Elias. "We can't risk you going there and being captured by Metoes. He's already made it shake there, pretty much telling us that he can get there if need be."

Tony stepped forward. "I'll go with him."

Edric pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, let's give him both pieces of the equation at once."

Tony made a face. "At least someone would be with him. I can turn into a dragon and I know how to fight in that form if need be."

Timo snorted. "I'll go with Elias. I can find her location via Elias."

"But your den is on the other side of the area. It would take too long to get there. You might as well send my father."

Alywin shrugged. "I don't mind escorting Elias to her. I've done it before."

Meldia sighed at all of them. "You're all missing the point. We can't allow Elias to go anywhere that Metoes can access."

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Then how do you propose we get help from the dragons? The gods aren't going to help us, so we need to be the ones. Elias is her son and will listen to his pleas, especially if his life is in danger because of it. Timo told me a while ago that a mother will fight for her son in ways that most people couldn't comprehend."

Alywin shook his head. "Yes, but you saw how she was when we left. She had already accepted that she might not see Elias again. What makes you think Elias will manage to convince her?"

"Well, assuming it will fail is just what he wants, to cause us to overthink our positions and make a mistake. That's why he hasn't done anything up here other than the Forsaken Lands. He's waiting for us to attack him with our meager forces while he destroys everything up here. If we've got a chance to turn the tables on him, I say we should take it."

Timo's eyebrow rose.

Tony stuck his tongue out at him. 

Elias laughed and pulled Tony closer. "He's right. We need the dragons on our side or Metoes will just take them for himself and you'll never get them back into Dracona."

Edric shook his head. "This is all well and good but even if we convince the dragons to help us, we still have to get them out of Dracona. The gods are the only ones who can do that."

Alywin nodded. "That is true, but I can try and convince them of that if I'm not going with Elias."

"I will lead Elias to her."

Alywin's eyes widened.

Blaxton scoffed at his reaction. "My realm has been destroyed and I have little use for talking in circles, so I will accompany Elias to Dracona. I am a god and I can protect him if need be."

Elias frowned. "You've been there before?"

"Yes, and I know the way to the Queen of Dragons as well. She knows me from the past."

Alywin shook his head. "That is an understatement. You mated with her for years before the gods found out."

"It is true and I was punished for it by looking after the Forsaken Lands. I don't regret any of the time I spent in her company. It was some of the best parts of my life."

Tony turned to Alywin. "What happens when a god and the Queen of Dragons mate?"

Blaxton grinned but said nothing.

"It created the King of Dragons, which was used of course to wrangle the demons underground. The same ones that are now probably under Metoes' control, along with the King of Dragons."

Blaxton's massive fists tightened. "He will pay for that, that much I can guarantee. Now that I don't have to guard the Forsaken Lands, I will aid in the fight against him. He will know what it feels like to cross the former God of War."

Tony's eyes widened. "The former?"

Blaxton laughed and patted Tony's shoulder, making Tony's body sag down with the force of it. "Oh yes, son of Alywin, I fought with the best of them before you humans even existed. I shall fight again for my son and the rest of the realms."

*********

Tony hugged Elias goodbye, his hands grabbing for Elias' shirt and holding tight.

Elias nuzzled Tony's head. "I will be back."

"I know, I just...I know."

Elias smiled, leaning down to kiss Tony's lips. "Be good while I'm away."

Tony laughed after they parted. "You know that will never happen."

"No truer words have been spoken," said Timo, standing off to the side.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned in to breathe in Elias' scent. He whispered under his breath, "Come back to me, Viljanen."

Elias kissed Tony's forehead. "I will, I doubt the gods will let me die that easily. Nor do I think Blaxton would let it happen. He'd miss out on a chance to kick some ass."

Blaxton grinned. "You are correct, and I intend to keep you safe. Now let's get this over with so we can come back here with a plan of attack."

Elias moved to step away but Tony's hands were still on the front of his shirt. He cupped Tony's face and pulled it up to look in his eyes. "Your grandfather told us we are destined to be together not so long ago. I believe his words and that he will keep me safe until I come back to you."

Tony bit his lip, tears gathering in his eyes. He let go of Elias' shirt.

Elias smiled and kissed Tony's lips again. "I'll be back before you know it."

Tony turned to Blaxton. "Keep him safe, I want to be with him again."

Blaxton flexed one of his thick arms. "They don't stand a chance against me. I shall protect your mate with every breath in my body."

**********

Elias released the trapped breath he'd been holding as soon as they landed in Dracona without any incidents. The ground wasn't shaking anymore, but trees had come loose and lay across the ground. Lakes like the one Tony and Elias had seen earlier had dried up.

Blaxton frowned at one such lake. "This is not good. Without water, most of these dragons will die off."

"Aren't they already dead here?"

"In a manner of speaking, but they can die out after that as well. It's hard to explain."

Elias felt the familiar tug on his dragon half and turned to the right. "She's this way."

"I know, I can smell her."

Elias' eyes widened.

Blaxton laughed and shoved Elias forward. "I was her mate at one point. It's only natural that I can smell her again. She hasn't changed in that regard."

Elias bit his lip, figuring to ask more would open a can of worms he might not want to know.

"You do know that I am a god and I can hear that."

Elias stopped walking to stare at Blaxton.

Blaxton laughed, shaking his long black hair. "It is not as weird as you might think it is."

"But...but you're human in appearance. How did you...forget it, I don't want to know."

Blaxton started walking again with Elias in tow. "Gods can change their forms. Or rather, older gods like I am can. The newer gods like Alywin can't because of the havoc us older gods caused in the various realms. Mating with pretty much anything to see what the outcome was or even how it felt."

Elias blinked fast, trying to think of such a thing.

"I'm sure you and your dragon mate have thought about trying to join as dragons. You can if done with a bit of care. It is definitely possible for two male dragons."

"Tony has been egging me on to do it but I keep diverting his attention to something else. It's not that I don't want to, but I don't know it just sounds weird to me."

Blaxton laughed. "Well, that's how I joined with your mother. I changed into a black dragon and we mated. At first, I just wanted to see how it felt as a dragon, but I began to develop feelings for her over time. She was always kind to me, even if she knew I wasn't a real dragon."

Elias smiled and walked into the forest. "I believe my mother cares for anyone who shows her respect. Unlike with my father, who used her to get what he wanted, you treated her with respect. At least from what I can gather of how you speak of her."

"Your father was a fool and if he wasn't fighting with us, I would have destroyed him the moment I saw him alive in Artim. He treated her like an object instead of the queen that she is. Without him doing something so stupid like creating a dragon child, we could have avoided most of this from happening. Yes, Metoes would have acquired something else to further his agenda, but he wouldn't have you."

A loud roar sounded out, shaking the trees and birds inside the forest.

Elias' eyes widened.

Blaxton grinned. "She remembers me."

**********

They arrived at the large black dragon guarding the Queen of Dragons. Any other time Elias approached this dragon, it would give him a roar and then his mother would roar something to get him to move.

This time, however, it took one look at Blaxton and buried its head into Blaxton's large body. The dragon was still huge compared to Blaxton, but it didn't seem to mind acting like a young dragon for head rubs.

Elias gaped at it.

Blaxton grinned at Elias' stunned look, rubbing the top of the black dragon's massive head. "He hasn't seen his father in a while."

"He's also your son? How many do you have with my mother?"

"Just the two. The King of Dragons was the first and then this one later. Once we decided to have the King of Dragons down below with the demons, this one would be the dragon to guard her."

Queen of Dragons roared out behind them.

Blaxton gave the black dragon one more head rub before approaching her. He bowed, breathing deep to get a smell of her scent. "I bring your son for a request."

Queen of Dragons roared, standing up and grabbing Blaxton before he had a chance to bring his head up from the bow. She nuzzled along his large body, chirping and murmuring things.

Blaxton smiled when the Queen of Dragons gave his head a lick. "I missed you too, my queen. It was not my doing that we've been apart for this long. My realm was destroyed by the cowardly Metoes so I am free to visit you more."

Queen of Dragons sniffed his belly.

Blaxton gasped as the Queen of Dragons' nose slid further down. "We don't really have time for that now, but later for sure."

Queen of Dragons roared, pawing at Blaxton's clothes.

Blaxton smiled, turning back to Elias. "Give us a moment."

"For what?"

Blaxton rolled off the Queen of Dragons' body, shimmering into a black dragon that was a bit bigger than the one who guarded the Queen. He gave Elias a pained look and then wrapped his arms around the Queen's body. They lay wrapped around each other on the ground.

Elias frowned and then realized what they were doing. He whipped around, a blush covering his face.

**********

Elias stared up at the black dragon who guarded the Queen of Dragons. It was intently watching his parents mate.

A sigh escaped Elias' lips before he turned his head just a little to see what was going on behind them.

They wrapped around each other, with Blaxton behind his mother. Their heads entwined with the gentle rocking of their bodies.

It was nothing like what Elias had witnessed through his mother's memories of his parents mating. That was fast and dominating on the part of his father's white dragon.

This was lovemaking, slow and gentle as dragons could be in that regard. There were random licks between them as if they were kissing deeply while the mating was taking place.

Elias wondered if this is what it would look like when Tony and he mated as dragons. Would it be slow and intimate or fast and hard like his parent's mating? 

He touched over his heart, the ache of Tony not being here hitting him for the first time. He'd never been alone in Dracona other than the very first time. His mother had distracted him enough for him to forget about Tony for a few hours. However, the ache he was feeling now was ten times worse than before. He longed to touch his mate again, join with him as Blaxton and his mother were doing in front of him.

With a frown covering his face, Elias turned around to give them some privacy again.

*********

Tony got up from the chair he was sitting in and wandered over to the open door. They'd landed in this same room years ago when he carried Elias to Artim for the first time. He leaned into the breeze coming from the opening, the dragon inside aching to fly again.

But they wouldn't let him do that.

Meldia would yell and compare him to his father yet again while Edric would give him the disappointed father look that he never got a chance to see growing up.

Still, the breeze felt good on his skin and there were no hunters aiming at his dragon form up here.

Then there was Elias. He hadn't been gone more than an hour but he longed for Elias as if he'd been gone for a year. The ache inside pulled at him, reminding him that his mate was not near, that he wasn't complete without him.

Tony sighed, shimmering into his red dragon form. He closed his eyes and jumped out of the doorway.

**********

Timo was with Edric and Meldia in the Sacred Spring room when a man dressed in red velvet rushed into the room. He arched an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"A dragon, flying outside and around the castle. Should I alert the forces?"

Edric frowned. "A dragon? That's odd, there shouldn't be any left in this realm."

Timo walked over to the Well of Rembrance and looked out of the opening to the side of it. He snorted at the red dragon roaring and flying over the tops of the spiral columns. "No need to alert the forces. I know who it is."

The man in red velvet blinked. "Who it is? It's a dragon."

Timo laughed. "Yes, but this dragon is actually a human as well."

Meldia groaned. "It's Tony, isn't it?"

"Yes and from the way he's roaring, he's lamenting about his missing mate. Elias in this case."

The man in red velvet's eyes went large. "The sons of Alywin and Arric are mates?"

Timo laughed at the expression. "It's a long story but yes they are. I don't think they've been apart for long over the past three years. Not to mention Tony doesn't do well when it comes to waiting. Now that he doesn't have his dragons anymore, Elias is all he has left."

Meldia made a face. "Still, he shouldn't be outside like that."

"Let him have this, it's not like it's doing any harm. Elias will return soon and he'll be back inside."

**********

Elias waited until both Blaxton and his mother roared out before thinking about turning around.

A deep laugh sounded out behind him. "You can turn back, Elias. We are finished and I've done what she asked of me."

Elias turned around with a frown. "What she's asked of you? You didn't want to mate with her?"

Blaxton gave one last touch to the Queen of Dragons before walking over to stand beside Elias. "She would not have to ask me to mate with her, I would do that freely."

"Then I don't understand what you meant from before."

Blaxton smiled at the Queen of Dragons. "She asked for another child, to which I have provided."

Elias stared up at his mother. "Why?"

Queen of Dragons reached out, scooping up Elias from the ground and holding him tight to her body. She spoke in his mind, "I know what you want to ask of me. You will need my grown son in that quest and should he be destroyed I will need another to guard me."

"Destroyed? They're already dead."

Blaxton shook his long black hair. "They aren't dead, at least from what you think of as being dead. They have moved onto another realm to live out the rest of their lives. Should they die in the lower realm, they will die and never come back to Dracona again. She is protecting herself in case that comes to pass."

Elias looked up at his mother. "You are not coming with?"

Queen of Dragons shook her head. "No, I can't abandon my unborn child and those who wish to not join your cause."

"Those who don't wish to help? Don't they understand that this realm could be destroyed like the Forsaken Lands was?"

"They will know of it when the gods decide to grant this. The gods will let them know what will happen should they choose to go or stay here with me."

Elias shook his head. "I don't like the idea of you staying behind. If something were to happen...."

"All must die someday. If it is my time to die, then so be it. I do not fear what it is evitable."

Tears gathered in Elias' eyes. "No, I can't accept such a thing. I've only just had you in my life and I don't want that to end."

Queen of Dragons gave Elias' head a lick. "I will always be with you, my son. Even if I am wiped out somehow, we will be together in your memories and dreams. They can't take such a thing away from us."

Blaxton folded his arms across his chest. "Not to mention someone will be watching over Dracona when we are attacking Metoes. Just like you won't be there either."

Elias frowned. "I don't get a chance to defeat him?"

Blaxton laughed, shaking his stocky build. "Of course not. You are who we are all protecting from harm. It would be folly to have you there so he could get his hands on you. You will remain in Artim with probably Tony's father."

"So I will be separated from Tony again."

Blaxton shook his head. "I doubt they'll let him be there either. Both of you can be used to destroy the world."

**********

After saying their lengthy goodbyes, Blaxton and Elias headed back to Artim to see if Alywin had returned.

Elias wore a frown the whole time.

Blaxton shook his head, his flowing black locks swirling in the air as they moved through space to Artim. "You will see her again. There will be dragons who will stay with their young and others who will protect her. They won't get to her so easily as she is hidden from normal people. Even Metoes can't get to her unless he destroys the whole realm."

The frown deepened on Elias' face. "That's what I'm worried about. If we're down on the lower lands trying to defeat him, he could be up here destroying Dracona."

"As I said, there will be others watching out for Dracona while you're in Artim and they're down below. We're not stupid enough to put all of our eggs into one basket as those humans down below like to say. There are always backup troops if needed."

Elias blinked. "The gods?"

"Most likely and some demigods like your mate. Everyone will be trying to stop Metoes from destroying the world. Their very lives depend on that."

*********


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tactical advantage has been found in the most unlikely place. Will it turn the tide in battle?

Timo stood in the grand hall, staring out the opened door at a red dragon circling overhead. Tony had been out there for well over two hours, never ceasing in his desperate cries for his mate. He had no idea how he was going to protect Elias while Tony was with them. It would be folly to have them both be together in the same place. At least having Tony with them, they would know where he was.

Though trying to convince Tony of leaving Elias here would be the hardest part. If the roaring outside were any indication, having them apart for long would affect their ability to concentrate on the task at hand. 

As it is, Tony would just be there as a last resort should Edric want to remove the spell on him. Just what kind of powers Tony actually had was unknown other than the quick healing ability. He could very well have god-like powers like his father or even Metoes. If Metoes obtained something like that, the results would be disastrous.

Edric already made his opinion known to Timo of such things, saying that he would not remove it while Metoes was nearby.

What if Tony's life was in jeopardy? Would Edric remove it then?

Timo shuddered to think of Edric letting Tony die to not give Metoes the upper hand. Though he wasn't sure and as he was a lesser magic user compared to Edric, he didn't have the authority to question it.

Even if it tore Timo up inside should it come to pass.

*********

Blaxton and Elias landed in the grand hall.

Timo turned, smiling at them. "Please tell me you managed to get them to side with us?"

Elias shrugged. "It depends on the gods now. My mother gave us her approval, but if they choose to stay with her then it won't even matter. She told me the gods would tell the dragons if they decided to allow it."

Blaxton nodded. "And also what the consequences of staying and the possibility of Metoes trying to destroy Dracona. Whoever comes with us, will have to know that they might not come back. Then again, if Metoes gets his hands on both Tony and Elias, everything is destroyed anyway. Really it's a matter of dying now or later."

Timo leaned against the wall. "That's pretty much what it was back then too. Fight with us to destroy Metoes' castle and all that's inside or face the possibility of annihilation later."

Blaxton walked forward to stand next to Timo. "Though this time, the dragons will be gone forever and not returned to Dracona. At least back then, when they still existed in that realm they could hope to be in Dracona when they died. Now they will cease to exist if they die. How many will step forward for that prospect?"

Elias noticed roars coming from outside. He wandered over to the opening to look out.

Timo sighed behind him. "It's Tony. He's been like that since you left. It's one thing that will be a problem when this all starts."

Blaxton's eyebrow rose. "How so? They'll be together here."

"No, they won't. Well, Elias will be up here with someone watching over him. Tony will be us on the front lines of this war. The reason being is not having both of them captured at the same time. Keep them apart and Metoes has to tip it hand either way."

Elias shimmered into a brown dragon and roared.

The red dragon circled around and darted for the opening, dashing inside to stand in front of Elias' dragon. He leaned down and sniffed the new scents on Elias' body.

Elias sniffed Tony, nudging his head into Tony's.

Tony's dragon body towered over Elias, his front paw reaching out to pull Elias closer.

Elias roared at Tony, pointing his head at Tony's body.

Tony closed his eyes, focusing on the dragon inside. Soon his body was shimmering, but not changing back into a human. Instead, shrinking in size to be a little smaller than Elias' dragon body.

Timo gaped at it.

Blaxton's eyebrow rose. "He has the ability to change his body size?"

Timo shook his head. "Not that I know of, but he just did it. I need to tell Edric about this."

Tony's smaller body laid in front of Elias. Elias leaned down to lick it, tasting his lover for the first time in dragon form. He crouched behind Tony, pulling him closer and entwining the rest of his body with Tony's

Blaxton grabbed Timo's arm. "Maybe we should give them some privacy. It's only fair as Elias did the same for me."

Timo's eyebrow rose. "Privacy from what?"

Blaxton grinned. "From my mating with the Queen of Dragons. She missed me and I did of her."

Timo stared at him. "You can't be serious. You mated with her again? What if it births another King of Dragons?"

"No, he will be like his brother. He will stand guard while his big brother fights with us."

"Wait, the large black dragon in front of the Queen of Dragons is also your son?"

Blaxton walked away with Timo in tow. "He is and he will fight for the right to keep his mother safe."

***********

Elias didn't know what he was doing, only that he wanted more of Tony. He assumed it would be the same way as when they were humans, preparing themselves first before continuing, but Tony slid back on him and they were joined.

It took him a few seconds to figure out dragon sex was not like normal sex. The dragon inside was releasing constantly and not in one big move like with human sex. Maybe to ensure the egg inside was fertilized instead of wasting time with building it up.

Either way, Tony's dragon bucked with each slow thrust. Elias found himself licking the side of Tony's scaly neck just to feel Tony shiver and arch against him.

Tony whined, patting at Elias' paws that were holding his body tight.

At first, Elias wasn't sure what Tony was trying to convey and then he realized that he was neglecting a very important part of Tony's body and that if they were humans his hand would be all over it.

How did that work for dragons? And with oversized paws no less. Could he hurt Tony in the process if he wasn't careful enough? There was so much they probably should have discussed before proceeding like this, but after seeing his mother and Blaxton mating it was all he could think of when he saw Tony flying outside.

Elias removed one paw from Tony's side and slid it down Tony's belly. Tony arched up and came down hard. Elias glided his paw further down until it brushed over Tony's hard cock. Admittedly, Elias never looked down when he was in dragon form, so he had no idea it could get that big.

Tony didn't seem to mind the big paw rubbing slowly and he roared when Elias started to move it rougher.

Elias' eyes fluttered, something was building inside him and pulling at his human half. Maybe being half dragon meant he would get the effects of that type of mating along with this one.

Whatever it was it didn't last as he pushed hard into Tony's body. Tony roared, his own body getting the same effect that Elias' did.

Tony leaned back and licked at Elias' face.

Elias licked the top of Tony's head, his paws coming up to touch Tony's chest.

With a sated sigh, Tony closed his eyes.

*********

When Timo and Blaxton returned with Edric and Meldia, Tony and Elias were asleep and curled up as dragons.

Edric wandered over to look at Tony. "He is smaller than normal. I don't know how this is possible as other human-dragon hybrids can't do this."

Blaxton cocked his head to the side. "Both of them have been touched by the Queen of Dragons, as has Timo. I wonder if that is the reason."

Edric turned and stared at Blaxton. "They have?"

Timo scoffed. "Of course they have. Elias is her son and was the first one to receive some of her powers, but none grants you the ability to grow larger or smaller. I have the same powers and while I'm not a hybrid like they are, I can't make my familiar smaller than it normally is."

Blaxton motioned at Tony's sleeping form. "Yes, but he's part god. What if his powers are finally manifesting?"

Edric waved his hand over Tony's head. "The spell that I cast on him when he was a baby is still there."

"What kind of spell is it? Does it just inhibit his healing properties?"

Edric moved away from Tony to stand in front of Blaxton. "It's a multi-purpose spell. Basically, it counters anyone who tampers with it but also at the same time stops Tony from using powers associated with it like his healing ability."

Meldia wandered over to Tony. "I wonder if one of his powers is to counteract the spell in certain situations."

Edric shook his long gray hair. "That's not possible. Yes, he is a demigod, but this spell is too far reaching for him to be able to do that."

Blaxton stroked his bearded chin. "Do spells fade over time? Tony is over thirty and I assume this spell is not a grand spell."

"It is not, no. I can only use those with gods and there's no need for such a thing for this. His powers aren't powerful enough to destroy himself or others. That would be the only reason to use a grand spell on him."

Tony blinked his dragon eyes at the people standing in front of him. He turned his head and licked Elias' face.

Elias opened his eyes, glancing down at Tony to whine at him.

Tony snorted smoke out of his nose and shimmered back into a human. Elias followed him shortly after.

All four turned to look at them. Edric stepped forward to stand in front of Tony. "How did you change your dragon size?"

Tony shrugged, getting off the floor and pulling Elias up. "I don't know, I just thought about it and did it. Usually I make myself larger than I am, but I guess it works both ways."

Timo frowned. "You've had this power for a while?"

"Yes, since I became a dragon. That's how I controlled the dragons I first got. After that, I didn't need to do it because they all learned to behave. That's the first time I've changed my size in years."

Timo turned to Elias. "Can you change your dragon size?"

"Not that I know of." He glanced over at Tony. "How do you do it? Focus on your core?"

"No, you just focus on your body shape and it changes."

Elias shimmered into his dragon form and concentrated on changing his shape.

Nothing happened.

Tony touched over Elias' head. "Try again."

Elias focused and his body got taller, bumping into the high ceiling of the grand hall.

Tony laughed and called up, "You can stop now!"

Elias glanced around with wide eyes. He roared, shaking the glass windows several rooms down the hall.

"I have an idea if we use the dragons to aid us," said Timo, turning to grin at Edric.

**********

Tony motioned at Marko. "Have you been practicing your dragon changing every day?"

Marko shimmered into his gray dragon and then back again. "It doesn't hurt as much after a week. It still wears me out if I stay in it too long."

Tony glanced over at Tommy. "What about you?"

Tommy stared at the ground. "I don't want to have a dragon half."

"Too bad, you have one. If you don't practice with it, when the time comes you'll be unable to change. Trust me, if we all go to war you're more valuable as a dragon than a lowly human."

Tommy shook his head. "I find that hard to believe. I'm a lord, I can aid them in military matters."

"You were a lord. Your ruling area is gone, not to mention the fortress you reigned from. Once you realize that, you will see that being a dragon is more valuable. Especially if the dragons from Dracona do not help us."

Tommy walked away from Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Marko. "Ok now that you can change effortlessly, we're going to practice flying. In here for now but eventually outside so you can help us take out the ground soldiers."

Marko looked over at Tommy, who stared at a still life painting on the wall. "Don't you think you're being hard on our lord? He just lost everything in his life and you make it sound like it was no big deal."

Tony glared at Marko. "A fortress can be rebuilt. I lost the last dragons in our realm because of Metoes. There are no more except in Dracona, and soon there won't be any there if we don't win this war. I'll be damned if I'm going to waste time on things that can be rebuilt and not a chance to prevent all of us from dying at once."

Tommy sighed but didn't turn around. "I was born in that fortress, Tony. It's the only place I've ever known. The same place my father ruled from and died in front of 13 years ago and the same place my mother died in while trying to give birth to me." He turned around to face Tony. "It's not as unique as your dragons, but it was worth something to me."

"Then what would you have me do? Die needlessly because my lord was too sad about his fortress to do anything about it?" Tony stopped to shake his head. "If Metoes gets his hands on either I or Elias, you're dead. I don't like that prospect any more than Elias does, so I will do everything in my power to prevent it. If you don't want to help, fine. Though I doubt your father would approve of you standing around and not using the powers you have."

"And what would you know of my father?"

"He died protecting what he loved, namely you. What are you dying for?"

A frown covered Tommy's face.

"You may not want to choose what it is now, but soon you won't have a chance to decide."

*********

Elias glanced up to see Tony storming into his room and pace. He rose an eyebrow at him. "Flying practice didn't go too well with our lord and Marko?"

Tony slammed his fist on the nearby table, shaking the random stuff that sat on top. "Our lord is a fool. He's still insistent on ignoring that he's half dragon like it's some sort of disease."

Elias moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. "He's scared. Whether you like it not, that's what he is. He's lost everything he knows and now he doesn't know how to proceed."

"Can't he see that this isn't the time to care about things like that? We could all be wiped out in any minute and he'll still be lamenting about his damn fortress."

Elias reached out, pulling Tony over to stand in front of him. "Is that the real reason you're angry at him?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Elias looped his arms around Tony, bringing him down to sit on his lap. "Isn't the real reason that he hates his dragon half, a half that you've come to be protective of?"

Tony sighed, touching the front of Elias' blue shirt.

"Despite what he thinks, having a dragon half has been interesting to say the least. Being able to soar through the air, free as a bird. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Tony mumbled, "You were already half dragon."

Elias smiled, kissing Tony's cheek. "Ok, so maybe I'm not as objective as I could be but I still believe he's scared of it. From what I've seen of our lord, he's always been in control of most situations. The only times he hasn't was the fortress getting buried and 13 years ago as a young man when his father died to protect him."

"And now others are in control."

Elias brushed the hair out of Tony's face. "Exactly. He's been transported back to when he was a child and had no say in what happened to his life. It's a scary position to be in."

Tears gathering in Tony's eyes. "I've never been in control of anything. It's always been decided for me by my parents, by the gods, by Timo and his group, by everyone but me. If this one moment means I get a chance to help destroy Metoes for the last time, I will take it. It will mean that I can finally be in control of my life, not waiting around for him to rise again and have to go into hiding once more."

Elias hugged Tony tight. "Like you, I've never been in control either. A pawn for others to move around at their whim and nothing more. I believe it's the reason we were destined to be with each other. We've both experienced what it's like to have nothing and still be used for others' gain or safety."

*********

Tommy wandered around the hallways with Marko a few paces behind him. He wasn't heading for a particular place, just needing to get away from it all.

There was no way to escape it. Tony was right in him having nothing now. No place to go back to, no people to avenge or help, and no one to talk with.

Well, other than Marko and even he still treated Tommy as if he was his lord. He wasn't anyone's lord anymore, a reality he didn't want to face.

He walked through the hallways, passing decorated rooms full of paintings or fancy furniture. Things that he never had in his life. 

After a few minutes, we wandered into a golden room with a fountain and a pond built into a terrace.

Marko called out behind him. "I think this is the room Tony told me about when his father first appeared, trapped in a pool or something. I thought he was pulling my leg, but this is the room from his descriptions."

Tommy wandered over to the look at the fountain. He circled around it and stopped short when he saw Tony's father's carving. "So he really is a god. He's on this with a sword."

Marko shuffled over and looked where Tommy pointed. "Wow, Tony looks just like him. I guess I didn't notice it the other day."

Tommy moved over to the pond, staring down at the dark surface. "How can a person come out of a pond? It doesn't make...."

Marko glanced up from the fountain. "What is it?"

Tommy knelt beside the pond.

Marko hurried over to it. "Wait, is that Pasi?"

Tommy watched Pasi duck into rooms in the basement of the fortress. He looked to be escaping from someone following him. "He's still alive."

"What if this is just replaying the past?"

"It isn't."

Marko whipped around to stare at the figure standing before him. "Wait, how did you get in here without me seeing?"

Alywin smiled at him. "I'm a god, we do that. I was hoping to find Meldia or Edric here."

"They're in her room I believe."

Alywin moved over to stand beside Tommy, looking down at the water. "These images you're seeing are happening right now. Despite its name, it actually does show you current things instead of remembering dead people. This man, who I assume you know, looks to be hiding from someone."

Tommy sucked in a breath. "Yes, I think that too. He was...he was in my fortress. He would stay behind my chair to record conversations and interact with others."

Alywin cocked his eyebrow. "Is that all he was to you?"

Tommy bit his lip. "Yes, just that."

Alywin knelt down beside Tommy. "I don't believe that for a moment. The way you look at him is not the look of a lord looking at his charge."

Tommy shook his long blond hair. "I am his lord, any more than that is not appropriate."

Alywin snorted. "To hell with appropriate. As long as you aren't ignoring the pleas of your lands because of him then there is nothing wrong with being together. Love is meant to be had if it's mutual."

"I don't know if he cared for me. It never came up in our conversations."

Alywin got up from the ground. "Well, then you're just going to have to live long enough to find out. To me, it looks like he's trying to find a way out of wherever he is. Maybe to find you again."

**********

Edric and Timo were sitting in Meldia's room when Alywin appeared in the doorway.

"Did you miss me?"

Meldia scoffed. "We never get the chance to miss you because you're always there whether we want it or not."

Alywin winked at her and turned to the two men. "The gods have granted us access to the dragons in Dracona for our mission. Though some of the dragons may choose to stay with the Queen of Dragons, either for her defense or caring for their young."

Timo nodded. "Yes, we knew that. Elias told us that much from the Queen of Dragons herself."

Alywin leaned against the doorway. "Just letting you know in case Elias didn't get a chance to meet with her. Now it's a matter of how we use the dragons that do come with us. Being that they will cease to exist upon dying down there, a sane plan would be ideal. As much as I love to go all in at once, I will defer to you three as to how to proceed."

Timo's eyebrow rose. "Is that an order from your father?"

Alywin grumbled. "Yes, much to my dismay. Though I guess if it was going to be anybody against Metoes, it might as well be you three leading the charge. After all, you've all been in this place before."

Edric sat back on the chair. "Yes, unfortunately. I had hoped he was gone for good the last time. As usual, he gets to prove me wrong again."

Meldia leaned over her desk. "Will this actually kill him for good?"

Edric shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't know why the gods even allowed him to be resurrected in the first place. They made such a big deal about destroying the book and his staff, and yet here we are again with him coming into being by unusual means."

Alywin laughed. "Isn't that what they're supposed to do? Present a problem and have you solve it."

Meldia made a face. "Yes, but they keep doing it with Metoes. Why him?"

"Well, his father is still a god. Albeit with fewer powers than he had when Metoes was originally created. He probably enjoys watching his son wreak havoc on the lower lands like I do with my kids. Then again, his kid is trying to kill everyone off and remake the world in his own image. You'd think his father would be a bit concerned about being killed off like the rest of us."

Timo scoffed. "Or maybe he doesn't care. Isn't his father the God of Chaos?"

"Yes, an appropriate name for him if you think about it. The apple didn't fall far from the tree with that one."

"We need to deal with this problem now before he starts going for the other realms. I was talking about this with Edric when we found out Tony has extra dragon powers. Namely the ability to change the size of himself and others. I don't know if it's a temporary effect or not but it would be immensely useful to create dragons who were massive."

Alywin stared at Timo. "He has that power? Interesting, I didn't think that goes with normal hybrid dragons. I wonder if it's from the Queen of Dragons' sister."

"Oh, I'd totally forgotten about that. His abilities to talk to dragons and see their visions are part of that power she bestowed on him as she died. That might be where it came from."

Alywin walked inside the room to stand near Meldia's desk. "Especially if he can do it to other dragons. I assume you tested that?"

"Yes, he tried it on Elias when we figured out Elias couldn't do it by himself. He grew to many times his size and took up most of the grand hall."

Alywin grinned. "That would be a very good power to have, especially with Metoes in control of the King of Dragons. We could make several that were his size or larger. It would give us an advantage of the hundreds of demons that reside under the ground."

Timo sat forward in his chair. "Exactly, and we'd only need a few of them. Maybe having the other dragons who help us used as a distraction or help get trapped people out. That's assuming he hasn't killed everyone in the fortress and surrounding lands."

"Well one of them was still alive when I appeared in the Sacred Spring room. Tommy, I believe that's his name, was watching a bushy headed man run through what appeared to be dungeons or a basement. He hasn't been captured yet."

"So Pasi is still alive. That's good because Tommy would be even more miserable than he already is if he was dead."

Alywin cocked an eyebrow at Timo. "So you knew they were lovers? Or at the very least that Tommy loves him?"

"I've known for years, subtly pushing them together. Though Tommy is as honor bound as his father was, meaning he won't go against the norm to be with Pasi."

Alywin shook his head. "Humans are so weird like that. If you like someone and they like you back, just be with them. None of this dancing around the issue for years on end."

Timo laughed. "That's what makes them humans. If they weren't so infuriating in their actions, we wouldn't have to intervene so much. Your son being a case in point."

Alywin beamed. "My son is just like me. Well, in some cases at least. He worries more about things than I do, but we both know what we want and go for it."

Meldia rolled her eyes. "Only you would be proud of someone who causes havoc at every turn."

Alywin winked at Meldia. "All parents aspire to have their children follow in their footsteps. In this case, I aspire to have Tony never back down from what he believes is right, to love and savor life, and to live his life to the fullest. Isn't that a good thing?"

Timo smiled at the look of annoyance on Meldia's face. "In some regards it is, but others not so much. As it is, we're going to be taking Tony with us and I worry that he might do something without thinking."

Edric nodded. "Most likely he will, but I'm hoping to have someone else keep an eye on him. Someone like Blaxton or even Balin."

Meldia shook her graying hair. "Balin will be looking after Dracona like he normally is. We'll have to appoint someone else to look after him. Maybe his lord or the commander of the lower armies."

Edric looked over at Alywin. "I was thinking that you should be the one to watch over Elias here. Having a god would be better than one of us Light Magic users doing it. You have more power at your disposal than we do."

"As much as I'd love to bring out my golden sword and fight again, that proposal makes sense. I will watch over him. Though how do I get in contact with you, should something happen to Artim? 

Meldia pointed at her desk. "I intend to make a connection to the lower lands from here. Should you run into trouble, you can contact us from here."

Timo cocked his head to the side. "Why not use the Well of Rembrance? It's obviously connected to other realms."

"I don't know if they'd be able to see everything in it. Though if Tommy is seeing images of Pasi, then maybe so. I doubt Metoes would allow himself to be seen by us via it though."

Tommy rushed into the room. "Pasi is above ground. I believe he found our exit, even if I don't remember how we did it."

Timo frowned at Edric. "But no one is in the lower lands to get him at the moment. Should we send someone?"

The commander of Artim appeared at the doorway. "I will do it. It's going to be in the same place as the dragons were and I remember where that is."

Meldia shook her head. "You're not well enough."

The commander scoffed. "I'm well enough to get one human and bring them back here. It will be a simple retrieval mission."

Timo's eyebrow rose. "You do know it's a wasteland down there now? What if Metoes or his armies see you?"

"Then I will protect this man from harm. Sitting around in my room is not doing me any good. I want to do this."

Timo glanced over to Meldia.

"Very well, but take at least one of your men with you just in case."

The commander nodded, looking over at Tommy. "What does he look like?"

"Very tall and a mess of black curls on his head. That's pretty much all you need to know about Pasi."

***********

All five people returned to the Sacred Spring room to find Marko sobbing.

Timo rushed over to him. "What's happened? Has Pasi been captured?"

Marko pointed at the pool of water.

Timo glanced down. "They're torturing Henkka. Probably to get him to reveal where Tony or Elias is. Though would Metoes be that stupid to not know where they are?"

Alywin frowned at the image. "That's odd. I know where that is and it's not where we thought they were."

Edric turned to Alywin. "Where are they?"

Alywin glanced up. "Blaxton would have to confirm if I was right, but I believe they're in the Forsaken Lands. Or what's left of it."

**********

Blaxton came into the Sacred Spring room. He glanced down at Henkka being tortured. "Hmmm, that does appear to be the Forsaken Lands. Look at that silver tree in the background of the tortured man. That tree is in the middle of the Forsaken Lands and there is none like it anywhere else that I know of."

Alywin nodded. "That's what I thought. They're in what's left of the Forsaken Lands. The thing is how did they get from the Forsaken Lands down to the lower lands and back? Henrik comes from the same fortress as Tony, Elias, Marko, Pasi, and Tommy."

Timo blinked. "Wait, Pasi just escaped the fortress from what they saw of him. He's down below and not in the Forsaken Lands."

"And he was being chased by something from what I saw of it. We couldn't see what but he was darting into random rooms to avoid it finding him."

Timo turned to Edric and Meldia. "What if the fortress is the key? Their way into the Forsaken Lands again. That would explain how Henkka ended up there."

Edric shook his head. "I doubt it. That fortress is just a normal fortress from what I saw of the inside. I didn't detect any spells or curses on it."

Alywin scoffed. "Well of course not, but they could have cursed it afterward. While they were bringing it down underground."

"But how could they use it as a gateway to the Forsaken Lands?"

Blaxton stared down at the pool again, watching the person torture Henkka. He looked up at Edric. "The torturer is one of those who stayed in the Forsaken Lands. I remember he had a place near that silver tree. Maybe those who stayed in the Forsaken Lands actually were the ones who managed to connect to the lower lands. At least with the help of Metoes below."

Marko frowned at the darkened image of a man on the pool. "Who is that?"

Meldia looked at the pool and gasped. She knelt down beside it. "Mathor? Didn't you go with the commander?"

"Yes, and I've got the man you were after. Pasi, I believe his name is. There's only one problem."

"What is it?"

Mathor sighed. "We're trapped in this cave."

Edric knelt beside Meldia. "Trapped? Where is the commander?"

"He's dead or I believe he's dead. I saw him fall while in the air and I managed to get to Pasi. We escaped deep into a cave but I think they're still out there. Possibly killing or torturing the commander. I know I should have stayed with him, but Pasi would have died if I had."

Timo glanced up from the pond. "I just figured out why Henkka is now in the Forsaken Lands. He's trying to divert our forces in two different directions by using Pasi and Henkka as bait."

Edric sighed. "Divide and conquer is the easiest way to win a war. The problem is, which one do we go for now? Send more people to possibly be killed or captured on the lower lands to get Mathor and Pasi? Or go for the Forsaken Lands and get Henkka?"

Alywin scoffed behind them. "I believe Metoes is in neither place. The lower lands are still shaking at least judging by how much Mathor is bouncing around in the pond. That's where he is and where we should be."

Marko frowned. "You'd rather sacrifice Henkka or Pasi just to defeat Metoes?"

Alywin glanced at Marko. "Without Metoes' power, neither of those two places will be covered with his armies. Splitting up three ways is folly even Edric and Meldia know this. Never mind the fact that we have to keep someone up here with Elias and watchful eye on Dracona. There's not enough magic users, demigods, or dragons to be in all five places at once."

Marko got up from the ground. "Then I'll go get Henkka. I'm the commander of the armies for Lord Portimo. I can easily find him in this Forsaken place."

Alywin's eyebrow rose.

Timo touched Marko's arm. "I know you're worried about Henkka, but you can't get to the Forsaken Lands. Hell, not even I can get in there on my own. Gods are the only ones allowed in there because they placed the original prisoners in there. Even with it half falling apart like it is now, there's still no way to get there without a god."

Marko motioned to Alywin. "Then send me with him."

"I've been tasked to watch over Elias. If Metoes gets his hands on him, we're all dead. That is the main priority, not rescuing people for selfish gains."

Marko moved over to stand in front of Alywin, his hands balling up at his sides. "Selfish gains? What would you know of love? I bet you've never even been in love."

Timo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Alywin is right. We don't have the power or forces to keep all five areas watched at once. We will get to Henkka once Metoes is taken care of."

Alywin snorted down at Marko. "I've loved more than you can ever comprehend."

Marko rolled his eyes. "Conquests like Tony's mother don't count as love."

"I've been in love, so much that it made me blind to everything around me. Do you know what happened? The God of Chaos annihilated that realm. I managed to escape because I'm a god, but she didn't and neither did anyone else on Traat." He stopped to look into Marko's blue eyes. "Just because you feel love more than anything else doesn't mean you should abandon your duties. Nothing is worth that much, as I've sadly found out."

Timo gaped. "The land of Traat was real? I thought that was a mythical place."

Alywin turned to Timo. "It was real but destroyed eons ago. Only the older gods and some of younger ones even remember it." He glanced at Marko. "We have to take out Metoes before this gets even more out of hand. Even you, a commander of armies, know this is the case."

Marko looked over at Timo, who nodded at him.

Alywin touched Marko's arm. "I will be up here protecting Elias. We will keep an eye on the Forsaken Lands in the process and let Edric know if something changes there."

*********


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the lower lands has begun, but one might just sacrifice their very life.

With the others hammering out their plan of attack, Tony and Elias spent their time together as much as possible. They had no idea what would happen during the war or even if they would survive should it fail.

Tony kissed Elias, his hands slipping under Elias shirt to rub his bare chest.

Elias smiled around the kiss, holding Tony close and wanting it to never end.

Tony broke the kiss. "I'm scared."

Elias squeezed Tony's body. "I am too. It feels like it did when this first happened. Lands being destroyed and creatures as well. I'm unsure if we can defeat him again."

"Not to mention I can feel the worry coming from Marko and Tommy. Both worried about Henkka and Pasi, hoping they're all right. I can understand the need to keep everyone together instead of spreading out thin, but I can image both would rather find Henkka or Pasi first."

Elias rolled over to his side and buried his face into Tony's neck to get a smell of his scent. "I would too if you were missing. Frantically searching around for you and not stopping until I did."

"I feel sorry for them, because in the grand scheme of things we are more valuable than Pasi or Henkka. Everyone should be worth the same."

Elias kissed Tony's neck.

Tony smiled and buried his hands in Elias' long hair, moaning when Elias started using his tongue. "You sure know how to distract me."

Elias pulled his head back to look in Tony's eyes. "I want you."

Tony grinned, rolling them over to straddle Elias' body. "I can help you with that."

"Good, because right now I don't want to think about anything else except you."

Tony blushed, leaning down to capture Elias' lips.

*********

Tommy stood with Alywin, Meldia, Edric, and Timo in the Sacred Spring room discussing strategies but he was only half listening. His mind kept drifting over to Pasi and if he was even still alive. They hadn't heard back from Mathor and no one had investigated it yet.

Timo's eyebrow rose at Tommy. "Are you listening, Tommy?"

Tommy flushed, shaking his head. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Edric sighed. "I was saying that I believe you and Marko should stay here in Artim. The fight will be a magical one and really you two wouldn't have anything to do."

"What about watching Tony? I can't believe you'd just let him do whatever on the battlefield."

"He will be watched, that much is certain. Though you have no way to protect him if he gets attacked."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't like the idea of just sitting around here waiting to see if you're successful or not. I want to help if I can."

Edric turned to Meldia. "Any ideas?"

Meldia nodded. "You can help with the injured. It's not exactly fitting for a lord. Since most of us will be on the lower lands, we could use any help available. Most times you'd just be helping with the nurses who will remain in case they're needed."

"I will help with that. It's something to do instead of worrying if it's going to be successful or not."

Timo scoffed. "Or if Pasi is safe or not."

Tommy's jaw clenched. "Yes, that as well."

Timo touched Tommy's arm. "We will find him after this is over. He's a strong one, your Pasi."

Tommy stared down at the Sacred Spring next to him. "I hope you're right."

*********

A few days later, everyone gathered in the grand hall, packing it full for the first time.

Edric stood in the middle of the group. He sighed at the nervous energy he could feel from everyone in there. "The time has come for us to head down. It will not be easy, but I believe we have a chance to tip the scales in our favor with Tony's ability to transform dragons." He stopped to look at Balin. "You will be fine guarding Dracona by yourself?"

"I will guard it like I always have. If something occurs, I will alert you."

Edric looked over at Alywin, who stood beside Tony and Elias. "Your demigod is in place over the Forsaken Lands?"

"She is ready. I have told her to contact us if something happens over there. She is more than capable of handling anything that should arise."

Meldia's eyebrow rose. "She?"

Alywin beamed. "Yes, she. She's my daughter and like her father, she will fight for what she believes in. In this case, helping out her father and little brother."

Tony blinked. "She's my sister? I thought you didn't know where they were?"

"I found her and her older sister right before your fortress went missing. I'll introduce you to her later."

Edric rolled his gray eyes. "To continue on, Alywin will be guarding Elias up here in Artim. Blaxton and the black dragon who guarded the Queen of Dragons will be with us on the lower lands. Tommy and Marko will be assisting the nurses with any injuries that should arise. If you are injured severely, you will be sent up here."

Meldia looked out at the gathering. "I also will be able to help those who need immediate attention on the lower lands. My main duty is to the counter the Dark Magic attacks but I will leave that position if anything happens."

*********

Tony held onto Elias' body, unwilling to let go of his mate.

Elias bit his lip and stroked Tony's back. "We will be together, even the gods have said such things and I believe them. You will come back to me."

Tony buried his face into Elias' neck. "I want you to come with me."

"You know I can't. It makes sense to have us apart, even if it hurts to do so. As I said, you will come back to me. We are forever linked."

Tony swallowed hard, the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm scared."

Elias held Tony close, stroking the top of Tony's head. "There's nothing to be scared of while Meldia, Edric, and Timo are there. They will protect you should something happen. I trust them."

Tony breathed Elias' scent in. "I love you, Elias."

Elias blinked back the tears. "I love you too. Fight them with everything you got, son of Alywin the Warrior."

Tony smiled, pulling his head back and reaching up to stroke the side of Elias' face. "You too, son of Arric the Great."

*********

They landed where Balin told them that they'd found Tommy and Marko originally. There was no sign of the commander in the area and the only thing that stood out was a large black mountain off to the right. Everything else including trees and lakes were decimated or just wiped off the land.

Edric nodded and they started to form a magical front line. Everyone from their order was present and he would need all of them for this difficult task.

Tony stood in front of the hordes of dragons behind the front lines. "You know what's at stake so I don't need to tell you what happens if we lose."

The smaller dragons roared shaking Tony a little with their numbers, but when the black dragon who guarded the Queen of Dragons roared Tony's stumbled to stay standing.

Timo smiled and called out to the dragons. "We will protect you as best as we can, but Tony has a way to give us more of an advantage if you trust him enough."

Tony nodded at them. "I have the ability to make you all, except for the Queen of Dragons' son, bigger. With one touch, I can double your body size or more. I don't know how long it lasts but it will give us an advantage over the demons that used to enslave you."

The dragons roared again, remembering those foul creatures.

Tony was about to say more when the ground under his feet started to shake. It tossed him around until one of the dragons reached out to steady him.

Edric called down the line. "Get ready!"

With that, the ground opened up and poured forth their doom.

**********

Elias and Alywin sat in Meldia's room.

After a few minutes, Elias got up and paced.

Alywin gave him a pained look. "They will let us know if something is wrong. This is the place to aid them if we can."

Elias shook his head. "I don't like the idea of sitting around. I know why I need to be kept out of Metoes' reach but I need to know what's happening." He stopped to bite his lip. "I need to know if Tony is alright."

Alywin got up from the chair and touched Elias' arm. "He will be. They will protect him along with fighting Metoes' army."

"I know that but why can't we watch it? Why can't we see what's going on? It is that hard to get a view of the battle without going down there ourselves?"

Alywin blinked and then smiled at Elias. "Yes, there is a way. At least I would assume it would allow us to see them. Metoes might be blocking it, but we might as well try. It's better than sitting in Meldia's room, staring at boring old books on magic."

**********

The small demons attacked first, sending wave after wave at them.

Tony touched the first dragon and it tripled in size, roaring out when it stopped growing. He smiled up at the dragon and said, "You are ready for battle."

The dragon roared and stomped through the small demons as if they were tiny insects under its feet.

Tony readied the next dragon, making it almost as tall as the Queen of Dragons' son. "Go!"

The dragon rampaged into the battle.

All the while, the Light Magic users destroyed swaths of ground demons heading for their position.

That is until the aerial creatures appeared.

**********

Alywin led Elias to the Sacred Spring room. He moved over to the Well of Rembrance and peered over it. "Show me where Tony is."

The darkened pool swirled around and stopped on a battlefield in the middle of a barren wasteland.

Alywin motioned for Elias to come closer. "We can watch from here. There is Tony at the bottom with the dragons."

Elias kneeled down by the pool and whispered, "Stay strong, Tony."

Alywin smiled at him and went back to watching the action progress.

**********

Edric nodded to Timo and they started the aerial magic and dragon attack. The dragons not used by Tony's powers headed for the skies to battle the enemies that the Light Magic users were not going for. Mainly at the far sides of the battlefield.

Tony kept changing the other dragons and deploying them to attack the front lines of the demon horde. After the twentieth dragon, he began to grow weaker.

Timo turned to call out to Tony. "Pace yourself! It's going to be a long battle."

Tony moved away from the dragons to watch the battle for a while.

It was then that he noticed a familiar object on the far right end of the enemy's battle line.

Without thinking, Tony shimmered into his red dragon form and darted above the battlefield for it. How it could be still alive was unknown but Tony had to get to it. To make sure it was safe again.

Timo was destroying a group of aerial enemies when he heard the tortured screams ring out among the fighting. He searched around the skies and stopped on a red dragon attacked midair. "Oh god."

Edric swore under his breath and tried to intervene on the magic used on Tony while Meldia fought off the demons Edric had been attacking.

The red dragon screamed out, its voice flickering between human and dragon.

Meldia turned to Edric. "The dragon is being torn from his body!"

Edric nodded, chanting a complex counter spell in the hopes of stopping it.

The red dragon's body flashed to human and then back to dragon, as its powers stripped away piece by piece.

Edric continued to chant, adding more spells on top of it the initial one to strengthen it.

The red dragon shimmered back into human form, hovering for a moment and then crashing to the ground.

*********

Elias stared at the pool of water. Everything inside him shattered into a million heartbreaking pieces.

Alywin swore, lowering his head and forcing the tears in his eyes from falling.

Elias shook his head, reaching out for the water with tears blinding his eyes. "Tony...."

Tony didn't acknowledge his words.

********

Timo swore and turned back. "Blaxton! Tony is injured and we need to get him out of there!"

Blaxton touched the Queen of Dragons' son. "I need your help, my son. Get me that human who has fallen to the ground. We must not let the demons have him."

The large black dragon nodded, going around their lines and plowing through the enemies going for Tony's position. With one fell swoop, he grabbed Tony's lifeless body and roared at the King of Dragons who was under a Dark Magic spell.

King of Dragons snorted long trails of smoke out of his nose and roared back.

The black dragon roared more, shaking the battlefield a bit.

King of Dragons moved forward, stepping on the demons around it, and roared louder.

The black dragon turned, handing off Tony's body to Blaxton before it advanced on the King of Dragons with an ear-splitting roar.

*********

Blaxton dropped Tony's body by Edric and hurried away to keep an eye on his two dragon sons.

Edric reached down and touched over Tony's body. "Come on Tony, I know you're still in there."

Meldia checked his pulse on his neck and shook her head. "It's very faint. We need to get him back to Artim."

"No, we can't take him back or both of them will be in the same place. I can keep him alive enough to last the battle, I just need him to want to live."

Timo took over for their absence and kept attacking the few demons not mesmerized by the two large black dragons roaring at each other.

Meldia looked up and called out to Timo, "What are they saying?"

"The younger dragon is basically calling out the King of Dragons for being a traitor to their mother - Queen of Dragons."

Meldia blinked. "Wait, she has two dragon children?"

"Yes, and you can thank Blaxton for both of them. He mated with the Queen of Dragons for years and produced those two."

Meldia rolled her eyes. "When will gods learn to stop mating with everything that walks?"

Timo laughed and destroyed another group of demons. "That's never going to happen."

Meldia touched over Tony's neck again. "It's slowing, Edric."

Edric chanted some more.

Timo called out. "Remove the spell! It's the only way to fix him."

"No, it would leave him open for Metoes to use."

Meldia reached over Tony's body to touch Edric's arm. "You might not have a choice. Him being dead will be disastrous for not only us but for Elias and Alywin. They might do something stupid and try to get down here."

Edric blinked at the fading aura around Tony's body. He touched over Tony's head and chanted.

But it was too late.

*********


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battling turns to the skies as Dracona becomes the next target. Will help intervene or will the land of dragons be no more?

Elias moved away from the pool, shaking his head and tears rolling down his face. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Alywin got up from the pool and cursed. "Edric you had one job and you failed it. When you come back here, I will give a piece of my mind and possibly my sword!"

Elias could feel his heart break inside, a piece of him that he would never get back. Tony was gone and he would never touch him again.

That very idea scared Elias more than Metoes winning the battle.

**********

Edric stared down at Tony's body in disbelief.

Meldia touched over Tony's neck again and gasped. "He has no pulse."

Edric sat back on the ground. "I wasn't successful in bringing him back."

Timo bit back the tears forming in his eyes and continued to attack the ground demons.

Meldia shook her head. "This is bad. Very bad and you know it."

Edric moved away from Tony's body to go back to the front lines. "I know, and we have to fight to make sure it doesn't happen with Elias."

Meldia touched Tony's arm. "I'm sorry, Tony. I...I was unfair to you because of your father. It doesn't make it right, but it needed to be said."

Edric called out, "There's nothing we can do for him now. I need you on the front line."

Meldia sighed at Tony's body and then moved over next to Edric. "Answer me this, did you purposely let him die because you didn't want to remove the spell?"

Edric stared forward and began attacking enemies again, a frown covering his face.

*********

The black dragon plowed further into the enemy area, roaring at his brother the King of Dragons the whole way.

King of Dragons advanced forward to stand in front of the black dragon. When he roared, the black dragon snorted smoke at it.

The black dragon inched in closer, almost touching the King of Dragons' massive chest, and roared into its face.

King of Dragons blinked.

The black dragon turned to point its head at Blaxton, who was observing them on the other side.

King of Dragons moved around the black dragon to get a look at Blaxton. It roared in that direction.

Blaxton grinned and said aloud, though only loud enough for either dragon to hear. "Yes, it's who you think it is."

The black dragon roared quieter this time at the King of Dragons and nodded in Blaxton's direction again.

King of Dragons roared out a response and started to walk away from the enemy area.

One of the Dark Magic users tried to get it back but Blaxton saw it and sent a wall of fire at its body.

Blaxton scoffed at its dead body. "You will not rule over my son again. And that goes for you too, Metoes."

*********

Balin was hovering over Dracona when he noticed something moving fast below. He zoomed down closer to get a better look.

There in the middle of several forests were large creatures of some sort racing fast toward an area in the middle.

Balin moved down even closer and gasped.

They were demons, ones who had enslaved the dragons from before, but they were modified into bigger versions of themselves. Their bodies were three times the size and quicker as evident from them zooming through dense forests at high speeds.

While Balin was staring at them in disbelief, he didn't see someone fire something at him. It knocked him back and up out of Dracona into the area between realms. 

He grimaced, holding his side to try to stop the blood from flowing out.

*********

Timo watched the King of Dragons cross the battlefield with the black dragon. "What the?"

Meldia cocked her head to the side. "Well, that was unexpected. Did it just convince the King of Dragons to join us?"

Timo watched the King of Dragons approach Blaxton and roared at him. Blaxton laughed and wrapped his long arms halfway around the King of Dragons' neck. "I believe so. Or at least to see his father again."

Meldia flung off another spell. "As long as it doesn't destroy us afterward, I'm fine with it."

Timo frowned at the gathering of creatures on the other side. "What was Tony after on the right side? I've been scanning the area and not seeing anything."

Edric turned and looked at the edges. "There's something glowing green over there. What is it?"

Timo called down the line. "What is that green thing on the far right side?"

Blaxton moved away from hugging his son and answered, "It's green dragon. Odd that they have such a thing."

Timo turned to Edric, who in turn gaped. "That would be one of Tony's dragons. No wonder he took off like that."

Edric called out to Blaxton. "Get me that dragon!"

Blaxton said to the King of Dragons, "I need that green dragon. It's believed to be Tony's, the dragonmaster of these lands."

The black dragon roared behind Blaxton.

Blaxton smiled at it. "And the mate of your half human brother Elias. He is the one we're trying to protect from all of this."

King of Dragons roared and turned to fetch the green dragon.

*********

Alywin saw a flash out of the corner of his eye from the pond. He peered over the edge to see Balin's anguished face staring back at him. "Balin? What's wrong?"

Balin shuddered. "Dracona. Something is attacking the middle of Dracona. I can't...I can't stop it. It's too fast."

Alywin got up from the ground. "No, they're going for the Queen of Dragons. How many are there?"

"I don't know. There are several trails leading to that middle spot. I...I fear they might get to her soon."

Alywin sighed. "Get back to Artim. I'll try to get a message to Blaxton.

Balin removed his hand from his side to reveal a gaping wound. "I might need some medical attention."

Alywin winced. "Meldia's team of nurses are here for that. I'll let them know you're coming. Go directly to the grand hall."

"Will do. I hope Blaxton gets to her in time. If she's sacrificed, Elias won't even be needed to destroy everything."

*********

Blaxton took the green dragon from the King of Dragons and placed it near Tony's dead body.

Timo moved off the front line to go over to it. He waved his hand over its body and chanting a spell to remove the curse.

The green dragon's body shuddered and opened her eyes. She gave a trill sound and hopped up to rub on Timo's body.

Timo smiled and stroked her head. "I'm glad you're still alive. You always were my favorite of Tony's dragons."

The green dragon roared and then searched around. She looked back at Timo and cocked her head to the side.

Timo swallowed hard, pointing down at Tony's body. "I'm sorry, we weren't able to save him."

The green dragon sniffed Tony's body and then gave a loud roar. She pawed at Tony's body, expecting Tony to come to life but he didn't. With a sigh, she laid next to the body with her head on Tony's chest.

A frown crossed Timo's face.

*********

Alywin raced to Meldia's room to get a message down to Blaxton just as Balin showed up in the grand hall. 

A team of Light Magic users rushed to Balin as he collapsed to the ground, blood blooming heavy on his red outfit.

Alywin got to Meldia's room and waved his hand over the book Meldia had set up for them. He got a tiny view of what was going on and zoomed in on Blaxton who was chatting with both the black dragon and the King of Dragons. With a snort, he tapped on Blaxton's image. "Blaxton! Dracona is under attack. They're going for the Queen of Dragons."

Blaxton turned to look up at Alywin. "Metoes' creatures?"

"I don't know, but Balin is injured and he said they were racing across Dracona for the center. The Queen of Dragons is in the middle."

Blaxton nodded turning to his sons. "Your mother needs us."

Both dragons roared, shaking the image of Blaxton on the page before it disappeared from Alywin's view.

With a sigh, he left the room and headed back to the Sacred Spring room.

**********

Timo felt the ground shake from the dragons' roar and turned to see Blaxton and the two black dragons head up to the clouds. He tried to call out, to find out what was going on, but it was too late. He turned to Edric and asked, "What's going on? Where is Blaxton going?"

Edric sighed, sending out another volley of Light Magic attacks. "I have a feeling Metoes is sending up forces to capture the Queen of Dragons. Now that he knows most of us are here and Tony is dead."

Timo glanced over at Tony's body, still guarded by the female green dragon. "Elias is going to blame us for not saving Tony."

The frown hardened on Edric's face. "I know but I couldn't give him to Metoes unlocked. All I can put my trust into is the gods giving us an answer to finish this. At the moment they haven't intervened, and maybe they won't and I will forever be labeled at the one who let a demigod die over having the realms destroyed."

Timo went back to attacking the forces, his mind drifting over to his mate and kids. Were they safe or would the creatures coming for the Queen of Dragons wipe them out too?

*********

The green dragon licked at Tony's face, nudging his body with her head. She whined at Tony and kept trying to get him to move.

With a heavy sigh, she laid down beside him again and pushed her head under his hand.

The hand twitched.

The green dragon jumped to her feet and nudged Tony's body.

A leg twitched.

The green dragon roared.

Tony's body shook, spasming on the ground.

Timo turned around when the green dragon buried her head into his back. "What?"

The green dragon roared and turned.

Timo got to his feet and looked around the dragon. He gaped at the scene before him.

Tony's body jerked, his limbs flaying around.

Timo dashed over to Tony's body, trying to hold it down and not understanding what was happening. 

He turned to call out for Edric just as Tony opened his eyes.

********

Alywin arrived back in the Sacred Spring room to find Elias staring down at the pond. He stood beside Elias and touched his shoulder, assuming Elias was still looking at Tony.

Instead of images of demons racing through Dracona, it was massive plumes of dust and black blurs tossing the demons around as if they were toys.

Alywin turned to Elias. "What's going on? Did they get to the Queen of Dragons?"

Elias glanced up from the pond and smiled. "No, it's Blaxton's sons. The King of Dragons and the one who guarded the Queen of Dragons. They're fighting them off single handed."

Alywin laughed, kneeling by the pond and watching the action. "Leave it to Blaxton to defend his mate to the death."

********

Timo turned back to see Tony's eyes opened. He touched Tony's arm. "Tony? Can you hear me?"

Tony gasped for a breath, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

Edric stood over Tony's body and waved his hand. He blinked at the results.

Timo glanced up. "What?"

Edric looked down at Timo. "He doesn't have the spell anymore. His death took it away. This means he's completely unlocked and a full demigod."

Tony sat up, his body still shaking. He stared into Timo's eyes.

Timo bit his lip and reached for Tony's face but his hand was pushed away. "Tony? Don't you recognize me?"

Tony got to his feet, shaking off the dirt on his back. He turned to face the black mountain, his hands balling up into fists at his sides.

Before Timo could ask again, Tony zoomed off the ground towards the mountain.

Meldia saw it out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Tony head straight for the middle of the mountain. Her eyes went wide when Tony dove head first into it.

Dust plumed out of the side of the mountain, rocks and debris raining down all around both sides of the battle. The fighting stopped with all eyes on the mountain, too stunned to continue.

Meldia moved over to be next to Timo and Edric. "What is Tony doing?"

Edric chanted some words before waving his hand in the direction of the mountain.

"What is it?"

Edric turned to her with wide eyes. "Metoes is in that mountain."

*********

They only had to wait a few minutes before a loud boom happened inside the mountain. Soon the top blasted off, raining large rocks and debris to the ground.

Edric waved his hand in the air, creating an invisible shield to prevent the large rocks from hitting his forces. He didn't care what it did to the enemies, as their safety meant nothing to him.

A stream of energy blasted out of the top, followed by a blur of two objects shooting out and hitting the ground hard in the middle of both sides.

Edric winced at the blast that rocked them around, squinting to see just what had come out of the mountain. He hoped it wasn't an even more injured Tony. Once he saw what it was, he called out to the line. "Cover your ears!"

Timo squinted at the thick dust that covered area before his eyes went wide.

There in front of them was Tony pinning Metoes to the ground.

Edric was about to cast a spell when Meldia stilled his hand. He mouthed to her, "What?"

"Not yet, let's see how this plays out."

Tony rose up a little and smashed Metoes harder into the ground. 

Metoes, who wasn't quite solid yet, grinned with his ghost-like blackened mouth at Tony. "You can't do anything to me, son of Alywin."

Tony smashed on Metoes harder, cracking the ground around them.

Metoes tried to chant a curse, his body turning a blood red during it, but Tony pushed him so hard into the ground that it broke his concentration. "You foolish human! You will feel my wrath!"

Tony grinned, getting up a little more and leveling Metoes with such force that the ground around them crumbled, tumbling them into Tony's created abyss.

Timo scrambled from the line to peer over the edge. He jumped back with wide eyes.

Edric called out. "What is it?"

Timo turned, shuffling over to stand in the line again. "It's neverending. Tony's managed to create a hole so big that it might go to the center of this realm."

Meldia turned white. "The center? That's molten rock and lava."

*********

Tony and Metoes' bodies hurled themselves through the deep chasm in absolute darkness. He held onto Metoes as tightly as he could to not lose the advantage.

Metoes struggled against the free fall, attempting to break free of Tony's hold.

They landed on a slab of rock that was in the process of melting under the high heat of the molten lava core. Tony didn't let go of Metoes despite the protests.

Metoes tried to head-butt Tony, but his head went through Tony's head. "How are you holding me down if I'm but a shade to you? You don't have those types of powers. You're a demigod like me."

Tony grinned, pulling Metoes up with him and dragging his body over to the lake of lava under their feet. He pushed Metoes' head toward the molten core.

"Stop! You can't do this to me. I have power over you!"

Tony rammed Metoes' head into the lava, the blackened ghost face screamed in horror as pain raced through its barely there body.

Metoes cursed Tony's name. "You will never be rid of me, son of Alywin. I will be resurrected again!"

Tony shoved Metoes' head into the lava until it disappeared under the hot river. When he pulled it back up, the head had completely disappeared leaving only an empty husk of a body. He picked it up and flung it into the bubbling mixture.

It sizzled, burning up the remaining parts of Metoes body before sinking under the thick lava.

Tony nodded at it.

His job was done.

*********

Edric watched the armies across the way crumbled into dust, their undead bodies now becoming one with this realm forever.

One by one, they tumbled to the ground as if being pulled by an invisible source.

Edric turned to Meldia. "I think Metoes is dead. His forces are dying off."

Timo broke from the line to wander over to the other side. "They're dust now. We've won." He moved over the hole and looked into it. "But where is Tony?"

Meldia frowned. "I hope he didn't sacrifice himself to kill Metoes."

The ground quaked again and a burst of energy shot out of the hole. It shook the area around it enough for the hole to collapse in on itself, burying what was left of Metoes forever.

Timo gaped at the figuring flying above them. "Tony?"

Tony glanced down at Timo but never responded.

Timo turned to Edric. "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea."

**********

After leaving the lower lands, most of them went back to Artim while Timo, Meldia, Edric, and Tony went to the Forsaken Lands for Henkka via the portal Blaxton created for them. Now that Metoes was gone, they didn't think they would have much trouble but Edric wasn't going to take any chances.

At this point, cautiousness won out over anything else.

Edric dropped a few paces away from the silver tree. "Assuming they haven't moved him, Henrik should be near the tree."

Timo crossed the tall grass toward the silver tree.

Meldia followed Edric on the main path with Tony flying overhead. She glanced up at Tony. "How are we going to fix him, Edric?"

"I have no idea. I'd have to examine him more before even beginning to guess what happened."

"But you knew the spell would end when he died."

Edric moved off to the side of the silver tree. "I did, and I was hoping his demigod powers would kick in after it. They did but I'm unable to explain why he just looks at us blankly. He obviously knew that Metoes was the enemy and thus got rid of him, but I don't know if there's anything else in there beyond that."

Timo called out. "He's over here!"

Meldia and Edric raced over to where Timo was. Sure enough, it was on the other side of the silver tree. She leaned down to wave her hand over Henkka's unconscious body. "He's still alive. I believe he's in a deep sleep from the torture, but I should be able to cure him in Artim."

Edric called out to Tony. "Will you carry Henkka for us?"

Tony zoomed down to stand beside him. He reached down for Henkka, cradling his neck and taking him into his arms.

Timo frowned at Tony. "Do you recognize him?"

Tony glanced down, cocking his head to the side. He looked back up at Timo and shook his head.

Edric sighed. "Let's just get back to Artim. There's no use staying here any longer."

**********

They landed in the grand hall, which had most of the others from the battle there. After Tony handed off Henkka's body, Timo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall before Edric and Meldia had a chance to protest. Surely, Tony would recognize his mate Elias.

When they got to the Sacred Spring, Alywin glanced up. "Tony?"

Elias pulled his head up, his eyes red from crying. He stared at Tony's form to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Timo turned to Alywin when he arrived at Tony's place. "There's something you should know."

Alywin frowned at his son. "This is...this is not Tony. I can't feel anything from him."

Elias shuffled over to stand in front of Tony. He reached out to touch Tony's face, watching to see if Tony reacted to it.

He didn't.

Elias pulled Tony into his arms, glancing at Timo as he did so. "What happened to him? I saw him die. Was that an illusion?"

"No, it was real. The thing is he became something else after he woke up. He is whatever this is."

Tony stood there in place, not moving to wrap his arms around Elias' body.

Elias pulled back to study Tony's face for any reaction. He leaned in, capturing Tony's lips but Tony didn't kiss back.

Alywin touched his son's arm. "He's...he's not a demigod anymore. He's a full god."

Timo stared at Alywin. "How can that be?"

Alywin reached over to touch over Tony's head. "His human half is gone as if it was ripped out and the demigod inside took over him fully."

"Well, Metoes or one of his cronies did rip out Tony's dragon half. The very same spell that not even us Light Magic users can do. It's been known to completely destroy the human inside."

Alywin nodded. "And then he died. That's all we saw from that point on. We were watching Dracona for the rest of the time to make sure the Queen of Dragons was safe."

"Dracona! I totally forgot about that. Is she safe?"

Alywin pointed over to the Well of Rembrance. "Yes, Blaxton and his sons destroyed the demons trying to get to her. We thought they'd send more but none came."

Timo sighed. "That's because Tony destroyed Metoes. Singlehandedly I might add."

Alywin's eyes went wide. "By himself? How?"

"Pretty much pushed Metoes into the deepest parts of the lower realm. It's believed that Tony tossed him in the lava pits that are down there."

Elias stroked the side of Tony's face. "I know you're in there. I know my Tony is inside, you just have to try to find it."

Tony wiggled out of Elias' arms to wander around the room.

Tears gathered in Elias' eyes.

Timo touched Elias on the shoulder. "I will find a way to get him back. Maybe Edric knows of something."

A sigh rang out in the doorway. "I wish I did. If what Alywin says is true, then there's nothing we can do. The gods would be the only ones to reverse this."

Timo shook his head at Edric. "I refuse to believe that."

Edric moved over to stand beside Timo. "If he's fully a god, then our magic is useless on him. The most we could do is trap him in a pond as we did with Alywin. My only concern now is why he hasn't spoken yet. Even as a god, he should be speaking at the very least."

Alywin frowned. "I will ask my father about this. Maybe he will know how to bring him back to what he was. Seeing him like this, a stranger in his own body is more than I can take."

With a flash of light, Alywin disappeared.

**********

Henkka opened his eyes and looked into a pair of worried blue eyes. He sighed, his chest aching when he did. "Make."

Marko nodded, holding Henkka's hand tight and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where...where are we?"

Marko sighed. "Artim or so they call it. Basically up in the clouds."

"In the clouds?"

"I don't know how they're doing it but when you look outside there's only clouds underneath us and to the sides. As if we're floating in the air somehow."

Henkka tried to focus on the older woman at the doorway. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and came inside the room to stand next to Henkka's bed. "My name is Meldia and I'm the head healer in this realm. I just wanted to check on you to make sure everything is where it should be. Do you feel any pain?"

Henkka winced. "My chest. It tightens when I try to talk."

Meldia waved her hand over Henkka's chest. "Ah, there it is. We were too focused on fixing the welts on your body that we missed a rib." She chanted some words and Henkka's chest glowed blue before fading back to normal. "How does it feel now?"

Henkka breathed deep and didn't have to wince. "Much better, thank you. I was just going to ask for some roots as I could make a pain reliever out of them, but you work faster than that."

Meldia smiled. "You and I are alike. Yes, my Light Magic is more powerful than your herbal remedies, but we both strive to help people who are hurting."

"I've always wanted to. After seeing several animals in pain growing up, I wanted to make sure others didn't have to live like that. I've been studying it ever since."

"Humans will always need someone like you. Most are stubborn and say it's nothing like a person I know, but once they feel better they tend to learn."

Henkka smiled at Marko. "I know that feeling."

Marko rolled his eyes.

**********

Tommy wandered around with his head not on the situation at hand. They'd won the battle, Elias was safe, Tony was acting odd, and Henkka was found alive in the Forsaken Lands.

None of that meant anything to his heart.

Pasi was still missing. Tommy had no idea if they were even looking for him still. The last they knew he was in a cave with Mathor near where the fortress used to be.

Tommy winced at the idea of not having a fortress anymore. He didn't like the idea of living the rest of his life up here with nothing to do. Everyone just sat around, waiting for things to happen or healing up from the battle.

He hated waiting for things. Despite what he portrayed to Marko most times, the waiting time unnerved him to no end. Sitting around doing nothing was a waste of time in his mind.

With a sigh, he wandered into Henkka's room to see how he was. He stopped short when he saw Henkka and Marko kissing.

Marko must have heard him or noticed because he stopped to pull back. "My lord, I didn't hear you."

"You obviously did or you wouldn't have stopped."

Henkka chuckled and smiled at Tommy.

Tommy wanted to smile back, but everything inside him was stopping him. Namely thinking about Pasi.

Henkka frowned. "What's wrong?"

"They haven't found Pasi. He's still missing and most likely dead."

"What? Where did he end up? The last time I saw him was in the fortress as it was getting buried."

Marko frowned at the look of sadness on Tommy's face and turned to Henkka. "He escaped the fortress as Tommy and I did, but he was being pursued by demons. The commander of Artim's armies died trying to protect him and another man named Mathor. The last we saw of him was trapped in a cave with demons attacking the outside."

Tommy shook his head, staring down at his hands. "I should just accept him as dead and be done with it. All this unnecessary moping for him needs to stop."

Henkka rolled his eyes. "And it's not about the fact that you love him."

Tommy glanced up.

Henkka laughed at his shocked expression. "Everyone knew, even Pasi himself. He never acted on it because he wasn't sure you'd want to be involved with someone lesser than yourself."

Tommy blinked. "I never thought he was lesser than me. Yes, he served me in many aspects but he wasn't a slave if that's what he thought."

"It's more that he'd be involved with his lord. He wasn't sure if you liked him that way so he tried to ignore it. Just like you're doing."

Marko touched Tommy's arm. "He's probably still out there. If there's anything I know about Pasi, it's that nothing can get him down for long. He's a fighter and I doubt he'd just roll over and die that easily."

Tommy opened his mouth to respond when a commotion outside interrupted him. He walked out the door and into the adjacent grand hall to see Balin and two men on the ground.

**********

Meldia came running in the grand hall with a few young men and women. "Balin! What happened?"

Balin shrugged. "Nothing really, I'm just dusty from trying to find them. It dawned on me that we never went looking for Mathor or Pasi. The commander was a pile of ripped flesh when I found him but thankfully they're still alive."

Meldia knelt by one of the men. "Mathor? Can you hear me?"

Mathor groaned. "Did...did we win?"

Meldia smiled. "Yes, we did. Now let's get you fixed up."

Mathor drifted off to sleep. Meldia's assistants carefully picked up the body to take him into a room.

Meldia went over to the second man. "Pasi?"

Pasi's brown eyes cracked open a little, his voice but a whisper, "Is my lord here?"

Tears formed in Tommy's eyes before he stepped closer. "I'm here, Pasi."

Pasi gave a deep sigh before closing his eyes again.

*********

Tony jumped out of the open doorway to fly around the air. It gave him comfort to feel the wind blowing through his body but he didn't know why.

His mission had been clear - destroy evil creature that could destroy the realms.

Beyond that, he didn't know what else to do. Should he stay around these lands? They seemed to know him but he didn't know them. They hadn't treated him with disrespect so staying would be the logical choice.

On the other hand, they frowned a lot in his presence and he didn't know why. They seemed to expect him to do something but he wasn't sure what it was.

All he would see is them crying at him as if he was disfigured or something. He glanced at himself in the mirror and it didn't look like anything was wrong.

A sigh escaped Tony's lips when he landed on the topmost tower of the castle. It was very odd that it hovered around in the air unlike on the ground below when things came crashing down.

A burly man with long black hair and red eyes sat next to him.

Tony turned, cocking his head to the side.

The man snorted. "Who would have thought that you being silent for this long was that unnerving? I'd expect you to run to Elias and fornicate all day, but he lays in his bed alone crying."

Tony nodded. He'd seen this man many times but he didn't understand why his presence made him cry.

"I know Metoes or someone under him performed the forbidden dragon splitting spell on you and that alone probably killed you. What I don't understand is how you've elevated yourself to god status. You can now fly without the aid of being a dragon. You have the strength to not only hold down Metoes in his undead state, but to hurdle him into the far depths of the lower realm. These are not powers of a demigod or even a human."

Was he a god now? That would explain how he could fly when most of them couldn't.

"To be honest, I don't know if they can change you back to what you once were. Sure, they could add the dragon back, but the humanity? That's something bestowed when you were born over 30 years ago."

Was he a human before? That didn't seem right to his mind. Humans were weak and died easily. Surely, this man must be mistaken.

"I know your father went off to see if he could ask for help from his father, but I doubt it will prove fruitful."

The long-haired man from before who appeared to be angry as he flashed away. Was he angry with Tony? Was he not a good enough son for him?

The burly man turned to look Tony in the eyes. "I would like to try something if I may. At the very least, we could get your dragon half back if some of it is still inside of you. I'd like to take you back to Dracona with me."

Tony cocked his head to the side. Where was Dracona? Was it the place they rescued the other man from?

"Queen of Dragons should be able to help you if only to allow you to heal from the experience. I don't know if that's why you've become mute, but it's the only thing I can think to try. If you agree, we can leave tomorrow."

Tony shrugged and then nodded at the man.

The man smiled at Tony. "Be sure to visit Elias before we go. I will let him know where we are going and why."

Tony watched the man fly away from him and back into the side room. He shrugged and watched the birds fly around him.

As long as they weren't trying to hurt him, he didn't see any harm going with this man.

**********

All of the people that Tony had seen before gathered in the grand hall to see him off. They all either wore frowns or tears in their eyes. Maybe he meant something special to these people

The man called Elias was the last one to give him a hug goodbye. From the kind of touching Elias always gave him, Tony wondered if they were close at some point. He couldn't remember anything about him but something deep inside ached when he saw tears in Elias' eyes.

None of it made sense and he didn't think it ever would at this point. It just was.

The black haired man, who everyone referred to as Blaxton, smiled down at him. "Are you ready to leave?"

Tony turned to look at the assembled people. They all tried to smile and hope for the best, but it was obvious to Tony that he probably wouldn't be seeing any of them ever again.

And he believed they knew it too.

**********


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healing begins, but will it would fix everything that has been ripped out of him?

Dracona was an odd place to Tony.

The skies were a brilliant shade of blue and not cloudy like in Artim. Mountains surrounded it on all sides with the lower lands filled with trees, lakes, and plains.

Not to mention dragons.

Tony stared up at the large creatures that dwarfed his body in wonder. Were they going to eat him if he did something wrong?

Instead, they snorted smoke at him and went back to eating or resting.

Tony followed Blaxton deep into a forest of trees, his head darting around every time he could hear random things moving underfoot.

This was not anything like he'd seen before. The lower lands were desolate and sparse and here everything gathered together at once. How did all of the dragons have enough food to go around? He assumed they were all meat eaters, but where was the prey?

Blaxton scoffed in front of him. "Even without your words, you're still noisy in your thoughts. The dragons find food in lakes or plains. The gods will provide for them until they are no more."

Tony blinked, unsure why Blaxton would bother to read his thoughts.

Blaxton laughed and approached a massive black dragon. "Good to see you again."

Tony cocked his head to the side. That dragon was familiar somehow as if Tony had seen him before somewhere. On the battlefield?

The black dragon stared at Tony's form and roared at Blaxton.

Blaxton shook his head. "It's a long story. Let us see the Queen of Dragons."

The black dragon nodded, moving to the side to reveal a large blue dragon.

The blue dragon sat up and roared at Blaxton, but he just smiled at it.

Tony moved closer, a little piece inside pulled him forward.

The blue dragon scooped up Tony's body and sniffed.

Tony tried to escape but it held on tight.

Blaxton called out, "She's only trying to greet you. Before you were like this, she was a close relative. She hasn't seen you since the war started."

Tony stopped struggling and stared into light blue eyes. A massive paw touched the top of his head and he started to feel very sleepy.

She removed her paw and roared at Blaxton.

"Yes, Metoes or one of his creatures used the forbidden spell to try and remove his dragon half. It killed him, but his demigod healing ability made him live again. Except he doesn't talk now and doesn't remember anyone."

She reclined to allow Tony's body to lay on top of her. After giving his head a lick, she focused her energy on Tony's body and everything around them started to glow blue.

Tony tried to stay awake, but his body started to fail him. He drifted off to what he assumed was sleep.

**********

Tony frowned at the odd images that flashed before his eyes. 

Images of years before, of a war not unlike the one he'd been in. An underground dungeon with masked men and torture devices.

His head turned to see the man they referred to as Henkka trying to comfort him, saying they would be free soon and that Marko was coming for them.

Free from what?

He looked across the hallway at a sobbing prisoner tied down to a platform. Why was he so important?

An explosion rocked their cells and several men rushed through. One of them, a younger version of the man they referred to as Marko, stopped in front of their cell and began to pick the lock.

Henkka pulled on Tony's body to get up from the hard platform they were sitting on. "Come on, Tony. Make is here to save us."

Tony watched Marko successfully pick the lock open and pulled the cell door. Henkka rushed forward to hold Marko tight, tears weaving down his young face.

He blinked at the reaction and moved out of the cell into the hallway. The sobs from the man across the way caught his attention. He reached out to touch the bars that held the man inside. Something about this man was pulling at a part inside Tony's body.

Henkka reached out to grab Tony's arm, but a masked man pulled him away from behind. He screamed out for Tony but it was too late.

********

Tony struggled to understand when even more memories flooded into his mind.

Now he was in some kind of candle lit chamber, tied down to a metal platform. He pulled against the leather straps as a devil-masked man wearing red robes approached his position.

Tony's eyes fluttered, the monotone sound of the man's voice was making him sleepy. The words themselves were unknown to Tony, but they sounded familiar as if he'd heard them before. He couldn't see what the man looked like, only the piercing green eyes looking out of the mask eyeholes.

He cried out, his body burning like fire. Was this what torture felt like?

Every fiber of his being was slowly transforming into what he knew not. Would he die in this vision? Was that even possible for a god?

The devil-masked man laughed, an ominous cackle that only a truly deranged person would make.

And then everything faded to black.

**********

Tony's head felt like it was full of mush when he woke up. He reached out to brace himself with his hand, his blurry eyes trying to focus on it.

Except it wasn't a hand anymore.

Tony gasped but only smoke came out from his nose.

"You are fine, son of Alywin."

Tony winced and glanced around the area for the voice. Who was speaking in his head?

A massive paw touched his arm.

Tony stared at the blue dragon he was laying on.

"It is me, son of Alywin. I can speak to you now through your head. Can you speak to me?"

Tony tried to focus on speaking but nothing came into his head. He frowned and tried again.

Still nothing.

"It's ok, it might take time for it to happen. Your soul is in tatters and I was tasked with pulling some of that back together again, namely your dragon half."

Tony shook his head.

"No, this is correct. You were half dragon before a foolish follower of Metoes tried to rip it out of your being. I managed to gather up the tattered pieces of your dragon part, healing them and putting it back together. Though you are still only half dragon. You can change back and forth back to your human self."

Tony blinked.

"I do not know how you do it, to be honest. Do you feel something odd in your body? Elias complained to me once about his belly being pulled."

Tony looked down at his dragon body. He touched over his belly with his paw.

"I believe you need to focus on that area. I think I remember Timo saying that in Elias' past memories."

Tony focused on the pull in his middle and the scales started to disappear from his body. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It's odd to see you so unhappy with your dragon half. You valued it and changed into it every chance you got. Mostly to fly through the air of Dracona."

Tony shrugged and started to levitate over the blue dragon's body.

"That is not the same as flying as a dragon. Go out into the area beyond the woods and try it out. There is not enough room for you to do it here."

Tony slid off the blue dragon's body, turning around to look at it again.

"I will find you when it's time to come back. You can't get lost here."

Tony headed past the large black dragon into the trees.

**********

Once he arrived at an open area, Tony stopped walking. He looked up at the blue sky and wondered what the big deal was about flying as a dragon.

With a shrug, he focused on that same part and turned into a dragon. He glanced up at the sky and then tried to jump in the air.

He came crashing to the ground with a thud, scaring the birds in the treetops. His body shimmered back into human form.

"Your middle is your center. You need to take in a deep breath and then jump into the air."

Tony got up from the ground, turning toward the voice.

There before him was the blond man from Artim. What was his name?

The man laughed at Tony's confused expression. "My name is Timo. And yes, you last saw me in Artim, though I live here with my children and mate."

Tony's eyes bugged out.

Timo rolled his eyes and switched into his green dragon form.

Tony reached out to touch Timo's massive leg. 

Timo shimmered back into his human self. "Unlike you, I chose this form as my familiar. All of us higher ranking Light Magic users have one."

Tony frowned.

Timo touched Tony's arm. "There's nothing wrong with being half dragon. In fact, it's very helpful if you need to escape from somewhere fast. As it is, it's a part of you and I really wish Metoes' people hadn't tried to remove it from you."

Tony sighed and looked out to the field.

"If you want to try flying, switch to your dragon form and take a big breath. Then jump into the air and level off using your middle as a guide."

Tony nodded, shimmering into his dragon again.

Timo gaped at the red and black striped coloring. He reached out to touch it.

Tony cocked his head to the side.

"You were a brilliant red originally. I don't know why you're striped now."

Tony shrugged his dragon shoulders before taking a big breath in. He jumped off the ground as he let out the breath and zoomed into the air.

Timo smiled from the ground and called up, "Good, now try tilting your wings to make turns."

Tony adjusted each wing and swirled to the left and right. He breathed in the fresh air and dashed around.

Timo mumbled to himself, "Even if you're not quite yourself, some things never change."

*********

Tony glided through the air for what seemed like hours. He hadn't realized how freeing the wind felt against his dragon body.

The blue dragon was right, it was nothing like he had done before.

Maybe he had, at least according to Timo. He didn't remember anything before the battle with that evil creature. Well, other than those dream visions that seemed to be parts of his life. Being turned into a dragon and held inside some kind of castle dungeon.

Beyond that, everything else was gone.

And yet, he didn't miss it because there was nothing to miss.

Maybe the memories would come back again when he slept or maybe never. The only ones that seemed to be broken up about it were the people who appeared before him. They remembered the past Tony, one that was apparently different from what he was now.

Tony circled around the area, trying to push those thoughts away. There was nothing he could do about memories he didn't remember.

Something tugged at Tony's middle. 

Tony looked down at it and lost control of his balance. He spun out of control for a few moments, before leveling out again and mentally kicking himself for getting distracted. That was not becoming of a god.

He landed in the same field he started out in and felt the tug at his belly harder now. It was as if something was pulling him into the forest.

Was this the blue dragon calling him?

Tony stopped short when he got to the large black dragon. He glanced up at it after switching back to his human form again.

The black dragon snorted smoke at him and moved to the side.

The blue dragon spoke in Tony's head again. "Did you enjoy your flying?"

Tony came closer and nodded.

"Good, I was hoping for that. Though now is the time for birthing. You don't have to do anything, just make sure the egg doesn't get damaged."

Tony stared at her.

"I am with child."

Tony's eyes widened.

The blue dragon sighed at him. "It will be a while before it's actually born. It is just time for me to lay the egg. Are you ready?"

Tony shrugged.

The blue dragon rose up and squatted over the ground.

Tony frowned when he saw her struggling to get the egg out. He wandered over to touch the blue dragon's leg.

The blue dragon spoke in his mind again, "There is nothing to worry about. Sometimes it can take time for my body to release it. I will tell you if something is wrong."

Tony nodded but kept his hand on the blue dragon's leg.

After a few moments, a large purple spotted egg appeared on the ground. The blue dragon gave what would be considered a sigh, licking it a few times to clean it and moving away back inside her den.

Tony wandered over to the egg, reaching out to touch it. He blinked fast, images rushing into his head of a blue and black dragon mating together. Then of a dark place filled with some kind of clear slime.

The blue dragon laughed in his head and nudged his hand off the egg. "You are seeing its creation and current state. It will take another nine months for it to hatch. Though we need to keep it warm."

Tony wrapped his arms around the shell, holding it close to his body. The egg itself came up to Tony's chest in height.

The blue dragon gave Tony's head a lick. "I appreciate the effort but you will grow tired standing like that. Though if you want to share the duties, we can take turns keeping it warm with our bodies."

Tony nodded, but not letting go of the egg.

"Good, then you can take the first shift while I rest. I am tired from the birth."

Tony held onto the egg, his eyes growing heavy from the warmth.

*********

Tony woke with a start and frowned at his surroundings.

There beside him were several dragons crammed into a tiny cage, jostling around for room.

Tony glanced down and gaped at his all red dragon color. Timo was right, his dragon form was red without any stripes.

Was he back in the past again?

The dragons roared around him, trying to escape the confinement, but not getting very far. A heavy iron cage held them and no amount of dragon strength would be able to break through it.

Loud explosions rocked the ceiling above their heads. Another sounded on the same floor they were, shaking the ground underneath their feet.

Several people ran into the room, including Henkka and Marko from earlier followed by a younger version of Timo with short blond hair.

Marko approached the cell holding all of the dragons. "Are you sure he's among them? That's a lot of dragons to go through and we don't really have that much time."

Timo nodded. "If there's one thing I know about him, it's his love for turning people into dragons so he can sacrifice them in rites. Though not all of these are humans. We just need to find Tony."

Henkka looked among the dragons in front and frowned. When he caught sight of Tony in the back, he stopped short. "There, the red one in the back."

Timo's eyebrow rose. "How do you know that? I can barely see that one."

Henkka turned and smiled. "It has Tony's brown eyes."

Timo fired a spell at the door, destroying the lock and opening the door. A rush of dragons flew out, running out of the room in terror.

Tony stopped in front of Henkka. Henkka grinned and touched Tony's side.

Timo waved his hand. "Yes, it's definitely Tony. I'll have to perform a magical rite to change him back. Though not fully back as that's forbidden. He'll be half dragon and half human for the rest of his life."

Marko winced at the rocks coming down from the ceiling of the battle upstairs. "Do we really have time for this?"

"Yes, as I have all of the ingredients in my possession. I knew he'd try it on someone that I'd have to change back. Thankfully, they didn't have time to put layers of curses on him yet. It should only take a few minutes."

Tony sniffed Henkka's hand and rubbed against it. Henkka smiled, petting the top of Tony's head. "It will be over soon, Tony. Then we'll be free of this menace once and for all."

A frown covered Timo's face as he drew a circle on the floor.

Marko cocked his head to the side. "You don't believe it's over?"

Timo got up from the floor. "Unless all of the Dark Magic users and his items are destroyed, he has a chance of being resurrected again. Though my guild will do everything in its power to make sure that never happens. As it is, you three will be sent to the Portimo Fortress to live out the rest of your lives."

Henkka frowned. "Forever? We can't leave?"

Timo shook his head. "Not until every last one of them is destroyed. Especially not Tony."

Tony glanced up from Henkka's hand.

Timo frowned at Tony. "You're too precious to be allowed out. If you end up in his hands again, I might not be able to protect you."

Henkka led Tony into the middle of the circle. He sat down on his haunches.

Timo reached into the circle, chanting words that Tony didn't know the meaning of but they still sounded familiar somehow.

A brilliant red light lit up the room.

*********

Tony groaned, something heavy pushing on his chest. He gasped for a breath but his lungs were closing up on him.

Was this the end of his life?

The black dragon turned its head. With a flick of its tail, the egg rolled off Tony's body.

Tony flushed and sat up. He pulled the egg close to his sitting position to hug it once more.

"I can take over if you'd like. You don't have to keep it warm for all nine months."

Tony frowned, not letting go of the egg.

"Unless you want to. I'm just saying you're not obligated to care for it. That's my job."

Tony nodded and let the egg go. He rolled it carefully over to the blue dragon.

"You will get other opportunities to care for it, that much is certain."

Tony kept staring down at the egg.

The blue dragon cocked her head to the side. "You are different somehow. I sense some healing within your body. Have you been seeing visions of your past?"

Tony looked up from the egg with a shocked expression.

"It's your body's way of trying to heal your fractured mind. I assume they will stop once it's restored or when it can't go any further to help. I wish I could heal you myself, but my powers only lay with dragons and not humans."

The black dragon in front roared.

Tony turned to stare at it.

A voice came out from behind it. "Queen of Dragons, it's Alywin. I want to see my son if he's still here."

Queen of Dragons roared out a response to the black dragon and it moved to the side.

Tony frowned at the man who was supposedly his father. He had no memory of this man at all.

Alywin stepped forward, first bowing to the Queen of Dragons and then turning to Tony. "From that blank stare, I assume you still don't know who you are?"

Tony blinked.

Alywin reached out to touch Tony's arm. "I've tried pleading with my father and the others to restore you, that no good can come of you being like this, but they refused to. You're an empty shell with no one inside."

Queen of Dragons roared behind him.

Alywin stared at her. "You believe he's still in there?"

Queen of Dragons nodded.

Alywin turned back to Tony. "It pains me to see you like this, to see Elias miserable without you in his life." He stopped to shake his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm a god and I can't even do anything to help my son. I'm a failure as a parent."

Tony's frown deepened.

Alywin reached out to touch over Tony's heart. "If she's right, then maybe you'll remember us in time. I just...." He scrunched up his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Tony bit his lip and touched over Alywin's heart.

Alywin opened his eyes and blinked at the tears running down Tony's face. He pulled Tony into his arms and held him tight.

*********

Days passed into weeks and thereby passing into months.

Tony was able to find food via the forests nearby which had edible plants and nuts in them. He frowned at the regurgitated food the Queen of Dragons offered him of the meat she'd caught in the den. Somehow, it seemed odd to eat that out of another dragon's mouth.

She would laugh in his head about it and then end up eating it all herself.

Tony watched over the egg as if it was his own child. Something inside made him want to protect this young dragon from harm, even if it hadn't been born yet.

He wondered if it would look like the black dragon father or maybe the blue of the Queen of Dragons. Or maybe it would be some other color entirely?

Tony knew the black dragon that guarded the Queen of Dragons was one of her sons, but were all of them black dragons?

Queen of Dragons laughed in his head. "You have many thoughts of my child on this day."

Tony nodded.

"To answer all of them, it will be a male black dragon like the first two."

Tony pointed at the egg and cocked his head to the side.

"I just know. I do not need to see it for myself. All of my offspring with Blaxton have been black dragons and it's not going to change."

Tony made a face.

"You don't like Blaxton?"

Tony shook his head and pointed at the egg again.

"You don't like the fact that I know what it will be?"

Tony nodded.

"Some things are better to know in advance. That way you can plan what they'll turn out to be. As it is, I'm not sure what to do with this son now. I figured the war would last longer and the son that stands guard over me now would die. He didn't and now I have two sons near me. Well, three if you count your mate Elias."

Tony frowned.

"What? Elias is always near, even if he's down below again. I travel with him in our dreams together. He is worried about you and I reassure him that you are healing."

Tony shook his head and interlocked his fingers.

Queen of Dragons cocked her head to the side. "You are frowning because I called you mates? That's what you are and will continue to be forever. Both of you were chosen in that regard and really only death can break it."

Tony frowned, touching over his heart and shaking his head.

"Do not underestimate the power of healing, son of Alywin. You are healing, that much I can see with my own eyes. I believe the dragon egg has helped you learn about caring for someone again. I know you miss your dragons, the ones you cared for below. They are here somewhere I believe. It's where dragons go when they die in your realm."

Tony pointed to himself and then at the egg.

"Yes, you had seven of them. One is still alive and housed in the fortress you used to live in - a female green dragon. The others were sacrificed by Metoes when he trying to become fully alive again."

Tony hands rolled into fists.

"Do not trouble yourself with him as I've been told you vanquished him in the molten lava that flows below your world."

Tony smashed one fist into the other.

Queen of Dragons laughed in Tony's head. "Yes, you took care of him. I believe he is now destroyed for all time. It's a shame that it had to take so much from you in order to do so."

Tony touched over his head.

"You will relearn everything again, it just takes time."

**********

Queen of Dragons woke up the next morning to find Tony shivered on the ground next to the egg. She scooped him up with her massive paw to place him on her belly while getting the egg with her other paw.

Tony stopped shivering and went back to calm breathing again.

Queen of Dragons gave Tony's head a lick and cradled the egg against her body to keep it warm.

The black dragon guarding the Queen of Dragons roared at a smaller dragon standing in front of it.

Queen of Dragons roared back, asking what it was.

The black dragon responded, saying there was a small black dragon trying to get past him.

Queen of Dragons shook Tony awake. "I believe you have a visitor."

Tony opened his eyes open and stared up into the Queen of Dragons' blue eyes. He sat up on her belly, jiggling the egg a little. He pointed to himself.

"I believe so. It doesn't appear to be trying to attack, just sniffing around for someone. It's not for me."

Tony slid off the Queen of Dragons' body and approached the large black dragon. He looked around the massive leg at the small dragon.

The dragon trilled, running to the side to rub against Tony's body.

Tony frowned and started to pet its head.

The small black dragon roared and arched its back to get more pettings.

Tony turned back to the Queen of Dragons.

"Go on, son of Alywin, I will watch over the egg while you two play."

*********

Tony followed the black dragon out of the forests and into the plains area he tried to fly in. He stopped short when he spotted five other different colored dragons waiting for him by the lake, which had recovered itself after the destruction months ago.

All five dragons raced up to rub their bodies on him. Tony tried to pet them as they slid by, but they were moving too fast. Were these the same dragons he had once owned?

He touched the red dragon and blinked at the images coming into his head. Of how it became to be in Tony's possession after the older war, how it challenged Tony for dominance more than a few times but backed down eventually, and how it died underneath the ground by Metoes' hands.

The red dragon roared at him.

Tony changed into his red and black striped dragon form. 

The red dragon came at him but Tony sidestepped it. It tried again and got the same result. Eventually it just nudged Tony with his head to tip him over.

Tony laughed at it, wrapped his arms around his head.

The red dragon tried to mock get away but it stopped and leaned against Tony's body. Tony petted its head and sighed.

*********

Tony played with his five dragons for the remainder of the day by the lake. They would chase each other in the water or on land. Or they'd just wrestle on the shores of the lake in the tall grass.

Something inside him seemed to open up when he was playing with them. He could feel the love for him rushing out from their bodies when they played, and he could feel it in his own body for them.

He truly loved these beautiful creatures, and not just his own dragons. They all held a special place in his heart that he never knew existed until now.

They gave him strength and desire, love and compassion, and a longing to be with them forever. It was healing the deep wounds inside and maybe making the dragon part stronger, Tony wasn't sure.

Something was changing inside and it made the bond with them that much stronger because of it.

He didn't want to leave them again, but he needed to help watch over the Queen of Dragons' egg. It was his job to see it through, as he believed it was more important than the Queen of Dragons thought. Having held the egg many times, he didn't think it was going to be a male black dragon.

True, he had no proof other than a feeling inside but he still wanted to be there when it was born to make sure. If only to prove his feelings were correct or wrong.

Either way, he'd figure it out when the time came.

Tony laid his sleepy head on the back of the orange dragon. With a smile, he mumbled to himself, "Love."

***********

Tony awoke to something pushing on his side. He groaned and rolled over to ignore it.

It persisted and roared.

Tony opened his eyes to stare up into the yellow dragon's dark eyes.

The yellow dragon roared and nodded to the forest.

Tony frowned at the forest. Was something wrong with it?

A loud roar sounded, shaking the trees around as if they were small plants.

Tony scrambled up to his feet. He looked over at the six dragons who were looking at him intently. "Queen."

The dragons blinked at him.

Tony sighed at their sad expressions. "Go."

They cocked their heads to the side.

Tony pointed at the forest. "Need. Go."

They stared at him with blank expressions.

Tony moved away from them towards the forest, but they follow behind him. He turned and shook his head. "I. Go."

They continued to follow him through the forests and he just shrugged.

The large black dragon guarding the Queen of Dragons wouldn't let them come in anyway so it wasn't going to do any harm.

Tony followed the pull from the Queen of Dragons and approached the large black dragon.

The black dragon roared at him and then cocked its head to the side when he spotted the others.

Queen of Dragons roared behind him and he just moved to the side to allow all of them to come in. She gave Tony a confused look and spoke in his head. "Why are they here?"

Tony shrugged.

Queen of Dragons motioned to the egg, which was wobbling on the ground.

Tony approached it with care and frowned at the cracks all along the sides. He glanced up at the Queen and said, "Cracks."

Queen of Dragons stared at him and spoke in his head, "Did you just speak aloud?"

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Aloud."

"This is very interesting that you're speaking again. These dragons were more helpful in your healing than I ever imagined. And yes, it has cracks because it's about to break through."

Tony reached out to touch the outside of the egg. "Break."

With a shudder, the egg cracked up at the top, a head pushing the top up a few inches.

Tony gaped. "Purple."

Queen the Dragons shook her head. "No, that's black."

Tony removed the piece of shell obscuring the top of the dragon's head to reveal it to the Queen of Dragons. "Purple."

Queen of Dragons' eyes widened. "It can't be. How did we create a purple dragon?"

The purple dragon blinked its big black eyes at Tony. It chirped at him.

Tony smiled and touched his chest. "Brother."

The purple dragon squeaked at him.

Tony reached down to help the dragon out of the egg and turned it around. "Mother."

The purple dragon bound over to the Queen of Dragons on unsteady legs, wobbling under its own weight.

Queen of Dragons roared and scooped up the dragon into her big arms. She licked the mucus off the purple dragon who chirped during it and sniffed the lower half.

Tony beamed. "Girl."

Queen of Dragons looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Tony grinned. "Felt."

"Felt? Inside the egg?"

Tony nodded. "Knew. Girl."

"Well, you could have shared that with me. I had no idea I would give birth to a daughter. Especially a purple one."

Tony shook his head. "Unsure."

"So you guessed by what you felt on the outside?"

Tony touched over his heart. "Close. Heart."

"And what you felt inside of it? Were you seeing its thoughts?"

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Maybe."

The purple dragon tried to roar and fell over on the Queen of Dragons' belly.

Tony started to laugh, shaking his whole body as he doubled over.

Queen of Dragons righted her daughter and chirped at her about her brother's silliness.

Tony just continued to laugh, letting the silliness and joy finally take over his whole being.

***********


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mates are reunited. Though will it be like it was before?

After a week of cleaning and watching over by her mother, Tony was able to play with the purple dragon a little.

Tony smiled at the purple dragon, touching his chest and roaring.

The purple dragon touched her chest and let out a squeak.

Tony giggled, pointing to his chest. "From here."

The purple dragon tried again with the same result.

Queen of Dragons laughed in Tony's head. "Maybe you should show her as a dragon."

Tony shrugged and turned to the purple dragon again. He motioned to his eyes. "Watch."

With a sigh, Tony shimmered into his red and black striped form. He looked down at the purple dragon who was very small in comparison, only coming up to his ankle.

The purple dragon's eyes grew big.

Tony pointed to his dragon chest and roared.

The purple dragon jumped back from the loud noise.

Tony snorted smoke out of his nose.

The purple dragon stretched herself up to try to be as tall as Tony and roared.

Tony shimmered back into his human form. "Good!"

The purple dragon chirped and rubbed her body on Tony's, as he scratched around her ears and smiled.

Queen of Dragons spoke in Tony's head. "You are very good with dragons, son of Alywin. I can see why you became a dragonmaster after the old war. They adore you enough to come seek you out in the middle of Dracona just to play."

Tony touched over his heart. "Love."

"Yes, I can see that for myself. You love them with all of your heart. That is why I allow you with my daughter. I know you would never harm her or let her get into harm's way."

Tony pointed to his chest. "Trust?"

"Very much so. There is very few that I trust that aren't my children and you are one of them."

Tony beamed.

********

A month passed and Tony continued to teach the young dragon various things about hunting and play fighting.

The only thing missing was flying lessons.

That's what brought Tony to the Queen of Dragons this morning. "Fly."

Queen of Dragons shook her head and spoke in his head, "No, she can't leave this area."

Tony glanced around the area. "Not room."

"I know but I can't allow you to take her outside of this area. She is very special and if she were injured, then it would be a tragedy."

Tony frowned and pointed to himself. "You trust."

"Yes, I do trust you, but it's others that I don't. The dragons out there wouldn't attack her, but she would be out in the open for others in the sky to see. I can't allow that."

Tony shook head. "Needs flying."

Queen of Dragons sighed smoke out of her nose. "I know, which is why I'm hoping to get a message to someone who will help with that. It's not easy as he's not in this realm normally. I'm hoping he can still feel the pull regardless."

Tony frowned harder. "Want teach."

"You will teach her. This other person is just there to make sure neither of you are taken."

Tony blinked. "Who?"

"A former mate. That is all you need to know."

Tony wandered away from the Queen of Dragons to call out to the purple dragon who was racing around the large black dragon's legs.

She stopped to roar at Tony.

Tony smiled at her. "Maybe tomorrow."

The purple dragon cocked her head to the side.

Tony pointed to the Queen of Dragons. "Not allowed."

The purple dragon chirped at her mother.

Queen of Dragons shook her head and roared a message to her.

The purple dragon hung her head down at the response.

Tony stroked the purple dragon's neck. "Soon."

**********

The purple dragon and Tony were playing one day when the large black dragon in front of the Queen of Dragons started to roar.

Tony wandered away to investigate. His eyes widened when he looked up at a tall man with long black hair and piercing red eyes.

The man smiled at him. "Hello, Tony."

Queen of Dragons roared at the black dragon and it stepped to the side after getting head rubs from the tall man.

The man stopped in front of Tony. "Do you not recognize me anymore?"

Tony shook his head.

"I am Blaxton, father of the black dragon who guards the Queen of Dragons and of her unborn child."

Tony pointed at the purple dragon.

"It's purple? How can this be?"

Queen of Dragons roared.

Blaxton backed away. "And it's a girl? That is only possible unless...." He trailed off and looked over at the Queen of Dragons.

Queen of Dragons scooped up Blaxton and held him close. 

Blaxton let the Queen of Dragons sniff and nuzzle his body. He whispered to her, "Does he know?"

Queen of Dragons spoke in Blaxton's head, "He does not, nor are you to tell him. I will tell him when the time is right and not before."

Blaxton peered down at Tony, who resumed his playing with the purple dragon. "Your human son should know too."

"It's not the right time for Elias yet. Tony is getting there but he's not quite to the stage where Elias needs to be here. He has to feel the need for a mate before that can happen. So far he's content to play with my daughter and teach her how to be a dragon."

Blaxton smiled. "A god teaching a dragon how to be a dragon."

"I don't believe he is all god anymore. I can feel human feelings from him again and he speaks."

Blaxton turned back to look at the Queen of Dragons. "He speaks now?"

"Only a few words at a time but he is trying to do more. They do not reflect the uncaring attitude I felt from him when he first arrived. I believe his humanity is starting to heal on its own."

"Which means the god part is shrinking. I wonder if the humanity will eventually take over the god part that's left."

"That I do not know. I would assume so but I don't know how his body will respond to such a thing. It might shut down."

Blaxton shook his head. "I hope that's not the case. His mate is getting worse, drifting through the days miserable and spending his time with the remaining green dragon."

Queen of Dragons sighed smoke out of her nose. "As much as it pains me to hear that of my son, it is necessary for Tony's development. Tony is but a child at the moment, learning as he goes and trying to figure it all out. It's why he doesn't remember you and or anyone else in his previous life. He's basically started anew."

"And to introduce adult concepts like mating with Elias would hinder that."

"Exactly. When Tony gets to the point that he's feeling the need for a mate is when I will bring Elias here. Until that time, he shall aid with my daughter's progress."

Blaxton slid off the Queen of Dragons to approach Tony and the purple dragon. The purple dragon lifted its head and sniffed the air. "Yes, I am your father."

The purple dragon chirped and ran over to rub her body on Blaxton. 

Blaxton laughed and petted her head. "It is good to meet you too. I thought you'd be a boy to be honest, but I don't mind a girl as well."

Tony frowned.

Blaxton caught it. "You do not believe me?"

Tony shook his head.

Blaxton sighed at Tony. "It is true, I will love her as much as my two sons. They are my children after all."

"No girl."

Blaxton nodded. "That is also true, this is my first girl but it doesn't mean I will love her any less. She is just as special as my sons are to me. Maybe even more so because she is so unique."

"Why?"

Blaxton gave Tony a pained look. "That is not for me to tell you. The Queen of Dragons will tell you that when the time is right."

Tony wandered over to pet the purple dragon's back. "Black dragon."

"She is purple."

Tony shook his head and looked into Blaxton's eyes. "You. Black dragon."

Blaxton smiled. "I can turn into one, yes. Though I am not part dragon as you are."

"Why not?"

Blaxton laughed. "You are full of questions, son of Alywin. I am not a full dragon because I am not a human like yourself. That being said, I can change into anything I want. I prefer dragons because they are beautiful and I fell in love with the Queen of Dragons."

"Mate?"

Blaxton nodded. "I am her mate, yes."

"No stay."

Blaxton sighed. "I know, and trust me I would have had they not kept us apart for so long. As it is, I might not be able to come here anymore if they rebuild the Forsaken Lands again. I was tasked with watching over it."

"Miss her?"

Blaxton smiled at Tony. "With every part of my being."

Tony frowned and touched over his heart. "No mate."

Blaxton reached out for Tony's shoulder. "You do have one, but it's not time for him yet. The fact that you're feeling a missing part of your being means you're getting close. I assume that's why you frown and touch over your heart."

Tony nodded, rubbing over his chest. "Missing piece."

"You will see him again, son of Alywin. He is waiting for you as well."

Tony glanced up at Blaxton. "Hope so."

**********

Blaxton led the purple dragon and Tony out of the forest surrounding the Queen of Dragons and into the plains. "Here is where we can practice flying." He turned to Tony. "I will not interfere with your teaching. I'm just here to make sure you are protected."

Tony turned to the purple dragon and pointed at his middle. "Core. Need level."

The purple blinked at him.

Tony shimmered into a dragon and pointed to his middle again.

The purple watched Tony take off into the air and level off. She wiggled on the ground and then jumped.

Blaxton's eyebrow rose when she landed hard on the ground.

Tony flew back down to the ground. He changed back into his human form and helped her back up. "Breathe. Then jump."

The purple dragon took in a large breath and jumped, hovering for a few seconds before landing on the ground again.

Tony cocked his head to the side.

Blaxton smiled and approached them. "How about we both help her? We can all launch into the air at the same time and make sure she stays up."

Tony nodded, shimmering into his dragon form.

Blaxton stared at the large sections of red with small bands of black lines. "You are striped now. This is very odd."

Tony glanced down and cocked his head to the side. He changed back into his human form. "Different now. More red."

Blaxton thought for a moment. "Were they more equal in colors?"

Tony nodded.

"I wonder if it's because your humanity is healing now, that the red is coming back more because that's how you were originally. You were all red with no other colors."

Tony shrugged. "Don't know."

Blaxton switched into his black dragon form, towering over both the purple dragon and Tony.

Tony glanced up at him with wide eyes. "Big."

Blaxton snorted smoke out of his nose.

Tony shimmered into his dragon, waiting for Blaxton to give the signal.

Blaxton held his paw out to count down from three to one. Once he got to one all three moved into the air, Blaxton leaning over to hold the purple dragon up while he flew behind her. The purple dragon's eyes were big with wonder.

Tony flew over to them to hover beside the purple dragon. He angled his wings to turn.

The purple dragon mimicked the movements with Blaxton still holding her.

Tony nodded down to his middle and then at the ground.

The purple dragon looked back at her father.

Blaxton let go of the purple dragon, waiting to see if he needed to grab her again.

She flew around them, using what Tony had shown her.

Tony beamed, even in his dragon form, before following her in the air.

Blaxton turned back into his god form to hover in the air, smiling at them chasing each other through the high clouds.

**********

After an hour of flying, Blaxton led them back to the Queen of Dragons' area. The black dragon greeted them by snorting at them.

Blaxton laughed and turned to Tony. "He saw us flying."

Tony wandered up to the black dragon and touched his massive foot. He didn't know why he did it, but images of a great battle with the black dragon, another massive black dragon, and Blaxton stopping those who tried to attack the Queen of Dragons.

The black dragon roared down at Tony.

Tony let go and flushed. "Sorry."

Blaxton touched Tony to steady him. "What did you see?"

"Black dragon. Big dragon. You."

"Protecting the Queen?"

Tony nodded. "Fighting...monsters."

"Demons would be more correct but yes. While you were down below, my sons and I were protecting the Queen of Dragons in Dracona."

Tony pointed to himself.

"Yes, you can't remember it now but you were helping with the battle below. That is until you were injured. That's why you're here - to heal from those injuries."

Tony looked down at his body. "No injuries."

Blaxton touched Tony's head. "Injuries in here. You can't remember the past because your mind was injured, but it's in the process of healing. Every day that passes, you gain more of your humanity again."

Queen of Dragons roared at Blaxton.

Blaxton sighed at it and turned to Tony. "She doesn't want me to tell you this, but I believe you need to know. When you were injured, it ripped your being into tiny pieces. The Queen of Dragons healed your dragon part, and now the human part of your body is healing as well. Once they are united, you will remember your past again."

"My past. I have?"

Blaxton smiled at Tony and moved past the black dragon. "You do, and while it wasn't always happy, it is a part of your life. To forget such a thing makes you incomplete as a person. Humans have to learn from their mistakes to get better. Without knowing what you've done in the past, you have no way to learn from it."

Tony walked beside the purple dragon. "Makes sense."

"That's good to hear. You don't have to understand all of what I say, but know that you will heal eventually. I can't believe the elder gods would leave you like this forever."

"Elder gods? Gods exist?"

Blaxton laughed, shaking his large body. "They do, as I'm one of them."

Tony's eyes went wide. "You god?"

"I am, and while I don't have supreme powers, I do have more powers than your father does."

Tony stared at Blaxton. "Father god?"

"Alywin. Yes, he's a god as well. That's why you're having problems healing. I believe the demigod part of you was the only thing to survive after the injury. It knew nothing of your past and tried to make sense of it."

Tony touched his head. "Seen things. Moving pictures."

"Dreams of your past?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't know. In dungeons."

"Probably when you were first transformed into a dragon. You were in Metoes' castle while he tried to unlock your demigod half."

Tony shivered. "Demon face."

"Peoter Botov. He's the one who changed you into a dragon. Though you didn't find that out until much later when he destroyed a whole village to take out Timo Kotipelto."

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Long past?"

"Yes, many years. You've been alive for almost 33 years. That's a lot of experience."

Tony frowned at the purple dragon. "Forget her?"

"That is not known. I don't believe you will since it is a powerful memory, but we can't know for sure until it happens. Though you can easily see her past by touching her just as you did with my son."

Tony pointed at the Queen of Dragons. "Forget her?"

Blaxton smiled. "No, you've met her before. Your mate is her son Elias."

Queen of Dragons roared at Blaxton again.

Tony touched over his heart. "Elias. Mate."

**********

Blaxton left after spending some time with the Queen of Dragons while Tony and the purple dragon took a nap.

Tony woke up to the Queen of Dragons talking in his head. He glanced over at her. "You wake?"

"I did. Come over here, son of Alywin."

Tony wandered over to the Queen of Dragons, who scooped him up like she always did. He stared up at her blue eyes.

"Blaxton told you many things, ones that I prefer he didn't, but I want to make sure you don't think I'm keeping you away from Elias as punishment. You two will be reunited when I'm satisfied that you can handle such things. Mating is much different than playing."

Tony nodded. "I know."

"Elias will want to touch you again and I want to be sure you understand what would happen if he did. He wouldn't force you, but you have to be ready for such a thing. It involves trust and mutual agreement and I don't believe you are ready for that yet."

Tony frowned.

"I care about you, son of Alywin, just as I do my own son. If you're not ready for it, it could be devastating for your mind to heal. Maybe I'm being too cautious but know that I'm only doing it to make sure you heal successfully, that your mind and body are one once more."

"Makes sense."

"But you would prefer that he was here?"

Tony rubbed over his heart. "Ache. Hurts more."

"Was it hurting before Blaxton mentioned Elias' name?"

Tony nodded.

"Hmmm, then maybe it is time after all."

Tony blinked at her.

"Do not trouble yourself any further with it. I will think this over tonight and decide tomorrow morning. Go back to sleep."

Tony was about to climb down, but the Queen of Dragons stopped him. He cocked his head to the side.

"Stay up here tonight. I will keep you warm."

Tony curled up on the Queen of Dragons' belly.

Queen of Dragons watched him sleep and sighed smoke out of her nose.

**********

Elias woke up with a start, sitting up in bed with sweat rolling down his bare back. He hadn't had a dream with his mother like that. Usually, they flew around and he ended up sleeping on her belly.

Though this was of her saying to come back to Dracona right away, pleading over and over for him to return to her.

Was she in danger? Was Tony in danger?

She didn't really specify, just asking him to return.

There was just one problem, the locket to Dracona and Artim was destroyed when Tony killed Metoes. They didn't notice it at first but Timo finally did after Tony and Blaxton left for Dracona.

A supreme god made it and they couldn't make it again. Seeing as Alywin's pleas for his son to be healed were ignored, asking the gods for another locket was sure to be refused.

Elias sighed and shook his head. He had no way of contacting Timo for help, nor Meldia or Edric. He was back in the newly restored fortress on the lower lands again.

How was he going to get to Dracona? He couldn't just fly to it like Alywin could.

A flash of light appeared out of the corner of his eyes. He climbed out of bed and headed for the source of the light on the table in the middle of his room. The light dissipated and left a golden object on the table.

Elias stared at the object and then reached for it. He turned it over in his hands, opening it up to see a picture of Artim on the left and a picture of Dracona on the right. He looked up to the sky, expecting to see that golden god from before but no one was there.

With a sigh, he quickly got dressed. 

When he was ready, he touched over the picture of Dracona and disappeared.

**********

A man in a red outfit was watching over the Well of Rembrance when he heard a voice coming from the pond. He frowned at the sound because they'd told him there wasn't someone trapped in it anymore. Who could be talking?

He stopped to look down at a man with long blond hair. "Um, yes?"

"It Edric or Meldia available?"

The man blinked. "Yes, do you have a need for them?"

"Tell them Elias Viljanen has gone missing. Henkka went to give him breakfast and he was nowhere to be found. We searched around the fortress and he's not in it."

The man's eyes went large. "The son of Arric is missing?"

"Yes! Tell them now!"

The man hurried away from the pond wearing a deep frown.

***********

Elias landed by a forest entrance. He waited to feel the pull on his body from the Queen of Dragons. There was no point in proceeding until she found him.

He glanced around the area and realized the lake had fixed itself again. It wasn't a hole in the ground without water anymore. He remembered to when he was with Tony in it and his body started to grow warm with lust.

Elias shook his head and started to think about anything other than tasting Tony's lips but he couldn't. It had been over a year since he last saw his mate and the idea of being near him again made all of the feelings he had built up for Tony come rushing back.

Though was Tony healed? How much did he remember of Elias? Or maybe the reason the Queen of Dragons called was to tell him that something was wrong with Tony?

A wave of dread filled Elias' being. Before he could sink further into it, something pulled at his body.

**********

Edric and Meldia hurried into the Sacred Spring room and over to the Well of Rembrance. He waved his hand and asked it for Tommy.

Soon Tommy's face appeared over it. "Oh good, he found you. I don't know what to do. I don't even know where Elias went."

Edric held up his hand. "First things first, calm down. We will find Elias, as he couldn't have gotten far in the lower lands. Even on foot, he'd still be a couple hours away. I know you don't have a full army anymore so I will get one our people to go looking for him."

Tommy sighed. "My thanks."

Edric waved his hand and was about to call someone when Meldia stopped him. He turned to her with a frown. "What is it?"

"Do you think he got his hands on the locket again?"

Edric shook his long gray hair. "He couldn't have since it was destroyed. Timo mentioned that when Tony went away with Blaxton. The only way he could have was if the gods had given him another, but why would they do so?"

"Still, don't you think alerting Balin to be on the lookout would be wise as well?"

"Maybe you're right. I'll have him look over Dracona for anything out of the ordinary."

**********

Elias got to the area with the large black dragon. He looked up at it and smiled. "Hello, brother."

The black dragon roared and moved to the side.

Queen of Dragons spoke in his head, "Welcome back, my son. How did you get here so fast?"

Elias showed off the locket around his neck with his fingers. "It magically appeared on my bedroom table. I don't know who put it there."

"Possibly the gods. Maybe they decided to help after all with this."

Elias advanced closer and was about to saying something when a nose sniffed his hand. He glanced down at the purple dragon. "What the...wait, is this from the union of you and Blaxton over a year ago?"

"It is. Meet your sister."

Elias kneeled down to look the dragon in the eyes. "Hello, my sister. My name is Elias."

The purple dragon chirped and rubbed her head on Elias' face.

Elias chuckled and petted her head. "Nice to meet you too."

"When you're done, we need to talk."

Elias gave the purple dragon one last pet, wandering over to stand beside his mother. He gasped at the sleeping form on her body and breathed, "Tony."

"Yes, he's the one we need to speak of. His healing is proceeding but I don't know if he's ready for mating yet. That being said, he is missing a part of his being. You in this case. His body knows that his mate is not nearby anymore and it's making his heart hurt. I asked you to come here to help with that."

Elias bit his lip. "Can I hold him?"

Queen of Dragons scooped Elias up and placed him beside Tony. "He's still sleeping at the moment but he will awake soon."

Elias swallowed hard, reaching out to brush a hair out of Tony's face. He smiled at the full beard Tony was wearing. "I guess you really don't have razors in Dracona. I don't think I've kissed you with a full beard before."

Tony sighed in his sleep.

Elias laid on his side, putting his arms around Tony's middle to hold him close. Though not tight enough to wake Tony up. He breathed in Tony's scent, which had changed a little from the last time they were together.

Tony's body leaned back against the warmth.

Elias resisted every desire inside to kiss the back of Tony's neck. If he wasn't ready for mating yet, it might scare him awake and that was the last thing Elias wanted to do. As it was, he wasn't even sure what Tony was like anymore. Was he still an uncaring god or something else?

Queen of Dragons spoke in Elias' mind, "He is not that way anymore. I equate him to a young child trying to learn of the world and how it works. He's been teaching my daughter how to hunt and fly."

"That doesn't surprise me. He was always good with the dragons, even the younger ones. Though none of them are as young as she is. She can't be more than a few months old."

"Three months to be exact. It will be a long time before she will be ready to mate if she so chooses."

**********

Tony stretched and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to figure out where the extra warmth was coming from. It's then that he noticed an arm around his waist. He stared at it for a while, his brain working out where it came from.

"It's mine," said a voice from behind him.

Tony turned his head to catch a glimpse of a pair of dark brown eyes looking into his. "Who?"

The brown eyes stared at him. "You can talk?"

Tony wiggled out of the arms to sit up on the Queen of Dragons' belly. "Yes."

The man bit his lip. "My name is Elias."

Tony looked up at the Queen of Dragons. "Elias? Mate?"

Queen of Dragons spoke in his head, "Yes, he is your mate."

"Son?"

Elias smiled. "Yes, I'm her son."

Tony turned back to Elias. "Dragon?"

Elias changed into a brown dragon.

Tony inched closer to Elias. He touched over Elias' left wing and blinked at the images that flashed into his mind.

Images of Elias in dragon form chained to a cliffside, of him curled up into a tight ball in a dragon cage, Elias laying his dragon head on Tony's shoulder while he healed in bed, of Tony reaching out into red swirl to calm Elias, to their first kiss afterward.

Tony fell back and the Queen of Dragons reached out to steady him. He gasped for a breath.

Elias was about to reach out to touch him when the Queen of Dragons held him back. Instead, he shimmered back into his human form

Tony shook his head. "Not me. In visions."

Queen of Dragons spoke in Tony's head. "No, that was you. You were helping Timo in a rite to change Elias back to his human form. That was how you and he met."

Elias shook his head, eavesdropping on what the Queen of Dragons was saying to Tony. "We met before that in the dungeons of Metoes' castle."

Tony glanced over at Elias. "Crying. Man crying."

"That was me. You used to sing to me, which helped with the images the Dark Magic forced me to watch. I didn't know it then, but you would come back into my life later while I was a dragon."

"Breakfast?"

Elias frowned at Tony. "I don't understand."

Queen of Dragons laughed in Elias' head. "He's asking if you want some breakfast. There are nuts and fruits that grow in the forests that he's been eating. Along with whatever meat that's to be found."

Elias' eyes bugged out. "Raw meat?"

"No, he's been getting my daughter to cook them with fire to test out her abilities."

Elias smiled at Tony. "I'd love some breakfast. I had to leave before Henkka gave me some. As it is, they're going to figure out I'm not there."

"We will deal with that when it comes to pass. For now, go get some breakfast."

Elias slid down from the Queen of Dragon's belly, holding his hands out for Tony.

Tony slid down beside Elias. "No need. Can do."

Elias bit his lip. "Of course, sorry."

Tony turned to smile. "No sorry. Ok."

*********

Elias frowned when they exited the forest. "Aren't we eating breakfast?"

Tony headed for the lake. "Wash first."

Elias bit his lip when he saw Tony removed his pants and shirt. He told himself that someday they would be together again, but not like this. Tony was like a child in his thinking and it wouldn't be right.

Tony turned and gave him a look. "No wash?"

Elias flushed. "No, not right now. I took a bath last night."

Tony shrugged and went for the lake.

Elias noticed the fresh scars on his back and raced forward. "What are those?"

Tony turned and tried to look but instead went around in circles. "What?"

Elias laughed and stopped him with his hand. He pointed to the scars on his back. "These. They look freshly made."

"Play. Purple dragon."

"You let her mark you?"

Tony walked into the water. "She learning. Not purpose."

Elias watched Tony bathe in the lake. He'd seen that body many times, but it had somehow changed on him after a year. Tony's body was leaner with more muscles. Usually he had a little pudge for a tummy; that was all but gone now and replaced with distinct tight stomach muscles.

He wanted to rub his hands down those muscles, just to see what they felt like now. Though he didn't think it would be soon.

"You watch. Why?"

Elias flushed. "Sorry, I'm just...." He turned around. "I'll give you some privacy."

Tony shrugged and went back to washing up.

**********

Elias jumped a little when a hand touched his arm. He turned around to face Tony, looking right into his eyes. "Sorry."

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Mate."

Elias blinked fast. "What?"

"You mate."

Elias nodded. "Yes, I'm your mate."

"How do."

Elias shuffled his feet. Did he really want to explain how to mate with Tony? "It's hard to explain."

"Like dragons?"

"You've seen dragons mate?"

"Blaxton. Mom."

Elias frowned. "Mom? You mean the Queen of Dragons?"

Tony pointed to himself. "Mom. They mate."

Elias opened his mouth to correct Tony that in fact the Queen of Dragons was Elias' mother and not Tony's, but he decided against it. It would be too hard to explain anyway. "They mated recently?"

Tony cocked his head to the side and then said, "Couple months."

"Is my mother pregnant again?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Purple dragon. Baby."

"Yes, but that was created before the war even begun. I was there when it happened over a year ago."

"You saw?"

Elias flushed. "A little bit of it."

Tony touched over his heart. "Beautiful. Love."

"The mating was beautiful?"

"Yes. Joined together. One."

Elias sighed. "Yes, that's how mating can be."

"How we?"

Elias moved closer to Tony. "Yes, in a way. Though we've only mated as dragons once. Usually, we mate as humans."

Tony's eyes widened. "As dragons?"

Elias laughed. "Yes, once in Artim. It was...interesting to say the least. I never really thought much about how dragons mate until that day."

"Artim?"

Elias pointed to the north. "Castle in the sky. It floats in the clouds. I don't know how it works, but I believe it's done with magic."

Tony gaped. "Castle. In air?"

Elias smiled and opened the locket around his neck. "This is Artim."

Tony leaned in close to look at the picture. "Artim. Is castle."

Elias breathed deep, smelling Tony's body again. Anytime they were close, he couldn't help doing it. The difference in the smell begged him to breathe it in just to get to know Tony again.

Tony noticed and smelled under his arms. "I stink?"

Elias turned red. "No, you smell good. I just...it's been a year since I last saw you. You smell different now."

Tony leaned in to press against Elias' body and smelled. "Smell weird."

"I do?"

Tony sniffed again, his hand laying over Elias' heart. "Smell like. Hmmm. Don't know."

Elias' heart started to beat faster. He tried to ignore that Tony's hand was on his chest.

Tony looked down at his hand. "Heart fast."

Elias bit his lip.

Tony glanced up at Elias. "You ok?"

Elias swallowed hard. It wouldn't take much to kiss Tony's red lips, but everything inside said no.

Tony removed his hand and touched over Elias' head. "Hot?"

Elias moved away to turn his back on Tony. "No, I...it's nothing."

Tony touched Elias' arm. "What?"

Elias ignored the ache inside and turned around. "It's that I haven't...you haven't touched me in a long time."

Tony moved closer again. "Touch? Like mate?"

"In a way, but not necessarily. We used to snuggle a lot and touch."

"Snuggle?"

Elias wrapped his arms around Tony's waist to pull him close. "Holding each other like this."

Tony touched over Elias' heart again. "Beating fast. My fault?"

"In a way, but it's only because I have feelings for you. You've always made my heart beat like that."

Tony touched over his own heart. "Love?"

Elias nodded.

Tony laid his head on Elias' chest. "Mate."

Elias held onto Tony, tears filling his eyes.

*********

After getting something to eat, they headed back to the Queen of Dragons' domain. The purple dragon roared and bound over to Tony, rubbing her body against his.

Tony smiled and petted her head.

The purple dragon moved over to Elias and sniffed. She looked up at Elias.

Elias flushed. "You smell Tony on me?"

The purple dragon roared.

"He is my mate."

The purple dragon cocked her head to the side.

Tony smiled at her. "We snuggle. You smell."

Queen of Dragons spoke in Elias' head, "Snuggle?"

Elias smiled. "Held each other close. Nothing more than that."

Tony started to play with the purple dragon off to the side.

Elias stood before his mother. "I can see what you mean about him. He's not ready for it."

Queen of Dragons scooped Elias off the ground and held him close. She spoke in his head again. "He is as a child. Though I believe he understands more than he speaks. I'm unsure why he only speaks one to two words at a time."

Elias laid his head over his mother's heart. "Maybe it's just easier for him. Two words can usually convey what he wants to say."

"That could be. Still, I've never seen a human say so little."

Elias laughed, rolling to his side to be able to see Tony playing with the purple dragon. "Sometimes I'm afraid to touch him because I don't want to scare him. Every part of my body wants to hold him in my arms but I'm unsure if I should do so."

Queen of Dragons gave Elias' head a lick. "Do not trouble yourself with it too much. I brought you here to interact with him and hopefully he will begin to develop feelings for you again. I believe that part of his humanity is still missing."

Elias smiled as Tony tackled the purple dragon to the ground. "I'm not sure about that. Look at how he is with my sister. He genuinely loves her."

"That is true, but I want him to feel that for humans too. He's only been around dragons and Blaxton to a lesser degree. He hasn't the chance to interact with his own kind. That's probably why he went back to playing with her after breakfast instead of being with you. It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that he doesn't know what to do with you yet."

Elias frowned. "I'm like a visitor in his mind."

"Exactly. Someone that's come to visit me."

The frown deepened on Elias' face.

"He will love you in time, my son. It's inside of him, just like his past is, he just needs to find it and understand it."

**********

Elias followed Tony into the forest to find some food for lunch. He wasn't sure how Tony could live off nuts, fruits, and vegetables. Tony always tended to like meat back home and yet most of his current diet was other things.

Tony stopped in front of a yellow plant. He turned to Elias. "Good lunch. Filling."

Elias frowned at the odd looking plant.

Tony smiled and broke off a long piece of it. He handed it to Elias. "Is good."

Elias studied the long piece and tried to take a bite of it. It tasted bitter.

Tony laughed at his reaction. He took the long piece and started to unpeel it from the top. "Food inside."

Elias took a bite of the inner part. It tasted sweet, but also starchy like a potato.

"Good?"

Elias swallowed the bite and nodded. "Yeah, it's odd though."

Tony shook his head. "No odd. Good food."

Elias followed Tony to another plant while finishing off the long yellow one. He looked around for a place to put the peel.

Tony noticed and dropped it underneath the plant next to him. "Make grow."

"Grow? The peel does that?"

Tony grabbed a green, round item from the tree overhead. He handed it to Elias. "Skin. Can eat."

Elias flushed and took a bit from the green object. As he chewed it, a wave of tartness hit his mouth.

Tony smiled at Elias' reaction. "Mixes well. Sweet. Sour."

Elias ate around the middle core of the item. "What is it called?"

"Apple. Mother says."

"Apple? Those are red in the lower lands. They're green here?"

Tony shrugged and continued walking. "Never been."

"Actually you have. You were born down there and lived there until the last year. With the rest of the fortress."

Tony frowned. "Live here. Not there."

Elias sighed at him. "Before this, you lived there. Eventually, you will again."

Tony shook his head. "Home here. Here stay."

"You belong down below there with me. The only reason you're here is to heal. Once you've healed, you will return to the fortress with me."

"No! Stay here!"

Elias reached out to grab Tony's arm but he raced away back the way they came. He sat on the ground beside the tree, burying his face into his hands to cry.

*********

Meldia and Edric sat by the Well of Rembrance. Edric waved his hand over it in order to contact Mathor, who was down on the lower lands in search of Elias.

An image of a reddish brown hair man appeared.

Edric blinked at it. "Balin?"

"I thought the sons of Arric and Alywin were separated."

"They're supposed to be in order to allow Tony to heal. Are they together?"

"Well, they were together this morning by one of the lakes in Dracona. They disappeared into a forest after that."

Meldia groaned. "He got his hands on another locket."

Edric shook his head at her. "That's not possible unless the gods gave it to him directly. They would have told us if Tony was healed."

Balin interjected. "Or the Queen of Dragons had a hand in it. She is Elias' mother."

"And we can't get to her by normal means."

Meldia smiled. "But I know someone who can."

**********

Tony ran back into the area with the Queen of Dragons. The black dragon roared at Tony as he ran past.

Queen of Dragons sat up and scooped up Tony before he could run for the purple dragon. She spoke in his head. "What is wrong? Did Elias do something to you?"

Tony buried his face into the Queen of Dragon's belly and sobbed.

Queen of Dragons called out to Elias to come back. She was very displeased if he tried to mate with Tony at this point. Tony was not ready for such a thing.

Tony's body shook with each sob.

"What is it, son of Alywin? Why do you cry?"

Tony pulled his head up to speak. "No leave."

"Leave? Who said you were going to leave?"

Tony shook his head. "Mate said. No leave."

Queen of Dragon sighed smoke out of her nose. "You're not leaving anytime soon. There is no need to cry."

Tears fell down Tony's face. "No leave?"

"That is correct. You're not leaving until you are fully healed and the humanity has been restored."

"I leave. When healed?"

Queen of Dragons licked Tony's head. "As much as I'd like you to remain here, you are a human after all. Your place is below with people of your kind. Though that doesn't mean you can't visit us in Dracona. The locket Elias has now is used for that purpose. You can come back to me anytime you wish."

Tony buried his face into the Queen of Dragons' body and screamed, "No leave!"

"That is not my decision. The gods would not allow you to remain here forever. Timo is one of the few humans here, but he stays in his dragon form with his mate."

Tony shook his head. "Home. No go."

Queen of Dragons held Tony tight. "The future is not upon us yet. Things may come to pass before that time. Do not worry about such things as the gods are looking out for us and I will be here to face it with you."

*********

Elias approached the black dragon with tears rolling down his face. The black dragon shook his head and moved out of the way.

Queen of Dragons glanced up at Elias. She spoke in his head. "Why did you tell him that? He didn't have to know until it came to pass."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would cause him pain."

Queen of Dragons sighed in Elias' head. "Maybe it was a mistake bringing you here so soon. I should have waited longer but he was complaining that he felt an ache in his heart for a mate. I thought maybe you being here would help with that."

Elias's head hung down. "You want me to leave."

"I didn't say that, only that I might have made a mistake when it came to this. Maybe you're the one who isn't ready and not him."

Elias approached the Queen of Dragons. "I miss him, so much that it feels like my heart has been ripped out. I've cried myself to sleep for months because I missed being with him. Lately I've wondered if my life was even worth living anymore. There is no joy in it without him."

"Do not say such things. He will heal, but it will take time."

Elias shook his head. "I don't want to wait for it. I want my Tony back, the one I fell in love with years ago. We were supposed to be together forever and yet we aren't anymore."

"And as I said years ago, there may be a time where the two of you weren't together. I told you both to live your lives together as if it might be the last. That time has come to pass."

Elias moved away from the Queen of Dragons. "So be it."

"Where are you going?"

Elias turned around to look at her. "Away."

**********


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, they're apart again. Will the gods intervene or leave their relationship a fractured mess?

Edric waved his hand over the Well of Rembrance. "How are we going to find Timo in Dracona?"

Meldia pointed at the pool of water. "In there. One of our men figured out how Timo got into Dracona and it's pinpointed a location on the western half."

"Yes, but there are thousands of dragons in Dracona. How are we going to figure out which one is Timo?"

"We know he's green and his mate is a dark green. Two green dragons together are probably not as likely as one green dragon by himself. Not to mention he has children that are a combination of the two of them."

Edric finished off his spell and spoke, "Show me Timo Kotipelto."

The pond flashed on a scene with two large green dragons watching over three small ones.

Meldia pointed at it. "See? It didn't take that long at all."

"No, but convincing Timo to help us again will."

**********

Elias walked through the forest, despite the pull on his body by his mother. He'd walked away like a coward because he couldn't deal with it anymore.

Treating Tony like a child was not how he wanted to spend his life doing. Tony might never recover and what would that mean for them?

Absolutely nothing.

Elias shook his head and kept walking. He had no destination, just to keep moving away from them.

He could very well just go home with the locket, but all it would do was remind him that Tony wasn't there with him. Everything in that fortress reminded him of Tony and he had to get away from it.

Tears rolled down his face, unsure that he would ever see them again.

He just wanted the pain to go away.

*********

Edric zoomed in the screen and called out, "Timo! We need your help."

The left green dragon snorted smoke out of his nose and turned away to look at his children again.

"Elias is missing."

The green dragon turned back.

"We suspect he's in Dracona again. We don't know how it's possible but Balin saw him earlier today with Tony."

The green dragon snorted again.

"They're not allowed to be together until Tony is healed. We need to get Elias either back here or down in the lower lands. If he's with his mother, Balin can't approach them."

The green dragon touched the other green dragon and roared at her. 

The female green dragon shook her head.

The green dragon shrugged and motioned up to the sky.

With a snort, the female dragon moved away from him for their children.

The green dragon shimmered back into human form.

Edric breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Timo shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. If Tony isn't healed, I doubt Elias is anywhere near him."

***********

Elias stopped to sit by a lake he'd never seen before. He didn't know how long he'd been walking but his legs were starting to hurt.

Lake sat there in front of him smooth as glass.

Elias laid down on his back to look up at the clear blue sky. He sighed as tears gathered in his eyes.

Queen of Dragons had been right. He wasn't ready for this yet. It was too raw inside from the pain of missing Tony for so long.

Every time he looked at Tony, he wanted to touch him. To taste him, to just be with him again.

Instead, he had to hope for a small part of Tony's day to be with him. The rest of the time was playing and teaching the purple dragon as if Elias was some afterthought in Tony's mind.

Tony knew Elias was his mate but he didn't really know what it actually meant. Maybe he thought a mate was just a friend, someone to go on walks or eat with.

The idea of not being able to touch Tony like he wanted just made it worse.

He'd gone a year without even seeing Tony and now he was there, but it wasn't the same as before. His body ached with need to mate with Tony again, to mark him and make him Elias' again.

That wasn't going to happen for a long time if Tony's current state was anything to go by.

Elias' face scrunched up, the tears rolling down his face and him unable to stop them.

**********

Tony sat up on the Queen of Dragons' belly. "I did. Made leave."

"No Tony, you didn't. Elias is confused and hurting. He will be back again and it's not your fault for it."

Tony touched over his heart. "Ache again."

Queen of Dragons held Tony close. "I know. I am trying my best to bring him back again, but he is resisting me at the moment."

The black dragon in front roared.

A snort rang out behind it. "Move out of the way, son of Blaxton. I need to talk to the Queen of Dragons about her son."

Queen of Dragons sat up still holding Tony close so he didn't fall off. She roared out a response to the black dragon.

A man with long blond hair approached the Queen of Dragons and glanced around. He turned back and spoke, "Where is Elias? Balin saw them together this morning."

Queen of Dragons spoke in Timo's head, "He left a while ago. I do not know where he traveled to, but he is ignoring my requests to come back. Please make sure he is safe. I worry for his safety."

The man blinked. "Safety? I don't understand."

"He told me that he thinks about ending his life because the pain he feels without Tony is becoming too great. You can't let that happen or Tony will never heal."

The man gaped. "He said that?"

"He did and I do not know if it was just thinking or about to attempt. Either way, I deplore you to talk with him. I believe he is confused and not thinking right about how long it will take for Tony to get better."

The man glanced over at Tony, who was watched him intently. "Is Tony getting better?"

Tony blinked at the comment. "Better. Missing mate."

The man's eyes widened. "Did you just speak?"

Tony frowned up at the Queen of Dragons. "Why ask? Second person."

Queen of Dragons gave Tony's head a lick and spoke in his mind, "You didn't speak when you first arrived here. The last time Timo saw you, it was like that. He is surprised just like Elias was."

Tony turned and looked down. "Timo?"

Timo smiled at Tony. "Yes, that's my name. Did the Queen of Dragons tell you that?"

Tony nodded. "Friend?"

"I'd like to think so, even if most times I'm chasing you two down for others. I swear it's the only thing I ever do."

Queen of Dragons laughed in Timo's head. "They are difficult at times but I believe you care for them more than just friends."

Timo smiled. "Maybe so, but sometimes I want to knock their heads together for stupid actions."

"They would not be who they are if they didn't do stupid things occasionally."

"Too true. Regardless, I'll go find Elias for you and try to convince him to return. Though I doubt it will be as easy as telling him."

"I know you will find a way, Timo Kotipelto."

***********

Elias didn't know how long he laid by the lake, as the sun never went down in Dracona. In fact, there was no sun to speak of, just clear blue sky all of the time. He half wondered how they figured out when they needed to go to bed. Maybe they just waited until they were tired.

It was then that something sniffed his arm.

Elias turned his head to see an orange dragon leaning over his body.

The orange dragon finished sniffing his arm and looked at Elias' face.

Elias frowned at the orange dragon. It looked familiar to him somehow. Where did he last see it?

The orange dragon bumped Elias' arm with its head.

Then it dawned on him. It was in the water with Tony when they were trying to mate before the quaking started in Dracona. This orange dragon was watching them in the water.

The orange dragon cocked its head to the side.

Tears filled Elias' eyes again, remembering to when they were together made the hurt return, only that much stronger.

The orange dragon laid down beside Elias' body and put his head on Elias' chest.

*********

Tony walked through the forest for food, but something felt off to him. Like he should be doing it with Elias instead of alone.

He sighed and stopped in front of a green plant. It didn't make any sense to him. Why would Elias leave like that, why he would tell Tony that he would leave soon too?

Tony touched his head and willed it to behave. It kept aching the more he thought about things. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

With a sigh, he sat down beside the plant. He didn't feel like eating at all but the Queen of Dragons said he should. Without food, his body would shut down she said.

He didn't feel hungry, just uneasy about something.

Was he really at fault for Elias leaving? Should he have handled it better?

He'd never been around other people like Elias that much other than Blaxton. Were there specific things that he needed to do around them that he hadn't? Why didn't the Queen of Dragons tell him what to do? Why let him figure it out for himself and then still do things wrong?

Tony frowned at the unrest building inside. It was making him question everything and unable to focus.

Did Elias have something to do with that? Was this what it was like to have a mate to question everything?

Tony got up from the ground and shook his head. He couldn't eat right now. What he needed to do was find answers.

And the only one to help with that was Elias.

*********

Timo flew over Dracona, close enough to see if he could spot anything on the ground, but not far enough in the air to run into Balin. He didn't need anyone else helping with the search since Elias couldn't have gotten that far within an hour.

That's assuming Elias hadn't turned into a dragon and flew to the highest peak. Somehow, Timo figured Elias had just walked away on foot. If that was the case, the only real problem was guessing which direction he'd gone and if he'd gone one direction the whole way or not.

Timo was about to turn to another direction when he saw an orange dragon laying over something by a lake. He landed not far from it and approached slowly. The last thing he needed was to freak out a dragon by coming right behind it.

The orange dragon lifted its head to sniff the air.

Timo spoke, "Hey, I was just seeing what you have underneath you. A friend of mine is missing.

The orange dragon moved away from what it was laying on to reveal a body underneath.

Timo rushed over to it. He expected it to be injured with a dragon on it, but Elias was just fast asleep.

The orange dragon sniffed Timo's hand that lay on Elias' neck.

Timo's eyebrow rose. "We're you protecting him?"

The orange dragon nodded.

"From what?"

The orange dragon roared.

"He probably was lonely. Thanks for watching over him."

The orange dragon headed into the lake to swim away.

Timo sat down beside Elias. "We have a lot to talk about when you wake up."

*********

Tony wandered away from the lake he washed up in every morning. Elias wasn't there and probably quite far from here.

He could feel the Queen of Dragons pulling at his middle but he ignored it. It was time for him to figure out just what he did wrong with Elias. He must have done something because Elias was gone and mates don't leave.

Well except for Blaxton, but he had other duties to attend to or something. Tony wasn't quite sure to be honest, though Blaxton seemed to like the Queen of Dragons and kids very much. They of him as well. It didn't seem that odd that Blaxton was away a lot to Tony.

Then again, he was used to just spending time with the Queen of Dragons and the purple dragon. Others that came usually left right after.

Maybe Elias was one of those mates that had other duties to do. Though he seemed distressed that Tony didn't want to go away with him. Was Tony supposed to?

He liked spending his time in the land of dragons. It made him feel at home and he didn't want to lose that.

At the same time, the ache inside got worse the more he thought about Elias. He didn't know what it was, but it hurt more that Elias was away. Were mates supposed to feel this?

Tony walked through the plains leading away from the lake. This is the furthest away from the Queen of Dragons that he could remember.

He hoped she would understand what he was trying to do, even if he wasn't sure about it himself.

**********

Elias woke up with a start, a loud roar shaking the ground below him. He blinked his eyes fast, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's your mother."

Elias glanced over at the source of the voice. "Timo?"

"You two, I swear I'm going to kill you both for this."

Elias winced and sat up. "I can't deal with Tony like that. He acts like a small child."

"I got that impression as well, but that still doesn't explain how you got to Dracona in the first place."

Elias took something out of his shirt. "With this."

Timo stared at the locket. "How did that get made again? It wasn't on Tony when he left."

"Magic. I know what you're going to say, but it magically appeared on my bedroom table. If I hadn't seen it out of the corner of my eye, I wouldn't have believed it either."

Timo groaned. "Of course, the gods are helping out as well. They're the only ones who would have remade a divine object."

Elias stared at the lake and sighed.

Timo touched Elias' arm. "It will take time. I know everyone keeps telling you that, but his mind was destroyed when they removed the dragon half. Had he not been a demigod, he would have died on that day."

Elias bit his lip. "I know, I just...this is the longest we've been apart. I don't know if I can take it anymore."

"You were with the Queen of Dragons earlier today. Why did you leave?"

Elias opened his mouth to respond when something swooped down to their position.

Timo groaned when he saw who it was.

Balin looked between the two men. "Finally, I found you both."

Timo's eyebrow rose. "They were looking for me?"

"I was looking for you to find out what the loud roar is. Is that the Queen of Dragons?"

Timo pointed to Elias. "Calling out for her son, who at the moment is ignoring her. I'm guessing from the loud roars she's not too pleased with this."

Balin frowned. "I've never heard her roar like that in the hundred years I've been looking after Dracona."

Elias bit his lip. "I've never disobeyed her before."

Timo frowned and listened to the roars again. "Wait, they're different now."

Elias shrugged. "It sounds the same to me. She's calling out for her son. Me of course."

Timo shook his head. "She's saying sons. Meaning more than one. Did the black dragon follow you?"

"Not that I know of. I think I would have noticed if something that's taller than most trees was following me."

"Well, it's the only other son that I know of near her. The King of Dragons is on the other side of Dracona." Timo stopped and turned to Elias. "Wait, was that purple dragon another son?"

Elias shook his head. "No, it's a girl actually. It's the one Blaxton created with her before the war started."

Timo's eyes bugged out. "Girl? That means...."

"What? It means what?"

Timo shook his head. "Something I can't tell you. Suffice to say that a girl from the Queen of Dragons marks a new age for Dracona."

Balin scoffed. "That's putting it mildly. She will be the Queen of Dragons' replacement when she grows up."

Elias gaped.

Timo glared at Balin. "You're not supposed to tell Elias that!"

"He will find out eventually from either Edric or Meldia. Or even his mother, assuming he's not going to continue to ignore her cries forever."

Elias stumbled to his feet. "No, I will go back. I just couldn't deal with...oh no."

Timo got up from the ground. "What is it?"

Elias turned to Timo with a look of dread. "I know who the other son is."

"Who?"

Elias swallowed hard. "It's Tony."

**********

Tony winced, the loud cries of his mother echoing in his head. He knew he shouldn't ignore her like that. She could be worried about his safety away from her domain.

But he couldn't turn back now. All he had to do was find Elias and everything would be fine again.

Elias couldn't have traveled that far away. It was just a matter of walking toward the odd smell that came from Elias' body. He couldn't place the exact smell, but maybe it wasn't anything specific. Maybe it was just what Elias smelled like all of the time.

It wasn't a bad smell by any means, just different to Tony.

Thankfully, Elias' smell was easy to identify among the other natural smells of Dracona. Even if Tony hadn't been in this particular forest before, it still smelled like the others that were near the Queen of Dragons.

He hoped that Elias didn't bathe or dunk himself in water before leaving for somewhere else. Then the smell would be muted or just disappear entirely.

*********

Timo blinked at Elias. "Tony? He's not her son."

"I know that, but he thinks he's her son. Maybe it's because she's been taking care of him, I don't know, but he refers to her as mother. I assume she just let him do it so he could have something to call her. In a way, she is his mother too since we're mates."

Timo swore. "Which means Tony is now lost among Dracona as well."

Balin readied himself off the ground. "Stay here. I'll go find Tony since he's not near the Queen of Dragons anymore. It's the only place in Dracona I can't get to."

Elias frowned. "Why did he leave her, though?"

Timo's eyebrow rose. "Didn't you say you left her because of Tony? If that's the case, he probably thinks he's done something wrong."

Balin floated above them. "And is now looking for you among the lands of Dracona. Either way, I'll find him."

Elias watched Balin zoom off and mumbled to himself, "It's all my fault."

**********

Tony blinked, his body getting weak under the fast speeds he was running through the woods. He needed to get to Elias, to make sure everything was all right, and to get back to his mother.

Her desperate cries echoed even in the lush forests that he ran through. Tony assumed he would be able to hear it no matter where he was in Dracona. She was the Queen of Dragons after all.

He gasped for a breath, his chest tightening on him. His pace slowed to a crawl in order to get enough air back in his lungs. He'd never ran all that much before, but he was surprised that his body didn't want to cooperate with him anymore.

With a deep breath, he pushed on through the dense trees and into an open plain with another lake. He wondered just how many lakes there were in Dracona. There seemed to be one after every forest that he'd traveled through. They all had a brilliant blue color and calm top on them. After all, there wasn't much wind on the ground of Dracona so their smooth surfaces were there at all times that no one was in them.

Tony wobbled in place, weak from gasping for a breath so long.

It was then that something swooped down and grabbed him.

*********

Elias shook his head at the pristine lake. "I should have never come here this soon. All I've done is mess things up."

Timo scoffed. "You were called by your mother. Look at how she is when you ignore her."

"Yes, but it was only through dreams. It's not like I heard her roaring at me like this."

Timo looked out at the lake. "Maybe it is a good thing you came because it forced Tony to go looking for you. He knows you're his mate, he said so when I saw him before finding you. This is just pushing him to figure it out faster."

"But if he were hurt, I'd never forgive myself. I was helpless the first time he died, I don't want to be the cause of the second time."

Timo opened his mouth to respond when he spotted something in the distance. "Looks like you won't have to worry about that."

***********

Tony looked at the land a long way down. He tried to wiggle out of the grasp. "Let go!"

"Stop moving, Tony. I'm taking you to Elias."

"You are?"

The man with long reddish brown hair nodded. "Yes, I am. Timo and I are part of the same magical order. I watch over Dracona and he used to watch over the lower lands where you come from."

Tony frowned. "Magic?"

"Yes, magic. That's how I'm flying high above the land. It's part of my magical powers."

"Wow."

The man chuckled and swooped over to an open area of land with a lake by it.

**********

Balin dropped Tony off right beside Elias' legs.

Tony got to his feet and blinked at Elias. "Mate?"

Elias swallowed hard before answering, "Yes, I am your mate."

"You leave."

Elias nodded. "I'm sorry for that. I should have stayed and been more patient."

"Mother roars."

"I know, as I can hear it in my head too. She's worried about us."

"My fault. I leave."

Elias hesitated and then reached out to touch Tony's arm. "You didn't need to leave like that."

Tony shook his head. "Mate. Need mate."

"You need me?"

Tony moved closer to Elias. "Ache inside. Mate fixes."

Tears rolled down Elias' face.

Tony shuffled forward to stand in front of Elias. He reached up to Elias' face to brush away the tears. "You cry."

"Yes, because I didn't think you needed me anymore."

Tony reached around Elias' waist to hug him. "Always need."

Elias hugged him back, letting out the trapped breath. "I need you too."

Tony buried his face into Elias' neck to breathe in. "Found scent."

"You found me by my scent?"

"Mate scent. Different."

Elias smiled. "Hopefully it's a good scent."

"Not sure. Mate scent."

Elias pulled back a little to kiss Tony on the forehead.

"Mate kiss?"

Elias stroked the side of Tony's face.

Tony moved in to kiss Elias' cheek. "Kiss mate."

"Well, usually we kiss on the lips but I don't mind the cheek."

Tony touched his own lips. "Lips? Kiss that?"

Elias nodded and kissed Tony's lips, brushing them with a soft touch.

Tony kissed back, trying to duplicate Elias' movements.

Elias held Tony closer, resisting the urge to deepen the kiss. Tony probably wasn't ready for that yet.

"Wow. Kiss," said Tony, with wide eyes.

Elias smiled, holding Tony close again.

Tony touched over Elias' heart. "Mate kiss. Mate Elias."

Elias let his eyes drift shut.

"Mate Elias. Elias mate. Elias...mate...."

Elias' eyes flew open when Tony's heartbeat started to slow. He pulled back to see Tony's body sag against his own. "Tony? Tony!"

Timo rushed forward to touch over Tony's neck. "We need to get him back to Artim. His pulse is slowing."

Elias pulled out his locket to touch when his hand froze.

"We don't have time to waste, Elias."

Elias shook his head and put the locket away. "We need to take him to my mother. She's calling for him."

"She can't fix him. He's dying, Elias."

"Please Timo, we need to take him to her. It's important."

Timo turned to Balin. "Can you carry Tony and follow us? We can get there faster as dragons."

Balin shook his head. "I'm not allowed near the Queen of Dragons."

"It doesn't matter right now. She will allow you in for this."

Balin picked up Tony's body. "Very well."

Elias and Timo shimmered into their respective dragons and darted into the air.

Balin shrugged and zoomed to follow them.

***********

They landed in the area right before the forest.

Balin, still carrying Tony, blinked at the forest. "She's in a forest?"

Elias took Tony's body out of Balin's arms. "On the other side of it."

Timo pulled Balin along. "You might as well see for yourself. It's not like you'll be able to find her again."

"I won't? I can easily find that area outside the forest."

Timo smiled at him. "You can, but you can't find which way to go. There's four of them and she only calls from one of them. Unless you're her sons, Tony, or myself you won't feel it on your body."

"That's actually a very smart idea. Even if you find her, you won't find her again until she deems it worthy."

Elias stopped in front of the black dragon. "I need to see my mother."

The black dragon moved to the side.

Balin glanced up at the black dragon. "And I doubt most get past that." He shuffled forward and bowed at the Queen of Dragons who had sat up when Elias got closer.

Queen of Dragons scooped up Tony's body from Elias' arms and held it close. She gave Tony's head a lick.

Tony's eyes cracked open, looking up at the Queen of Dragons before mumbling, "Thank you."

She gave Tony's head another lick.

Tony's body fell back, his arm draping lifeless over the edge of the Queen of Dragons body.

**********

Elias fell to his knees and cried out.

Balin bowed his head. "We were too late."

Timo swore under his breath, tears already gathering in his eyes. "That can't be. What was the point of bringing him back only to kill him again?"

Queen of Dragons licked Tony's head again. She tried to speak in his head but got no response. Instead, she held him close and whined at his body.

The purple dragon moved over to her mother and roared.

Queen of Dragons looked down at her and roared back.

The purple dragon whimpered, her head hanging down.

*********


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle takes place and all is well again. Or is it?

Queen of Dragons was about to give Tony's head another lick when his body shook.

Tony gasped for a breath, his limbs shaking at his sides.

Queen of Dragons licked Tony's head and spoke to him, "Son of Alywin? Can you hear me?"

Tony gasped a few times to get his breathing back to normal and glanced up. "Queen of Dragons."

Queen of Dragons gave his head a lick.

Tony smiled at it. "Why do you always lick my head?"

"To keep you cool, son of Alywin. Your body was burning up."

Tony took a deep breath, smelling around them. "I'm in Dracona. How did I get here?"

"You were brought here to heal by Blaxton after the war was over."

Tony itched at his face. "What...I have a full beard?"

"Yes, you've been with me for over a year now."

Tony frowned. "A year? With Elias too?"

"No, you have been separated from my son. It was needed for your healing."

Tony turned his head to see Elias with tears rolling down his face. "How did I manage that? A whole year without Elias?"

Elias shuffled forward to touch Tony's face. "You're back. My Tony is back."

Tony smiled, reaching out for Elias. "I haven't gone anywhere. I'm always here."

Elias leaned in to kiss Tony's lips. Tony kissed back, his hand buried in Elias' hair.

*********

Balin frowned and turned to Timo. "What just happened? I thought when he died the first time he lost his humanity. Is it back?"

"I think it is, but the god part must be gone now. Though how he resurrected again is the real mystery. He burned the healing ability to live the first time."

"But if he was fully god, it would have burned out the second time. Now he's fully human and dragon?"

Timo moved closer to the Queen of Dragons. "I believe so. We'll have Meldia check him out after this. She'll know right away if our hypothesis is correct."

Tony and Elias finished off their kiss. He glanced up at the Queen of Dragons. "My thanks for bringing him back to me. I have no idea how I managed to go that long without Elias, but I have a feeling you had something to do with it."

Queen of Dragons gave his head a lick and nodded below. "She also helped with it."

Tony sat up on the Queen of Dragons' belly. He looked over the edge and noticed a purple dragon chirping at him. "A purple one? Those occur only once every 10,000 years or something. I've never even seen one in person before, only in books."

"You are correct, son of Alywin. She is indeed rare and will take her rightful place beside me."

Tony frowned. "Beside you?"

Elias bit his lip. "She's going to replace my mother."

Queen of Dragons looked over at Elias. "How do you know such things?"

Elias turned and pointed at Balin. "He told me of it. I don't want you to die."

Queen of Dragons touched the top of Elias' head to talk through him at Balin. "Why would you tell him such a thing?"

"In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea, but dancing around the reason why the purple dragon was important for years isn't my idea of fun. Your son would ask about it until he got the answer. I figured I might as well tell him to save him that annoyance."

"Maybe, but that was my choice to make and not yours."

Balin bowed his head. "I'm sorry for overstepping my position."

Elias touched his mother's belly. "At least we'll get some time to spend together before that happens?"

Queen of Dragons spoke in Elias' head. "We will have many more than that. She will not be ready to become Queen until well after your death. It takes a hundred years for her to mature."

Elias gaped. "A hundred years? Why so long?"

"That is the norm with purple dragons. They take time to learn everything, after all I have a lifetime of things to show her."

Tony turned to Elias. "Can you help me off? My body feels really weak."

Elias held out his arms and Tony slid down into them. He held Tony close, breathing in his scent. "Mate."

Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Elias. "Oh yes, we will mate. I believe it's been a while for both of us."

Timo laughed. "Welcome back, Tony."

**********

They arrived in the Sacred Spring room to little fanfare. In fact, no one was there at all.

Tony smiled and looked around the room. "Who knew I'd miss this room that much?"

Elias interlocked his fingers with Tony as they walked down the hallway.

Tony scoffed at Elias. "Do you remember when we first approached that room? That small man wouldn't even let us pass because we contained Dark Magic. Now it's just sitting there unguarded."

Timo smiled. "It was only guarded because of your father. They didn't want anyone to touch the pond again, even if it was pointless to do as only his children could have unlocked it. Really that guard was a fool to even let you inside that room."

Balin laughed. "You don't want to know where he is now. Meldia punished him for that."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "Where is he? She didn't torture him, did she?"

Timo stopped walking to double over laughing.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny."

Timo wiped away the tears from his eyes. "No, it was that funny. Imagining her torturing anyone is absurd."

"Bet she'd do it to my father if she had the chance."

Elias laughed. "Pretty sure she already did that by trapping him in the pond. The look of horror on her face was pretty priceless when she saw him out of it, even if I had no idea why it was a bad thing."

"I see I provide amusement to you all."

All four stopped in their tracks.

Meldia put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

*********

Edric waved his hand over Tony's head. "Hmmm, it does appear that you're right, Timo. I don't sense any of the demigod or god in him anymore. Nor does he have ultra healing powers or anything else for that matter. He's now a dragon/human hybrid."

Tony shrugged. "So basically like I was before. I don't even remember having god powers."

Edric's eyebrow rose. "You don't remember anything before now?"

"Well, I remember waking up in the Queen of Dragons' arms."

"But nothing before that?"

Tony thought for a moment. "How far back?"

Meldia scoffed. "Spare us the mating details. What was the last thing you remember?"

Tony blinked a few times. "I remember saying goodbye to Elias up here and flying down to the lower lands." He stopped to think more. "Oh, and landing to see a weird black mountain off to the side. Also helping the dragons grow large."

"And after that?"

Tony frowned and shook his head. "I don't remember anything after that."

Meldia looked over at Edric, who shrugged at her.

Tony looked between them. "What? Did I do something after that?"

Timo snorted. "Yes, you basically got yourself killed, resurrected, and then killed Metoes by shoving him into the core of the realm. What is believed to be molten lava."

Tony's eyes widened. "I did what?"

Edric nodded. "Your demigod part became unlocked. Though without the dragon or human parts, you became a full god. Thankfully you retained something of your past because you still defeated Metoes but didn't attack us."

"Wow, I don't remember any of that. Wait, how did I die?"

Timo sighed. "You went for your green dragon that was on Metoes' side. We're still not sure why it was alive other than to distract you, but it worked. While in midair, one of his followers or Metoes himself used a Dark Magic spell much like the grand spell to rip out your dragon half. The dragon half is intertwined with your human part, so it ripped out your humanity as well which killed you. The demigod inside unlocked and resurrected you again."

Tony bit his lip. "But I wasn't like my normal self, was I?"

Elias shook his head. "No, you weren't. You didn't speak or have any emotions. I don't even think you knew who any of us were at the time."

"And yet I ended up on Dracona?"

Meldia nodded. "Blaxton came to us with an idea of restoring your dragon half. That it might help to restore your human half if there was enough of it left and it turns out he was right as here you are."

Tony looked over at Elias. "So I spent a year in Dracona not even knowing you existed?"

"For the most part. It wasn't until the last few days that you even knew you had a mate. Though you were but a child when it came to thinking. A mate was a friend in your mind to share food or play with."

Tony nodded and then frowned.

Timo's eyebrow rose. "What?"

"Was that why I was so weak on the Queen of Dragons' belly?"

Elias shook his head, his arms pulling Tony close. "No, that's because you died."

Tony gaped. "Again?"

Edric nodded. "This time to kill off the god part. Now when you die, it will be final. No more resurrections."

Tony shivered in Elias' arms. "I'll keep that in mind."

A light flashed in the room and most of them groaned in unison.

All except for Tony who smiled at the visitor. "Father."

Alywin moved over to his son. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course, it's hard to forget that I have a god for a father. Though I guess I'm not part god anymore, so what does that make me now?"

Alywin touched Tony's arm. "How is that possible? I don't sense anything other than dragon and human in you."

Edric piped in. "It died with him the second time at Dracona. Now he doesn't have any of your lesser god powers."

Alywin shook his head and touched the side of Tony's face. "That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to me is he's alright and healed inside."

Tears filled Tony's eyes.

*********

Marko's eyebrow rose when a knock on the front door sounded. He crossed out of Tommy's room into the hall for the door. When he opened it, he gaped at the two men standing outside. "What?"

Tony grinned at him. "Can we come inside?"

Marko rolled his eyes and pulled Tony into a tight hug. "It's about time you came back. Henkka is tired of taking care of your dragon."

Tony blinked. "I have a dragon left? I thought they were all sacrificed?"

Elias smiled and stroked Tony's back. "Despite it being the cause of you going through this whole ordeal, the green dragon is still alive and down in the dragon cages. Though I never lock hers because why bother with only one dragon."

Tony touched his chest. "At least I have one of them left."

Marko headed for Tommy's room. "Technically you have four of us."

Tony entered Tommy's room and smiled at his lord. "Hey, Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "That's lord to you."

Tony made a face. "You'll always be Tommy to me. Besides, who are you lording after? Weren't these lands destroyed?"

"They were but I will continue to watch over these lands like I always do. It's the only thing I know how to do."

Pasi poked his head out from behind Tommy's chair. "Unless I distract him first. Hey, Tony."

Tony smiled at Pasi and then wiggled his eyebrows at Tommy.

Tommy groaned, shaking his head. "Whatever you're thinking, Kakko, just forget it."

Tony laughed. "That's probably for the best. Though my dragon cages do make a good diversion should you need one."

Tommy covered his face with both hands.

*********

Tony walked hand in hand with Elias through the basement areas.

Elias frowned when they passed Tony's room. "That was your room."

"I know where my room is. I've stayed in that place for ten years before you showed up. I'm going somewhere else first."

Elias blinked and then smiled. "The dragon cages?"

"Have to see my dragon and let her know that I'm still alive. Also to see someone else as well."

Elias frowned, chuckling once he figured it out.

**********

Henkka scratched the green dragon's head while she ate. He sighed at the empty cages that surrounded them. It felt weird to have them all empty, save for hers.

As Tony's dragons were the last on these lands, there was no chance of getting more of them. The green dragon would be the only one who resided here until her death.

The green dragon lifted her head up from the food bucket and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?"

The green dragon walked away from the food, sniffing the air as she did.

Henkka followed behind her. "Did you smell something weird? I don't smell anything."

The green dragon pressed up against the outer door and sniffed.

"Hello, beautiful."

The green dragon roared, rubbing her head against the outstretched hand.

Henkka blinked at the voice and then fumbled for the cage keys. He pushed the green dragon's head away to unlock the door.

The green dragon rubbed her body on the visitor.

Henkka folded his arms across his chest. "Look who decided to come back."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Henkka and scratched the green dragon's head. "I have to come back. It's the only home I've ever known."

Henkka closed up the feeding bucket.

The green dragon saw it and roared.

Henkka laughed at her. "You'll get some more later from Tony."

The green dragon snorted smoke at him and went back to getting head rubs.

Tony hugged the green dragon's head. "I missed you."

The green dragon gave Tony's face a lick.

Tony smiled. "Don't worry, I won't leave you again. Everything has finally been finished. We can live in peace now."

Elias frowned. "You can't know that. What if he...."

Tony cut Elias off. "It's done, Elias. I apparently torched him in a volcano pit."

Henkka's eyebrow rose at Elias. "You don't believe it's over?"

Elias shrugged. "Considering what's happened in the past three years, I don't know what to believe anymore."

***********

Marko was about to leave his lord's room when a knock on the outer door sounded. He turned to Tommy with a stunned look.

Tommy's eyebrow rose. "Who would be visiting us now? Tony and Elias are here."

Marko headed for the door. "There's only one way to find out."

"Take caution, Marko."

Marko nodded, walking through the hallway to the front door. With a held breath, he opened the door. He blinked at the faces staring back at him.

"Who is it, Marko?"

Marko shook his head and called out, "You'll need to see this for yourself."

Tommy came into the hallway. "What is that important?"

Marko pointed outside. "They are."

Tommy stared at the faces of Marko's soldiers and various staff of the fortress looking at him. He turned to Marko and said, "Where did they come from?"

Marko shook his head. "I have no idea."

  


The End?


End file.
